No More Miracles
by xEmberChanx
Summary: He only wants to be friends. She wants to be more than friends. He doesnt know, but he means the world to her. Hello Love, and Hello pain. Will he ever know? Or will just one summer result into a drastic end? Language, Brief Citrus, and Limes. MannyXFrida
1. Chapter 1

_**El Tigre**_

_**No more Miracles.**_

**Alright, so this is my first Story about something that ISN'T about Naruto. Haha and that is a slight challenge for me! And also, it is in third person! So there won't be any P.O.V's, and my grammar will be greatly improved! So no short cuts! At least not much... Eheheh. I swear I love this El' Tigre pairing! Alright, so this is 'No More Miracles', an El Tigre Fan fiction. Pairing I am using is Frida Suarez and Manny Rivera, (who is also El' Tigre.) You know, if you've never seen this show, you should really watch it, to really get my fan fic. Eheh.**

Disclaimer: I do not own El Tigre. (I never said this with the Naruto ones. I'm sorry. I don't own Naruto either. xD) All the Characters I will be using For this Story are owned by Sandra Equihua & Jorge R. Gutierrez.

_This means thinking_

_**This means inner feelings**_

_**This means sounds. (**_Ex. _**Clack! Tick!**_)

This just adds intense to the word. (Ex. All she wanted was him.)

**This is me talking. :D**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo means changing the setting. (Ex. Next Paragraph) or third person point of view.

_**No More Miracles.**_

_**__________________________**_

_**Tick-Tock…Tick-Tock…**_

_Damn it!_

The clock wasn't going any faster, not matter how much she tried to rush it. It was making her mad.

Very Mad.

She kept frantically wondering when she was going to finally get out of this hell hole of a place. She couldn't stand it-she wanted to get out _now._ The ticking was practically ramming her ear drums. She chewed on the end of her pencil, and clicked her nails against the desk. She needed to think of something other than the time. Something, ANYTHING, distract her from the ticking. What was happening later? Oh, Yes. The Party. Her Party. She still needed to go shopping. Yes, and Manny offered to help her.

_Manny…_

Her thoughts were now altered to the curly haired male, who was also known as 'El Tigre', the son of 'White Pantera', and grandson of 'Puma Loco'. She sighed as she thought about him and her hanging out that afternoon, yet again, like any other day. She thought about his cute smile, and that scar that he was branded with after the first time he turned into El Tigre, which brought out his amazing, dark brown eyes…

No.

She couldn't think about him that way, he was her best friend. Oh, how she has wanted to tell him, but couldn't face rejection. And besides, he has made it perfectly clear that they were just close friends…

A soft sigh escaped her mouth, as she dreaded the thought of being 'Just Friends'. Is that all they would be?

_**Riiing! Riiiing!**_

Like heaven calls…

Throwing up the usually rock-and-roll- sign, Frida Suarez let out a "Yes! School is FINALLY OVER!" Yell. The teacher folded her arms, and tapped her foot with one if those annoyed looks on her face.

"Oops…_lo siento_, Ms. Ramirez!"

Frida smiled sheepishly and quickly slipped out of her Algebra classroom, stuffing her papers in her binder, and began making her way down the hall. She wanted to get to her locker, and meet Manny as soon as possible. She hasn't seen him _all day_, and she was getting quite frustrated with herself about rushing to see _him_. Was she becoming obsessive? She knows they spend every, waking moment with each other, but now, she was becoming unsatisfied. Practically every, moment was quickly becoming not enough… but the only thing keeping her sane are those few words that ring in the back of her head…

_Just close friends…_

Frida shook her head. She couldn't worry about this; not here, not **now.** Her pace started to slow as she approached her tan colored locker. Was she becoming abit disappointed?

No.

Why would she be? So she can't have what she wants, but to hell with that, she couldn't wait to see him again, and in only a matter of minutes. Frida crouched down, turning the dial right, to the left, and right again, waiting for it to lock.

It didn't.

She groaned, starting to become angry, and retried her combination once more.

"12, 26, 32?"

No Click.

That's it, she couldn't take it anymore. Having just about enough she violently kicked the locker door 3 to 4 times, cursing loudly. A few students quickly walked passed as she breathed in and out, furiously. She gave it one more, last, good, solid kick. The locker door slowly creaked open, looking old, and sorry like it was about to fall off at any moment.

_Ah…That's more like it._

Oh, how she loathed those stupid, useless lockers. They were old and worn out, but the principal was a cheapskate, and didn't want to pay a fortune to have the lockers replaced. After fixing her purple mirror, Frida pulled out her portable black and red brush and brushed out her sky blue hair, which was originally in a ponytail before. She then rummaged around for her bright red aviator goggles, and her spiky wrist cuffs… (Since they weren't allowed in high school for safety reasons…)

Placing her goggles on top of her head, and tightened the straps on her suspenders, she stuffed the rest of her papers and school work into her punk'd out backpack, and slammed her locker shut.

_Adios, crappy lockers! I'll deal with you in three months!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Leon High School poured students out like a fountain that was filled up to the brim, overflowing with water, with a lot of screaming and yelling shouts of joy. He waited at the bottom of the stairway, staring at the doors longingly. Where was she? What was taking so long?

_Ugh!_

He groaned, closing his eyes tightly. Though it was like Frida to be late, (which he has gotten used to) he had promised her he would help her shop for a few things for her big summer vacation fiesta, and he wanted to get started before things got crowded.

Most importantly, he just wanted to be with _her_.

He, being Manny Rivera.

He hoped against all hope that there won't be any crime that afternoon. He didn't want to be El Tigre today; he just wanted to be with the gorgeous blue haired female. Was that too much to ask?

_I don't want to leave her all alone!_ He thought to himself.

_I would be a horrible friend if I did that to her, after I promised to help!_

He smirked.

_And besides! It wouldn't be a party without me!_

He smiled to himself proudly, lifting his chin into the air. He clenched his fist, holding it to his chest.

_I will __**not**__ leave Frida to fight any crime today!_ He thought proudly._ If anyone calls 'El Tigre' for help, then I will just ignore it! It's 'El Tigre's' turn to have a little fun! _

_This, I swear!_

"Hey! Hey, Manny!"

He turned his head, smiling at the sky blue haired female, who was waving happily, while jumping down the school stairs, with loud _**'clacks'**_ of her big, leather boots. Manny waved back, as she arrived.

"Dude!" She smirked, slurring the word. _"¿Qué pasa?" _

"_Nada de lo mucho, estoy fresco!"_ He replied. "Hey, are you ready to go shopping for your fiesta tonight!?"

"Yeah, totally!" It's gonna be so cool!"

"No, it's gonna be awesome!"

Manny offered to carry Frida's books, and started their walk home. They both decided to drop off their belongings, so they won't be slowed down by the extra weight.

"So, your parents are still going out tonight, right?" Manny reassured.

"Yeah, Yeah! Turns out Nikita and Anita will also be attending the stupid Police force seminar. That means I'm gonna be home all _night_!"

"Are you sure? I mean, I just…"

Frida playfully punched Manny's arm.

"Oh, _Relájese_, dude! You know how my family is _really_ into all the police crap! They probably won't be back 'till tomorrow! Reeelaaaax!"

Though abit unsure, Manny soon replaced his worried frown into another bright grin, chuckling softly.

"Yeah Frida, you're probably right, haha! Why am I always thinking about the negative?! This is gonna be the greatest party in the history of parties!"

After their laughter died down, an awkward silence fell between the two. It was uncomfortable, since it never really did go awkward between them. Frida shyly rubbed her left arm and Manny stuffed his hands in his dark blue jean pockets.

_Maybe…_ Frida thought, looking over at Manny whose eyes were watching the ground. _Maybe I should tell him now…_

A small blush started to spread across her cheeks.

"H-Hey Manny?"

He looked up, straight into her hazel brown eyes, and replied with a soft, "Hm?"

Frida gulped, clenching her fists.

"Manny, I-I…I kind of…"

She didn't know what to say, or how to say it. All she wanted to say was. _Manny, I love you_, but she was choking on her own words.

Manny blinked, raising his eyebrow in worry again, as Frida continued babbling her words. Then sighing heavily, she looked up, back into the dark brown eyes of the male, biting her bottom lip.

"Manny…" She closed her eyes, and then opened them once more.

"Manny…I…I want…some churros."

Blinking a couple of times, his lips curved into a warm smile.

"I have some money saved up. I'll get us both some churros. Okay?"

Frida smiled gently, but she cursed herself for not just spilling out her feelings while she had the perfect opportunity.

Was she actually afraid of telling him how she felt?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**_________________**_

_**Que pasa- What's up?**_

**_Lo siento!- Sorry!_**

**_Nada de lo mucho, estoy fresco!- Nothing much, Im cool!_**

**_Relájese!- Relax!_**

**__________________**

**So! Do you like this new Story! I love it so much! I promise promise PROMISE to continue later. I've been working on it all day. Review!**

**Onward!**

**--Reggie--**


	2. Chapter 2

_**El Tigre**_

_**No more Miracles.**_

**Alright, so this is my first Story about something that ISN'T about Naruto. Haha and that is a slight challenge for me! And also, it is in third person! So there won't be any P.O.V's, and my grammar will be greatly improved! So no short cuts! At least not much... Eheheh. I swear I love this El' Tigre pairing! Alright, so this is 'No More Miracles', an El Tigre Fan fiction. Pairing I am using is Frida Suarez and Manny Rivera, (who is also El' Tigre.) You know, if you've never seen this show, you should really watch it, to really get my fan fic. Eheh.**

Disclaimer: I do not own El Tigre. (I never said this with the Naruto ones. I'm sorry. I don't own Naruto either. xD) All the Characters I will be using For this Story are owned by Sandra Equihua & Jorge R. Gutierrez.

_This means thinking_

_**This means inner feelings**_

_**This means sounds. (**_Ex. _**Clack! Tick!**_)

This just adds intense to the word. (Ex. All she wanted was him.)

**This is me talking. :D**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo means changing the setting. (Ex. Next Paragraph) or third person point of view.

_**No More Miracles.**_

_**__________________________**_

She shook her head, trying to ease her thoughts.

Of course I'm not afraid! I'm Frida Suarez for crying out loud! She thought to herself angrily.

She wasn't about to convince herself that she was afraid! That was the LAST thing she wanted to admit! But she had to admit, that she was at least a little nervous. She sighed and threw her bag over her shoulder, looking at the ground.

"Is something wrong?" Manny asked, sensing that Frida wasn't acting like herself. She closed her eyes, then, opened them to face the curly haired male, forcing a smile to spread across her face.

"I'm just fine! Por que?"

"I don't know. You just don't seem like yourself, and…"

"There you go with your worrying again, Manny!"

Analyzing the smile on her face, Manny backed down, questioning no further. If Frida said she was fine, then she must be fine! Why did he have to worry so much?

"Yeah, haha, you're probably right!" He replied, chuckling softly. "Man, I have got to stop worrying so much!"

"Haha…Yeah…"

Frida bit her bottom lip, feeling her tan cheeks turn crimson.

Aw Damn!

She turned her head slightly to the left, trying to hide her face. She soon felt Manny's eyes gaze in her direction.

Oh no…!

"What…are you doing?" the dark brown eyed boy asked cautiously, observing the sky-blue haired girls' movements carefully. He caught her biting her lip, facing the other direction, bobbing her head as if there was something in her hair. Her goggles shifted back and forth, as she tried to desperately try to hide her embarrassing facial expression.

Why do girls always bite their lips? Manny asked himself, tightening his grip on Frida's books that he offered to carry. Do they taste good or something?

A gust of wind settled over the city, briefly cooling the two teens down for a minute or two. Fortunately, that was enough time for Frida to toughen her act and get rid of her blush, her cheeks turning fleshy tan again.

"Gracias, Gracias! Te amo mucho!" She whispered to herself quietly, thanking God for that gust of random wind that allowed her hair to cover her face, even for a quick second. This was Miracle City, after all.

"Frida…?"

She quickly turned her head, facing Manny once again.

"Uh, Y-Yes?"

"I asked you what you were uh…doing, a few minutes ago…"

Damn it!

She was so busy trying to shield herself from embarrassment, that she was acting like a total idiot without even knowing that she was embarrassing herself anyway! And just when she thought she had a miracle…

"What? Im fine! I just needed to fix my hair…I cant arrive at my own party with my hair all messed up, can I?"

The two teens laughed at the small joke, as Manny responded with a no, chuckling again. The laughter soon died again, letting another awkward silence fall upon them…again.

**CHHHHSSSH!**

Manny's eyebrow raised as he asked himself if he just heard something. If he didn't, he assumed he had finally cracked, and needed to be placed in the looney bin, with all the other crazy people in Miracle City.

"Frida, please tell me you just heard that."

Frida scratched the back of her head, then slid her goggles back.

"Did it sound like a rustling or something?"

"Yeah! I—"

**CHHHHHSSSSH!**

"Hey! There it is again!"

"Yeah, I heard it too!"

The two stopped walking, looking around in all directions. Where was that noise coming from…?

**CCCCHHHHHHHSSSH!**

They both gasped, and Frida slowly stepped behind Manny, sinking her body behind his, peeking her head from behind his shoulder, sliding her arms around his waist.

"M-Manny…I think i-it came c-closer!" She whispered, starting to quiver in fear.

Though Manny was used to the villains following them, they both notice and Frida, hiding behind him for protection, he had this weird feeling when she would wrap her arms around his waist, telling him they should leave, though he usually didn't listen and changes into El Tigre anyway, standing his ground and fighting. He liked that feeling, but he didn't know why.

"Yeah, I know," Manny mumbled, setting down the books that were in his hands, holding his arms out protectively of Frida.

**CHHHHHHSHHH!**

"M-Manny!"

He couldn't help but blush slightly, as he heard the female hiding behind him cry out his name.

It was so innocent, so pure…

He felt a sudden disturbance arise in the deep depths of his pants. He almost groaned outloud from the immediate shock of pain that surged through his body.

Damn it!

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying to get the stiffness to soften. Why would her voice awaken his inner thoughts? It wasn't right to think of her… that way. Only close friends. That was it. Maybe it was just the tone in her voice. Yes, that has got to be it. Manny Rivera does not fall for his best friend. 

Never.

**CHHHHHHHHHHHHSH!**

Frida pointed to the left of the sidewalk.

"It's coming from over there! Look!"

They both spotted two raggedy looking donkey ears.

"Hey! I think it's a wild donkey!" Manny exclaimed, as Frida loosened her grip on his shoulder. All of a sudden…

"Allllbino Buriiiito!

A small brown teen, with small but noticeable buck teeth, purple square rimmed glasses, wearing a badly sewn donkey suit, and a half stitched yellow cape, which trailed out behind. Frida groaned loudly, as Manny sighed and shook his head.

"Ugh…Davi?"

"Davi!"

Davi smiled broadly and nodded as if he hasn't missed anything. Frida pouted and crossed her arms, her wrist cuffs clanging together. Of all the people in the world, why was it Davi? And why didn't he come later when they weren't…together?!

They being her and…Manny.

Davi, or 'Albino Burrito', (his own awkward super 'hero') has been Manny's number one fan since seventh grade. Though he was extremely annoying, and appeared at the most awkward moments. Manny knew his heart was in the right place, and that all Davi thought that Manny was the awesome superhero, and wanted to be just like him. He had respect forDavi, since he obviously looked up at him, and marveled him. But Frida didn't exactly feel the same…

"Uh…Davi…what are you doing?" Manny asked, smiling abit, slightly embarrassed.

"What does it look like Im doing?! Im making my heroic entry…"

"No, no, I meant, what are you doing here?""Oh! I've been following you two!"

Shocked, Frida pushed herself in front of Manny, blushing angrily.

"Davi! You have not right to be stalking people, like you're not enough of a creeper already!"

Davi rubbed his chin, then smirked wildly.

Oh, Im sorry! Did I ruin your…date?"

Frida clenched her fists, and blushed even more. Manny choked on his saliva, doubling over, coughing hard.

"DAVI!!" The blue and curly haired teens shrieked in embarrassment.

"Wh-what the hell are you talking about?!" Frida cried, grinding her teeth. Manny tried a different approach, trying to not be as aggressive as Frida was.

"Davi…c'mon, me and Frida are just friends, right Frida?"

"Frida unclenched her fists, and sighed heavily. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she put her defensive stance down, and nodded with gloom.

"Y-yeah…just friends…"

Totally unconvinced about the being 'Just Friends', Davi decided to change the subject.

"I was only following you because I want to ask Frida if I can come to the totally awesome party tonight!"

"No!" Frida almost screamed. "Davi, you are SO not coming to my party!"

She didn't want to be as harsh as she was, or cruel, but she also didn't want anything to ruin this party; and usually, Davi is the one that usually causes trouble, trying to be 'Albino Burrito'. When he was going to give that up, no one knows.

"Aw, But why!? I've never gone to a real fiesta before! This is gonna be the biggest end of the year parties ever, and I wanna be there to enjoy it!"

"No!"

"Aw, but-"

"No!"

"Maybe just for a little while—"

"Nope!"

"Please?"

"**NO!**"

Davi needed to find a new tactic. Right now, he wasn't getting anywhere with his begging and pleading.

"Fine, then I wont stop following you two until I am allowed to attend!"

"How many times am I going to have to tell you, Davi?! **N-O**! No means no!"

Having quite enough of being rejected, Davi turned around and started to slowly walk away.

"Fine… I guess I'll just head on home…did I ever mention that the police station is on my way home?"

Frida stopped talking, as her and Manny listened intently. Was Davi calling a bluff…? He must be, he wouldn't be stupid enough to rat the both of them out…would he?

"I'll just…stop by the police station, and give Chief Suarez a good reason to stay home from his seminar tonight. Won't that be fun?!"

Frida narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"You…you wouldn't dare…"

"Oh, but I would. And how would Mr. Rivera react to his son going to this…wild fiesta?

Manny held up his hands in defense.

"Hey man, I'm not the one throwing the party!"

"**MANNY!**"

"What? It's true!"

Davi smiled.

"So, what'll it be?" he asked, with that smile on his face. "I get to come to the party, or there will **BE** no party!"

Frida turned back around to Manny, with pleading eyes, desperately telling him to do something. But he was fresh out of ideas, and wasn't sure on what to do…except for one thing.

"Ugh...Fine, Davi. You can come to the party."

"**MANNY!**"

"Sorry Frida! But I didn't know Davi was so good at black mailing!"

"Perfect! This is gonna be SO much fun! But first, I must go re-stuff my atomic piñata!"

Davi turned on his heels and added, "I'll let you two get back to your date!"

"**DAVI!"** the two teens cried out, desperately trying to stop him from seeing them as a couple. It was already embarrassing enough, Davi didn't need to make it worse!

"Oh, riiiiight, your 'it's not a date' date. Gotcha! Bye!" he dashed off before either Frida or Manny could respond. After standing there for a few seconds, absorbing the events of what just happened, Manny and Frida continued their walk to Frida's house, to drop off her belongings.

"Im sorry, Frida!" Manny apologized, readjusting her books in his arms again. "It was either he came to the party, or there wouldn't of been a party!"

Frida patted his shoulder.

"Its okay, dude. I didn't know dorky Davi could be such an evil genius! I was just as freaked out as you."

"He's probably been planning this from the very beginning, knowing you'd say 'no' if he asked politely."

"Great, another good reason to enforce that Davi is a total creeper. "

"But you must admit, that was a well thought out plan to have worked on us! Im pretty impressed!"

Frida was impressed herself. She didn't know Davi had it in him. He was still a creeper, but a smart one, nonetheless.

After a few short minutes of discussing how Davi was an evil genius, they soon arrived to the Suarez Residence, that two story house with wired gates, and was totally decked out in a police theme; blue, red, and white. Frida made it perfectly clear that she wasn't going to become and obsessed police officer like her family. It would get boring after a while, and who wants a boring job?

She turned to Manny, extending her arms to retrieve her books.

"Do you want me to help you take your stuff in?" Manny asked, giving back her things.

"Wh-what? NO!"

She quickly corrected her tone.

"-ahem-…N-no, Manny, It's okay. I'll be right out. And besides, I think it's my turn to feed the dogs."

She almost blushed as she saw his devilishly charming smile curve on his lips.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you right here. Tell Churro I say 'hi'!"

Frida smiled and nodded, grabbing her keys from her suspender pocket, sliding it into the key hole, turning it to the left. For some reason, it wasn't unlocking.

"Damn it…" She mumbled under her breath. "Just like the stupid lockers at school…"

She stood there a few more minutes, fumbling with the lock. Manny watched, raising his left eyebrow.

"Uh, need some help?"

As soon as she opened her mouth, she heard a click, and her pale white door cracked open. She sighed in relief, thanking God once again, for giving her a miracle.

Uh, n-no! It's okay! I got it!" she called back, sheepishly.

She smiled and gave a small wave, back stepping into her house, then slammed the door shut. She leaned against the door, hugging her books against her chest.

"Man…" She whispered to herself. "What a day…"

Suddenly, a blue of brown, black, and ran came rushing towards her, then attacked in a ninstant, hurling her to the ground.

The family pets, German Sheperds, Tazor and Shotgun, (both named after dangerous police weapons, which Frida thought was typical for her family) pounced upon her, licking her face and wagging their tails happily, glad that she was home.

Frida was used both of her hands and stroked both of the canines' heads.

"Aw, hey you guys!" She cooed nuzzling into Tazor. She loved dogs, that Frida.

"Where's my little runt?"

"Yip, Yip!"

The smaller, newer dog, a puppy that she bought with her own money two to three months ago, scampered down the hallway, slipping and sliding on the hardwood floor.

"Churro!" Frida squealed, opening her arms. "Come to mommy!"

Of course Frida would name her "Baby" after her favorite food! It was either that, or Manny, and after thinking of a handful of excuses of why she named her that if Manny happened to ask why, she just decided if she named her puppy after a food, that she obviously loved, then no question would be asked, and no awkward silences will be had.

Churro leaped into Frida's arms, making cute yip sounds, slobbering her face with wet, sloppy, sticky kisses.

"That's a good girl!" Mommy loves you so much!" Frida kissed the puppy's head, backing herself against the door, standing back up. Yup, the usual greeting you get when you come to the Suarez house; getting attacked by two grown German Sheps and a restless puppy. She was used to it. Dogs show love too!

She grabbed her stuff and collected her books; briefly removing her boots, sliding across the floor in her knew socks. Heading into the kitchen, which was connected to the basement, the backyard, living room, dining room, and stairs leading to the bedrooms, she noticed her older twin sister, Anita and Nikita, sitting on the couch, watching one of those stupid soap operas that no one watches anymore. She tried to sneak by, but amazingly, they sang in unison with their shrill voices:

"Frida!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**_________________**_

**_Por que-Why?_**

**_Gracias- Thank you_**

**_Tem amo mucho- I love you so much!_**

**__________________**

**Oh Lordyyy. **

**I have been working on this chapter all week, and I've been typing it for over two hours! (And believe me, I wasnt getting destracted!) Ive been "watching" underworld 2, and now Im watching the first one, and I JUSSSTT finished. Geez, and the chapter isnt even done yet! I didnt write the rest because school is a bitch. ^_^; But Im sure I'll have it all done by Next week! **

**Onward!**

**--Reggie--**


	3. Chapter 3

_**El Tigre**_

_**No more Miracles.**_

**Alright, so this is my first Story about something that ISN'T about Naruto. Haha and that is a slight challenge for me! And also, it is in third person! So there won't be any P.O.V's, and my grammar will be greatly improved! So no short cuts! At least not much... Eheheh. I swear I love this El' Tigre pairing! Alright, so this is 'No More Miracles', an El Tigre Fan fiction. Pairing I am using is Frida Suarez and Manny Rivera, (who is also El' Tigre.) You know, if you've never seen this show, you should really watch it, to really get my fan fic. Eheh.**

Disclaimer: I do not own El Tigre. (I never said this with the Naruto ones. I'm sorry. I don't own Naruto either. xD) All the Characters I will be using For this Story are owned by Sandra Equihua & Jorge R. Gutierrez.

_This means thinking_

_**This means inner feelings**_

_**This means sounds. (**_Ex. _**Clack! Tick!**_)

This just adds intense to the word. (Ex. All she wanted was him.)

**This is me talking. :D**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo means changing the setting. (Ex. Next Paragraph) or third person point of view.

_**No More Miracles.**_

_**__________________________**_

_______________________________________

Frida sighed, slouching her shoulders.

"…Yes, sisters of mine?" She responded sarcastically, turning her head. She couldn't stand her sisters, and vowed she never would. She hated how they suckered up to their father, just because they were both the captains of their stupid Jr. Police Squad. She also hated…

"Where have you-"

"Been for the past-"

"20 minutes? You're LATE!"

Oh, how she loathed how they would finish each other's sentences, then end together. She was **so** thankful that she wasn't a twin. She would shoot herself than to than to have someone look exactly like her.

"I don't need to explain myself to you two freaks."

"Don't back talk-"

"To us! We are older and-"

"Better than you, so don't-"

"Mouth off to us!"

Frida rolled her eyes, and then cringed as they shrieked;

"AND FEED THE DOGS!!"

Frida bared her teeth angrily.

"CHRIST ALMIGHTY, I FREAKIN' KNOW! DOESN'T GOTTA FREAKIN' TELL ME!" She yelled back, forcing the pantry door open, grabbing the enormous bag of IAMS dog chow, then slammed the door shut.

"That's right! Manny is still out there waiting for me! " she mumbled to herself, as she lifted the enormous green bad into the air, tilting it to fill Shotgun's bowl first.

"What did-"

"You just say?"

"Manny? Manny **Rivera?**" the twins exclaimed. Frida felt her cheeks burn, so she put her head down, pretending to be fully concentrated on filling the bowl perfectly.

"That kid is always-"

"Having his pants-"

"Below his knees!"

Nikita and Anita burst into laughter. Frida knew that Manny's pants were always too loose…so he had to always wear a belt. Of her doesn't then… Well, his pants fall. Frida gave a small sigh and began to fill Tazor's bowl.

"Dad hates him, doesn't he?" Nikita asked her twin teasingly.

"Yeah, he does, like, a whole lot! I'm surprised Dad hasn't banned him from Frida seeing him!" Anita responded, chuckling.

"Well, what do you expect? Fri-duh is 'Daddy's Little Girl', and will let her have whatever she wants!..."

"SHUT YOUR UGLY FACES!" Frida yelled, throwing the dog chow on the ground. "You BOTH know that that isn't true at all! Dad favors you BOTH most of all! Compared to you two, I'm a piece of shit!"

And with that, she dashed up the stairs to the safest place in the house- her room. Churro ran right behind her, because A) she could sense that something was troubling her, and B) Frida forgot to fill her bowl, too!

Frida slammed her bedroom door, and threw her books into a chair she had nearby. All she needed was to find her pink and black wallet, and she's free to go! She hopped over some socks, shirts, and miscellaneous paper, and opened her window curtain for some natural sunlight. She glanced out the window, seeing that Manny hasn't moved from his spot… In fact, he was looking directly at her. She blushed again- Oh, how she hated herself for doing so!

She unlocked the hinges and lifted her window up. She stuck her head out and yelled,

"I'll be down in a second!"

"Hurry up!"

Before Frida turned back around to continue looking for her wallet, she caught sight of Manny's backpack. Her eyebrows rose.

"Hey, Hey Manny!" She called back out, "You just wanna leave you backpack and stuff here? It'll save us a whole lot of time!"

Manny nodded, sliding off his backpack, reaching inside to grab his wallet.

"Yeah, good idea! Here!"

He slung his backpack into the air aiming at Frida's window, Perfect shot! Frida snagged it in with one arm, quickly pulling it in, against her chest. She gently rubbed the bag against her body, moaning softly.

_'M…Manny's stuff!'_ She thought, her eyes closed, hugging the bad against her harder.

"Got it?"

Her fantasies were interrupted by the sound of Manny's voice, calling up to her. She quickly threw his stuff against her nightstand, and then stuck her head out of the window, smiling sheepishly.

"Y-yeah! Got it! Be down in a sec!"

She slammed her window shut, quickly closing the curtains. Ger room was dark again. She leaned against the wall, sighing heavily. What was going on with her? She is not a creep stalker! No, No, **NO!**

"Damn it!"

_____________________________

Her amethyst eyes burned with jealousy, as anger raced through her veins. It was unfair—she could never get what she wanted! And here's Suarez, practically rubbing it in her face, even though she didn't know it…

Yet.

Zoe Aves has had it up to **here** with Frida Suarez. She hated everything about her….but what she hated most was her tight relationship with Manuel Rivera.

Zoe has always had a grudge on Frida, ever since preschool. Manny was her friend first! How dare that blue haired bitch steal him away and tell him lies! Some nerve she has!

Zoe sighed, as she leaned against the brick wall she was hiding behind, periodically peeking from behind, carefully absorbing Manny's every move.

Ever since they had their first villainy outing, she immediately fell in love with I'm. She couldn't help it. His devilish charm seemed to sweep her off her feet…

She sighed again, and began to finger the silver necklace that rested around her neck. Even though the second time, he used it as a scam to use her, she still kept it. Through all the pain, hurt, and tears, she kept it. She could never bring herself into bringing harm to the trinket. It was way too special to be cremated or just thrown away. She had to keep it. It was the only thing that Frida didn't have. The only thing that was close to being Manny…

She peeked from her brick wall, her eyes following Manny's body rock back and forth, as he waited patiently for…_her._ Zoe scowled.

"Stupid, stupid Girl! Never keep a man waiting! Pfft. Such an amateur!"

Zoe took in a deep breath, pulling herself together. She was trying to find her nerve to just go up there and talk to him, but also knew it wasn't going to be as easy as it was before. She drew her shoulders back, puffing out her chest, to make her look in control. She sauntered from her hiding place, over to the man with the gorgeous, brown curly hair.

"_Hola _Manny. What are you doing all the way out here?" Her tongue kept getting in the way, making her accent stronger than intended. Manny looked up, noticing her presence.

"Oh! Hey Zoe!" He smiled warmly, making her face heat up. "I'm just waiting for Frida. What brings you out here?"

Zoe scratched the back of her black hair, shifting all her weight on one foot.

"Oh, um…I'm just taking a walk…Why are you waiting on…_her_?" She asked, her voice dripping with venom as she mentioned her.

"I and Frida need to finish doing some last minute shopping."

"For? What is the special occasion?"

"Frida's School out Fiesta."

Zoe's eyes widened.

_Another party! How dare she have another part and not invite me, even if I wouldn't have gone anyway!_ She thought angrily, clutching the ends of her black skirt tightly.

**Ping!**

Her angry scowl turned into a satisfied smirk. She had the perfect idea. If she couldn't have Manny, then nobody could. Especially not that puta Frida, either!

She smiled, with a slight hint of mischief. Her plan was formed completely out of malice, and it was going to work. She was sure of it.

She rested herself on the boy, gently running her fingers up and down his well built chest.

"A party, eh?" She cooed, nuzzling up to him. "Why don't you just skip it, and we can have a fiesta on our own!"

Manny's brown cheeks started to color, as Zoe continued to finger and rub his chest. Manny wasn't sure if he should be feeling incredibly lucky, being sensually touched by a female, or incredibly awkward and uncomfortable, because the female that was touching him, was his best friends' worst enemy. And if Frida happened to catch them, the scene would make him look really bad.

"HEY!!"

He sighed. He had spoken too soon. The world just LOVES proving him wrong, doesn't it?

Why do bad things happen to good, innocent people? He thought helplessly, hoping that all hell wouldn't break loose.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!"

"Oh, Frida Suarez, its you! I thought you were just some hobo sneaking out of that filthy house—oh that's right, you do, actually live there!"

"You better watch who you're mouthing off to, Aves! I'll have my dogs sick you in a heartbeat!"

"You mean those things you call pets? No, I don't think so."

"You're REALLY startin' to piss me off, Zoe!"

"Oh? I haven't noticed. Then that's like, a bazillion points for me and still nada for you!"

Zoe and Frida started to go at it, like angry scorpions defending their territory. Pinching and stinging…and the spitting of the venom…

"Oh, YOU WANNA GO?!"

"Bring it on, weakest link!"

Snarling like a cat, Frida lunged for Zoe, aiming to claw her eyes out, but was stopped by Manny, who was holding her back. She tried struggling, but he wouldn't let go. She even by passed the fact he was holding her waist.

"M-Manny! What are you doing! Can't you see I was about to take her out?

Zoe crossed her arms, and stuck out her tongue. Frida growled and tried lunging again, only to once again, be pulled back by Manny.

"Frida, if you fight fire with fire, you're just going to get burned. Just ignore her—we have some shopping to do. We're way behind anyway."

Frida groaned heavily, but knew he was right. After she stopped trying to resist, Manny let go of her. She turned around to face him.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess you're right." She then smirked, throwing a glare at Zoe. "My party is waaaay more important than her!" They both turned around, as Manny said,

"Well, it was nice seein' you around, Zoe!"

As they began walking off, Frida turned her head, analyzing an angry Zoe Aves. Frida proudly stuck out her tongue in sweet victory. Zoe threw her the middle finger, and while Manny wasn't looking, she gave Zoe one right back.

Loud music, dark atmosphere, bright trippy, rave lights, and plenty of food and fun, and the party only begun! Piñata's were being beaten, bottles were being spun, music was being played, and kids were enjoying themselves! What more could a kid want, than to party celebrating the last day of school?!

Frida and Manny were chatting next to the drinks table, with cups of Inca cola in their hands.

"Wow! This party came out better than I expected!" Manny exclaimed, and then took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, totally. Everyone seems to just be chillin' and enjoying themselves." Frida responded, smiling brightly. She was s happy that not only was her party a success, but Manny hasn't been interrupted by any El Tigre duties all day! So far, so good.

"Ah." Manny sighed in relief, slouching against the table. "Everything is going so well…What could go wr—"

Frida cringed, then slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Dude!" she hissed through clenched teeth. "Haven't you learned anything?! Whenever you say…those four words, something bad always happens!"

Manny gulped, nodding slightly. She was right—usually whenever you say those four crucial words, something, or EVERYTHING ends up screwed up. Good thing he didn't finish the last word; It would have been all downhill from there, for sure!

Frida let go of his mouth, and rested against the table once again.

"Man that was close. I thought for sure that—"

Another distraction! She lost all of her balance, ending up falling against Manny, who caught her before she hit the ground, like an automatic reflex. She clung to his broad shoulders tightly, and then quickly realized how close she was to his face. She was so close…all she had to do was lean a little closer, and then they'd get caught up in the moment, and time would stop…

"Manny blinked, blushing slightly from the sudden contact of her body against his. He never felt so nervous when he has caught her like this many times before…why did he feel so awkward now? And her face was just so close to his…

"Albino Burriiiiiiito!"

The two teens' jaw dropped, from the familiar song and voice.

"**DAVI!!"** They shrieked. Davi gave them both a big smirk of satisfaction.

"Oh, my bad! Did I ruin your '_It's not a date'_ Date again?"

Manny rubbed his temples as Frida balled up her fists.

**"DAVI!" **she screamed, grabbing the collar of his shirt, bringing him closer to her angry face. The whole party seemed to stop and stare, from the sudden outburst.

**"WHAT?"** she roared, giving them a good reason to ignore her little fuse and just continue to party.

"Davi!" she growled in his face. "If you say **anything** about me and Manny on a stupid date, I swear, this will be the last party you'll ever come to, and I'll make the rest of your **life** a living **hell**! **UNDERSTAND?" **

Davi nodded nervously, sweating bullets.

"Yes ma'am, Frida ma'am!"

Frida let go of his collar, and smirked angrily.

"Good, I'm glad that we understand each other. Now, **GO** before I change my mind!"

Davi scurried away. Manny stepped back a few spaces away, just to make sure that Frida was completely sane again. Frida took a sip of her soda, and then glanced at a very terrified Manny.

"What's up with you?" She asked, as if nothing happened. Though he wasn't completely sure that she was completely sane, he took a chance and stood next to her again.

"Testing! Test 1-2-3!"

"Ugh, anything but that!"

Frida's band members, Carmen Mendez and Jasmine "Jazzy" Alvarado, were standing on the stage with their instruments, (Carmen being the bass player, and Jazzy being the drummer) trying to get everyone's attention.

"Since this is Frida's party, I think we should play some of our tunes!" Jazzy exclaimed, twirling her drumsticks. "Right, Carmen?"

"Right! Now, where is Frida, anyway?!"

Frida blushes, looking at Manny. He smiled and whispered,

"Go."

She smiled and lightly punched his arm, then started making her way through the large crowd, to the small stage. Once she arrived, she picked up her glossy, ruby red guitar and started to get the other teens excited.

"Hello, Miracle City! Tell me, who do ya' love!?"

The teens below her cried out,

"Fri-da! Fri-da!"

The blue haired girl shut her eyes, and took in a deep breath, then smiled. She loved to hear her name chanted by all of her adoring fans.

"Hey Frida! What are you gonna play for us?!" A voice shouted from within the large crowd. Frida snapped her head towards her band members.

"Yeah, you_ guys_. What are we gonna play?" She asked through clenched teeth. Carmen tapped her chin. In no time, she snapped her fingers.

"How about that new one you've been working on?" she suggested. Frida almost choked.

"W-what! Are you kidding?! Don't you even remember what that…who that song was about?!" Frida whispered furiously.

"Yeah, but it's not like he's notice or anything," Jazzy piped in. "Manny is too dense to realize it's about him."

Frida opened her mouth, and then closed it. Jazzy did have a really good point.

"Alright, fine. We'll do the new one."

Jazzy let out a squeaky 'yes', as Carmen smirked. Frida turned back around, to the eager faces of teens who wanted her to sing.

"Okay everyone," Frida began, strapping on her guitar. "This is a new song that I've been working on for a while. I'd like to call it…" She paused for a moment. What would she call it? She hasn't thought of a name yet!

"Erm, 'Waiting Patiently'!" Jazzy quickly answered. Frida murmured a 'thank you', and continued to speak.

"Yes, 'Waiting Patiently'. That's the one! Ahaha…" She coughed. "It's an unfinished piece, so don't get mad if it kinda sucks, okay? Well, hope you like it!"

The crowd started to settle down, as the music started to play. Standing in the same spot as before, Manny slightly nodded his head to the beat of the bass. He always wondered how the 'Atomic Sombreros' could blend each instrument together. It was like they had always belonged together…

Frida's voice began to fill the area.

_"Looking back, I don't regret…one single day…"_

He smiled slightly. He couldn't help himself. For the longest time, he adored her singing. He couldn't lie- she had the most amazing voice in all of Miracle city. Frida always denied, but oh, how it was true.

_"…It's harder than I could imagine. 'Guess I should have known that…"_

She was a mystery, that Frida.

_"…Say goodbye, I'll be okay! I'll remember you 'cause, true love will never fade! When it's real, you can feel it! And I know, that you know, that I'll keep on waiting patiently….Faithfully for you…"_

Frida glanced at Manny, on the last part of that song. If only he knew, if only…

**CRASH!**

Frida's eyes widened at that horrible sound. No, this can't be right. Nothing was supposed to go wrong tonight!

"What was that?!" Carmen shouted to Frida, after Jazzy screamed in terror.

"I don't know! I just…"

Suddenly, a herd of kids come running right at her, screaming like crazy. Frida, Carmen, and Jazzy managed to jump off the small stage just in time before it was trampled to pieces. Frida caught Davi, quickly grabbing him by the cape.

"Davi!"

Davi gave her a terrified look, as he cried out,

"It's…It's the_ Cuervo La Negra_!"

Frida let go of Davi, who then ran for his life afterwards. Frida growled angrily. The Black Cuervo? That could only mean one thing…

Zoe Aves.

Frida caught sight of Manny, who gave her a sympathetic, pleading look. She sighed heavily, as she mouthed the word

'Fine'.

Manny smiled brightly, as he turned the 'T' on his El Tigre belt. He made a loud roar/growl noise, shouting his name.

"El Tigre!"

As Manny began to fight Zoe, dodge green rays of energy and taunting her to death, Frida kept her distance, and watched as her party went down the drain.

_I think it's safe to say…what else could POSSIBLY go horribly wrong?_ She thought, as her eyes drooped. Stupid Zoe, why couldn't she have ruined her life the next day!?

"Zoe!" Manny demanded, "What the hell are you doing here!"

Zoe smirked, settling herself on the reddish brown roof.

"What do you think?" She replied, jumping off the roof, using her black jet pack to hover over the ground. "To crash this party, of course!"

Manny scowled, balling his clawed fists.

"Zoe, you have crossed the line! You know that this is Frida's party! Why do you want to ruin it for her? Can't you just back off, for once?"

Zoe let out a scornful laugh.

"Are you kidding me?!" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I hate Frida Suarez…" she then smirked; "And besides! I don't know about you, but I'm going to have a BLAST!"

She took out a small black box with a big red button on it. Manny rolled his eyes.

"What are you gonna do? Bore me to death?"

"Haha, very funny, Rivera."

Zoe pushed the red button, causing it crack. Manny was about to laugh, until he saw the small black box transform to a large gun, with an equally large blue bullet, in liquid form.

_What in the…_ Manny thought in disbelief. _What IS that thing?!_

Zoe placed her first finger on the trigger.

"This is a plasma Photo-Cannon," Zoe explained, while smiling. "The plasma that is shot out follows any kind of thermal energy. That means…anyone in this area could be a victim."

Manny's eyes widen, as Zoe played with the trigger.

"Zoe, don't be _loco_! You wouldn't hurt innocent people, would you?" Manny tried to be reasonable. Zoe wasn't that crazy, was she?

"Who says I wouldn't!" She retorted, placing a hand on her hip. What Manny didn't know was that…

He was falling right into her trap.

This was only part one of her well thought out plan. Of course she wouldn't hurt innocent people. She had a reputation to keep. She was just acting as if she would, so Manny would be caught off guard. Though the cannon and the plasma were real, the plasma did not go after thermal energy. It aimed at objects like trees, buildings, tables, etc…

"This is a dangerous toy, Rivera…" She aimed in Frida's direction. "How much damage do you think one of these…could do?"

Frightened for Frida's safety, Manny lunged towards Zoe.

"Zoe, DON'T!—"

**BOOM!**

Zoe pulled the trigger, laughing maniacally.

"Crap!" Manny shouted, but was too late to stop her. The plasma bullet hit a building nearby. And that was only the beginning.

Using her jetpack, Zoe launched through the air, taking random fire. Whoever was in the way, or wouldn't move fast enough would just be caught in the explosion. It wasn't part of the plan for people to get hurt, but in Zoe's mind, you snooze, you lose, no questions asked.

Meanwhile, Manny was trying to dodge explosions, tell people to find safe shelter, chase Zoe down, AND try to save Frida at the same time!

"Ugh, why couldn't this 'hero' job be a little easier?!" Manny mumbled angrily, dodging an explosion. He then remembered that no one ever said being a hero would be easy. Life can be so complicated!

Kids were screaming, explosions were taking place all over the large back yard; things were being shattered, broken, and/or knocked over. Sometimes, all three at once! Frida buried her head between her knees, as she hid behind a knocked over table. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

_My party is being ruined!_ She thought sadly._ My party will be most remembered for being the worst in history! Gee, what a way to kick off the summer vacation!_

After she thought most of the party was destroyed, Zoe flew over head to see a certain someone in a badly sewn suit give off the signal.

That's right, Davi.

That was part two, of Zoe's grand master plan. While she was creating a distraction by wreaking havoc, Davi called Mr. Suarez to tell him what was going on at his residence. Emiliano, of course, flipped out and told Davi he'd be home immediately. At first, Davi told Zoe that he would never betray Manny, and he'd never betray Frida, because he had finally gotten into the party. Unfortunately, his mind was quickly changed, when Zoe won him over with 25 dollars. It's a shame, that Davi.

As Davi was hiding in the bushes, three houses down from the Suarez's he saw a police van zoom pass him, with the 'Suarez' license on the back. Davi quickly stood up, holding two flashlights above his head, waving his arms frantically. In 60 seconds, Mr. Suarez would park, get out of his car, unlock the door, run through the house, go into the back yard, and blow a fuse. Zoe caught site of Davi and the flashlights, pressing a button for her gun to transform back into a small black box.

"Sorry Manny…I'd love to continue our rendezvous, but I've got bigger fish to fry. Adios!" She launched through the air with that jetpack of hers, with a trail or laughter behind her. Shocked by the sudden turn in events, he shouted "I'll get you next time, Cuervo la Negra! This, I swear!"

But what Manny didn't know…

"AYE PAPI!"

…Was that Emiliano Suarez was standing a few inches behind him. Many slowly turned around to face Mr. Suarez's wrath, as Frida's head jerked up. One word instantly popped in her head, as she peeked from behind the table.

_….Shit._

_________________________________

"_FriDaniella Lorena Castrano Suarez!"_ Emiliano yelled in fury. Frida cringed as her father used her full name. She knew that when he used her full name like that, she was in deep trouble. Manny was surprised—he has never heard Frida's father use her full name.

"FriDaniella?" he mumbled to her.

"Don't ask," she whispered under her breath.

"_CAYATE_!" Emiliano shouted. The two teens were sitting on the white leather sofa, waiting for Emiliano to drop his bomb, while Carmella, Frida's mother, called the parents of the children who were caught in the mist of the party. Frida crossed her arms and legs, slouching into her seat. She just had to pop the 'What else could go wrong' question.

"How could you disobey me like that?!" Her father boomed.

"It's not like you told me I couldn't"

"Don't get mouthy with my! Your mother and I did not raise you to be a wild child! We raised you to—"

"To be some police drone like my two loser sisters! Yeah, I know!"

"Do not talk ill about the police force! You're lucky I haven't sent you to military school yet!

"No, I'm lucky I didn't come out like YOU, or anyone else in this police obsessed family!"

Emiliano growled angrily. He wasn't going to tolerate Frida's wisecrack back talk.

"FriDaniella! I have NOT raised you to be unclean, and unpure!"

Frida sat up in her seat, glaring at her father.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Frida screamed. Manny jumped slightly, shocked by the unexpected outburst. "I'm just freakin' fine! I'm not unclean! I'm not un-pure! IM FINE!"

"I've had enough of you and your smartass remarks!" Emiliano screeched. "You have no right to disrespect me in my own home!"

Manny quickly sat up, butting in;

"Senior Suarez, look, it's not Frida's fault. It…It was my idea…I'm really sorry about this…It won't happen again."

Manny…Frida thought, touched by the fact Manny was taking the blame. Emiliano shot him an evil look.

"You're damn right this won't ever happen again! I'm sick of Frida hanging around with such a negative influence like you! She's getting this bad behavior from a pendejo!" Emiliano sneered.

"DAD!" Frida shrieked.

"Emiliano!" Carmella scolded, hearing his last statement.

"Manuel, You are BANNED from having any contact with my daughter, ever again!"

"DAD!" Frida stood up, screaming. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!"

Manny put his head down, then slowly nodded. He couldn't fight Emiliano, no matter how much it hurt. He knew he could take insults, but he didn't know how to take being forbidden to never speak to Frida ever again. But he was just going to have to deal with it, until Emiliano calmed down, for a few days.

"Yes…Mr. Suarez."

Frida's eyes widened, as tears started to fill her eyes. He was just going to give up?! Just like that how dare he leave her like that! She would **DIE** without him!

"Manny!" She choked, struggling to hold back tears. He turned to her, smiling gently.

"Maybe it's for the best, Frida. You'll be safer without me around."

And with that, he asked to be excused, got up, and left the living room. Frida heard him say goodbye to her mother, then the front door slam. Frida lost it; the tears she was holding in were now streaming down her face. She was upset and angry; it wasn't fair to her. How could her father be so cruel?!

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed, pushing Emiliano out of the way, running out of the living room. She sobbed, pushing her mother, running up the stairs. Emiliano was about to chase after her, but Carmella firmly took his arm.

"Let her be, Emiliano."

_________________________________

Frida got to her room, slamming the door hard enough, hoping it would break. Awakened by the loud slam, Churro sat up, and saw her owner flop on her bed, sobbing heavily, hiding her face in her pillow. By instinct, Churro ran to the side of Frida's bed, jumped on, and nuzzled Frida gently. Frida cried harder, her body heaving heavily as she staggered to breathe. Churro laid down against Frida, comforting her with licks and nuzzles, until Frida finally cried herself to sleep.

__________________________________

"Manny, what were you thinking!" Rodolfo cried out, as he got home.

"What?" Manny responded, not looking up.

"Carmella—Frida's mother, called your mother, who called me and told me what happened. Why did you think you could throw a wild party at the Suarez's house?!"

Manny groaned, running a hand through his dark brown curly hair.

"Look, Dad, I really don't want to talk about this right now…can we do this later?"

Rodolfo exchanged glances with Grandpapi, who just shrugged, as he petted Senior Chapi.

"Alright Manny. We'll discuss this tomorrow…"

Manny was heading up the stairs as his father called after him-

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here!"

Manny rolled his eyes, slowly walking up the steps.

_No one talks about that stuff anymore…_

_…_

_Stuff…stuff…st—_

Manny smacked his forehead.

_Damn it! I left my stuff back at Frida's house!_

He looked at the time.

It's only 10:30…Frida should still be awake.

As he got to his room, he turned his belt, transforming into El Tigre. It would be much easier to sneak out of the house in that form.

He silently opened his window, stepped out, and then shut it again. He connected a claw hook on the edge of the roof, and began to mountain climb down the side of the house. He calculated that if he was quick enough, he should get to her house in five minutes. Ten at the latest. He knew if Frida's father caught him lurking around, especially in Frida's room, then he was dead for sure. He couldn't let that happen, he already got her into enough shit.

He began jogging down the lit sidewalk, panting silently. Not even his brown boots made a sound. Miracle City was quiet tonight. All the house lights were off, the sky was black…it was all too un normal. Miracle City was supposed to be a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy…but he figured it didn't have to be that way all the time.

He came to the police-decked out Suarez residence shortly. He looked up, towards Frida's window. The lights were off. He raised his eyebrow.

He started to climb up the side of the house, making sure to be stealthy, and to make sure the Suarez's German Sheppard's didn't notice him. If they did…

He hopped on the balcony, tip-toeing to Frida's large window. He peered inside, softly tapping the window.

"Pssst! Frida!" He whispered. He figured she was fast asleep, when he got no response from her after a few minutes. He fingered the lock until he heard a soft click. He lifted the heavy window, stepping in her dark room. Of course, magazines and a lot of junk were all over the floor. He shook his head, smiling, then started to scope out for his backpack.

"Aha!"

He caught site of it leaning against her night stand…which was right next to her bed. He carefully hopped over miscellaneous objects that were scattered all over the place. Finally, he made it to his desired destination. He picked up his backpack, and slung it over his right shoulder.

Now, to get out of here!

His gaze was then caught on her sleeping form. He blinked, watching her body slowly rise and fall, as she breathed steadily. He noticed she wasn't in her sleep clothes.

"…"

He turned his head, seeing her pajamas folded neatly on a purple LayZ Boy chair. He sighed softly.

_Maybe I'll just tuck her in or something…leave a last impression on her..._ He thought, walking towards her folded clothes. His feet got caught, and he almost tripped and fell on his face. He looked down.

He tripped over a pair of Frida's panties He blushed, and then had the strangest urge to pick them up, which he did. He played around with them, and then began to sniff them, and oh GOD, did they smell good! He ran her camouflage panties all over her face, lost in the mist of her scent. He loved her scent, he couldn't help himself.

_God, who knew panties, could smell so good!_

He looked around, and then stuffed her panties in his pocket. She'd never know, right?

He picked up her night close, and walked back over to the sleeping Frida. He knew she slept like a rock, so he'd have no trouble changing her. He gently pushed her over on her back, and started to fiddle around with her red suspenders. He unbuckled both straps, and then quickly pulled off her boots, so the dress would slide off easier. He pulled off her knee socks, but slowly this time. He stared at her light brown legs, admiring them. He had to admit, he loved her legs. He lightly ran his fingers up her leg, trailing up to her thigh. Frida shuddered and moaned, as her leg twitched. He bit his lip, feeling the snake awake from his dark cave. He wanted to groan in pain, but he couldn't risk anyone hearing, or worse, Frida waking up.

He shook his head, continuing to slide off her dress. Damn, what has he gotten himself into? He sat her up, gently tugging off her white shirt. He had to stare, Damn, that was all he could do. He admired Frida's half naked body, clenching his fists as his erection started to grow painfully hard. He never noticed her perfectly curved body, or her ample breasts. He couldn't help himself, he had to touch her. He ran both of his hands up and down her sides. He felt her skin tingle and flex beneath his touch. He thought his little _'exploration'_ was harmless, as he then gently started to squeeze her right breasts.

_Just innocent exploring…_he thought. _That's all._

Frida's face turned pink as her back slightly arched.

"…Mmmm..Muh.." She groaned. He almost groaned himself, until he heard someone coming upstairs.

"Shit!" He cursed to himself, trying to put her black T-shirt on as quickly as possible. He then put on her white, pink, and black boxers, and then placed her under the covers. Frida murmured something, and then turned to the opposite side. He grabbed his stuff once more, and then quickly escaped through the window.

_Man, what a night._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**_________________**_

**_Hola- Hello_**

**_Loco- Crazy_**

**_Cayate- Shut up_**

**_Puta-Bitch_**

**_Pendejo- Unknown. O_o_**

**__________________**

**My birthday is in two days!**

**No, Manny isnt coming on to Frida yet. D**

**Yes, Zoe is in it. xD**

**Davi is a backstabber! ;D**

**--Reggie--**


	4. Chapter 4

_**El Tigre**_

_**No more Miracles.**_

**Alright, so this is my first Story about something that ISN'T about Naruto. Haha and that is a slight challenge for me! And also, it is in third person! So there won't be any P.O.V's, and my grammar will be greatly improved! So no short cuts! At least not much... Eheheh. I swear I love this El' Tigre pairing! Alright, so this is 'No More Miracles', an El Tigre Fan fiction. Pairing I am using is Frida Suarez and Manny Rivera, (who is also El' Tigre.) You know, if you've never seen this show, you should really watch it, to really get my fan fic. Eheh.**

Disclaimer: I do not own El Tigre. (I never said this with the Naruto ones. I'm sorry. I don't own Naruto either. xD) All the Characters I will be using For this Story are owned by Sandra Equihua & Jorge R. Gutierrez.

_This means thinking_

_**This means inner feelings**_

_**This means sounds. (**_Ex. _**Clack! Tick!**_)

This just adds intense to the word. (Ex. All she wanted was him.)

**This is me talking. :D**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo means changing the setting. (Ex. Next Paragraph) or third person point of view.

_**No More Miracles.**_

_**__________________________**_

_He gently trailed his fingers along her thigh, looking at her devilishly. She blushed, biting her bottom lip, trembling from his touch._

_"Oh Frida…" He purred, starting to caress her inner thigh. She blushed more, starting to close her legs._

_"Man—"_

_He put a finger to her lips._

_"It's alright, Mi amor…" He gently pried her legs back open, admiring the wet stain on the front of her panties. She was so embarrassed—she didn't want him seeing her getting herself wet…because of him!_

_"I know this is your first time," he said softly, sliding his hand between her legs. She began to shake uncontrollably, as he began to rub his fingers against her private thoughts. "But it's alright," he continued, "We can lose our virginities together, if you don't mind…"_

_She couldn't help but moan helplessly, as he began to play with her, rubbing his fingers roughly against her._

_"M-Manny!" She pleaded, blushing. "Oh God…p-please don't touch me there…A-At least…not….yet…"_

_He chuckled, as she gasped when he slid his index finger under her panties, entering her slowly. She let out a deep-heated groan, blushing and shaking like mad._

_"Hehe…you look so cute when you try and deny that you want me…"_

_"Manny…!"_

She shot up, breathing furiously. Her head snapped left and right, scanning her room; the sun peeked through her window. It was silent, and she was alone. Though she was glad that nothing really had happened, she was disappointed that it was only a dream. It just seemed so real…like her leg was actually being sensually touched…by…

She groaned and let her head fall back on her black, fluffy pillow. She turned on her right side and glanced at her glowing iHome clock.

9:35am, Saturday Morning.

She loved Saturdays, but man, did she hate mornings. Nothing exciting ever happens at sunrise!

She sighed, rolling on her back once again, resting her left hand on her forehead, and her right on her chest. Her mind was playing tricks on her; making her dreams realistic, only to wake up and find that it really wasn't.

She sighed again, letting her knees rise to form a pyramid under her covers, only to feel something cold and wet deep within between her legs. She let out another frustrated groan.

_Great,_ she thought, annoyed. _The dream wasn't real, but my bodily functions were._

She peeled her covers back, and a strong aroma of fish stung her nose. She hopped out of bed, cursing herself for making such a mess. Apparently, she wasn't just wet. She had climaxed on herself as well. She scratched the back of her messy blue hair, slipping her feet into her slippers.

"God…" She murmured. "Maybe I am becoming 'unclean', or whatever."

She opened the door, peering her head out for any signs of her pig headed father. He mission was to avoid, and ignore him for the rest of her life—or until he lets Manny see her again. The coast was clear, so she decided to head to the bathroom, like usual. She tip-toed past her parents' room, until she heard something that caught her attention.

"…It's for the best, Carmella."

"Emiliano, are you sure you're not going too far? Sending private officers to escort Frida around for the summer sounds abit drastic…"

"Are you questioning my punishment?"

"No, but…"

"No buts! I meant it when I told that Rivera to never associate with Frida ever again…"

Frida wanted to kick the door down, and just scream in her father's face on how he could never keep her away from him; but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was already in trouble, and she didn't want to risk her summer—even if it did mean she may be spending the rest of it alone…

_No._

She couldn't bear the thought of it; it made her stomach churn. She started to double over, and quickly leaped towards the bathroom, slamming the door. She gripped the counter of the sink, leaning her head in, opening her mouth, letting the tears and vomit force out of her.

____________________________________

_"Rivera!"_

_He smirked as he began to latch on her erect nipple, gently sliding his tongue against it. She moaned as she leaned over him, supporting her weight on both of her arms._

_"Oh Manny, you're so…" She gasped as he took her left breast into his left hand, pinching with his index finger and thumb. "Docile!" _

_He let go of her breasts, and began kissing up her neck, then to her jaw. He draped his arms around her bare body, bringing her closer. She leaned her head against his chest, as he ran his hands up and down her back._

_"I love you, Manny."_

_"I love you too, **Zoe.**_

His eyes shot open, his heart pumping fast. His cheeks were burning, as he couldn't stop blushing. He only could say three words…

"What. The. **Hell.**"

He groaned, placing his arms behind his curly hair, closing his eyes.

_The Sun is too damn bright today!_ He thought. _Why the hell would it be sunny outside if I feel like shit right now!?_

He covered his head with his pillow, blocking out all the sunlight he could. Not only did her feel like crap, but he just had to dream about Zoe Aves!

**Zoe Aves!!**

He didn't know what was wrong with him; all he knew was that he needed help—

And…that he needed to get rid of the raging boner that hid underneath the sheets.

"Damn it!"

He threw his covers back, hopping out of his bed. He hadn't changed last night; all he did was threw off his shirt, and just left on his jeans. He then realized how painful it was to be erect in a pair of jeans.

_How am I going to get rid of this!?_

His thoughts then wandered back to the special videos he found in his father's room of Rodolfo and his Mother doing…things, they shouldn't have taped. No wonder they were called 'Crazy High School Days'.

Manny shuddered, and his boner quickly died. The quickest way to lose a boner, was to think of your parents, doing positions he didn't even know was possible.

He slammed his bedroom door and made his way downstairs. He noticed it was unusually quiet in his house. Even Senior Chapi and Little Donkey were quietly watching TV, with no sound. He plopped down on the couch, picking up the remote. Little Donkey poked his head up, with a small piece of paper. Manny glanced at it; then retrieved it. He opened it and proceeded to read:

_Manny-_

_Your Grandfather, Mother and I are at a Towne Meeting. Don't forget to eat lunch, and take care of the city while we're out. _

_-Love Dad_.

Of course, he thought. They'd leave me here to fend for myself.

He slid his hand into his right pocket to deposit the piece of paper, until her felt cloth between his fingers. He pulled it out; then blushed.

He had forgotten; how could he forget!

He left Frida's camouflage panties in his pocket! He stared at the underwear for a while, and then held them under his nose.

_I will never wash my face again! This, I swear!_

He swore he was in love with her scent. But he prayed Frida would never realize they were gone, or witnessed that he had them. It would ruin their friendship, and make things awkward!

He groaned, stuffing them back in to his pocket, then ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't feeling like himself. He was asking himself all of these questions…why would he suddenly have special interests (or obsession) with underwear? Ladies underwear! Especially, his best friend's underwear!

He then stood up, screaming;

"Since WHEN I DID BECOME A CREEPER?!"

Senior Chapi and Little Donkey gave Manny a confused look, shocked by the sudden, random outburst. , Manny smacked his forehead, plopping down on the couch, once again.

"Damn it!" He covered his face with his hand, sighing heavily. He was starting to think; maybe he should have a man to man talk with his dad, after all!

He glanced at the window, and noticed that the sun was still making its way into the sky. It gleamed through the window, making everything golden in its presence. He smiled abit; he knew Frida loved this time of day.

Speaking of that blue haired chick, Manny decided to pay her a little visit.

He knew if he calculated correctly, her father would have already left home for his day shift, and her mother would be leaving in 2 minutes and 15 seconds to go on her weekly grocery shopping. And Anita and Nikita…well, they just didn't care.

_Perfect!_

He then realized that he knew Frida for so long, he practically knew everything about her, and how her crazy family worked.

He quickly put on his striped short, and slid on his leather jacket.

"Alright, Little Donkey and Senior Chapi! I'm going out for a bit. Donkey, you're in charge!"

And with that, he dashed out the door.

_______________________________________

"Nikita! Anita! Frida! I'm leaving!" Carmella announced, grabbing her purse and car keys ff of the counter. The twins didn't lift their heads from their books, and mumbled a goodbye. Frida angrily clicked her nails against the glass kitchen table. Carmella noticed Frida's funky mood, and gently patted her head.

"Aw, its okay _Mijah,_ everything will be fine, ah?" She kissed the top of her head, and then headed out the door.

_That's a lie._ Frida thought mournfully. _Everything will never be fine, ever again._

She excused herself from the table, and headed towards her room. Slamming the door angrily, she kicked a pile of clothes across the room, cursing loudly.

**Tap Tap.**

_What?_

Frida lifted her head, and looked around. Where did that noise come from?

**Tap Tap Tap!**

_The hell…?_

**Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptapta-**

"ALRIGHT! I GET IT!"

She shot her head in the direction of the window; to her surprise…

"Manny?!"

She ran over to her window to greet the curly headed boy with his amazing smile. She opened the window, and poked her head out.

"Manny! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"What do you think? I came here to see you, of course!"

Frida blushed, slightly, altering her eyes to the ground.

"Wow Manny…you didn't have to…really…"

"But I wanted to! I knew your parents would be out today, so I wanted to come over!"

"Hehe…oh Manny…"

"And besides, do you really think your crazy dad will keep me and my best friend apart?! I don't think so!"

Frida let her head fall, and sighed.

_I knew it was too good to be true…_

"Best friend, eh?" Frida plastered a smile on her face.

"Of course!" Manny furrowed his eyebrows worriedly. He could tell Frida was feeling abit down.

"What's wrong?" He asked, searching for the truth in her true blue eyes. Frida could sense what Manny was trying to do, but she knew it wouldn't work; she was a closed book. But she still had to make something up, to cover up her disappointed feature. She took place on the ledge of the window, pulling her knees against her chest.

"I'm fine! It's just that, I'm really mad at my dad. It's like how the hell could he disrespect you like that? Even kids have standards, ya' know?"

Manny slightly nodded and mumbled,

"Uh huh, yeah, I totally get what you're sayin', man."

He tried to pay attention, he really did; but he just kept getting distracted by Frida's wonderfully beautiful and smooth tan legs, which were pushing against her breasts! He cursed himself for being a man with manly urges. Frida frowned when she noticed he wasn't listening.

"You didn't hear anything I just said, did you?"

Without thinking, Manny asked;

"Do you shave your legs often?"

Frida raised her eyebrow, giving him a glare.

"Why?"

"I just couldn't stop noticing how smooth they are." He looked at her. "Well, do you?"

Frida blushed and ran her fingers up and down her calves.

"Eheheh…I don't shave, it's just that my legs are naturally hairless…I also use olive oil to make them all smooth and stuff…"

Again, Manny only half-listened. Frida narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

Snapped out of his days, Manny blushed, realizing what he just got himself into. He needed to think of something, and fast!

"Um, well, they are WAY nicer than…Zoe's! By a million!"

"Why would you be comparing my legs with _Zoe's?"_

Manny gulped.

"N-no! See, it's just that…" He scratched the back of his head, trying to think of something else.

"See, it's just that….Zoe's legs are just so hairy! I couldn't imagine you're like hers?"

"What are you trying to say?! You thought my legs would look like hers?! What else have you been comparing about us, eh!?"

Manny held up his hands in defense.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm just trying to say, that you have pretty legs!"

Frida blinked, ten blushed slightly.

"Oh…thanks."

An awkward silence settled among them.

"Um," Frida continued, breaking the silence. "I overheard my parents talking. Their making private officers follow me around all summer! Can you believe that?!"

Manny made a face.

"What the hell! Does your dad hate me that much!?"

"Apparently. Its gonna suck so much! All of our plans; RUINED!"

Frida pouted. Manny cupped his chin.

"Hey, maybe we can still hang this summer!"

She gave him a look.

"What are you talking about?"

"We can still sneak to see each other right?" He smirked. "I mean, they don't have to necessarily know, right?"

Frida blinked, and then smiled devilishly.

"Dude, you, are an artist!"

They both laughed and gave each other a high five.

"I will not let our summer be ruined!" They cried out in unison! "This, we swear!"

Soon, it got awkward again. Frida rubbed her arm and Manny looked away to his feet.

"So uh, should we hug now or something?" Manny asked anxiously. Frida made a nasty face and gag noises.

"Ew, gross, no!" She laughed, punching his arm. Manny smiled, trying not wince from the pain of her powerful punch. She didn't know, but Frida had a strong arm.

"You know," Manny glanced at her. "You should try out for volleyball next year for school. You'd be great defense."

Frida blushed and laughed nervously.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, would I ever lie to you?"

She smiled.

"Thanks Manny, I'll consider that next year."

Manny gave her a warm smile. Frida couldn't help but notice that…

_Manny…Manny is moving closer!_

Manny of course, didn't notice that he was leaning towards her.

"Um, um…" Frida couldn't find the words. All she could do was babble.

"Frida?" he gave her a questioning look.

"Manny! Be careful!—  
"Wha—AHH!"

"AHHH!"

Manny lost balance and fell through her window, toppling on top of Frida. Frida squealed, unprepared for the sudden contact of his body oh hers. Both groaned in pain and looked at each other.

"Frida, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just think that—"

Frida looked at the position they were in. Her legs were open, as he was between them. He was propping himself up with his arms, and their faces were only inches away from their lips to touch. She felt his warm breath lightly blow across her face. What saddened her was that he was probably oblivious to what was actually happening. But maybe it was better that way- him not knowing she likes- maybe even love him. Maybe…

"_Mijah's!_ I'm hooome!"

Frida blushed like crazy, as Manny's head snapped up towards the voice.

_Shit!_

Frida accidently kicked Manny in the nuts, scream whispering;

"Get…Get OFF!"

Manny cringed in pain, rolling off Frida, and clutching his crotch.

"Damn, damn, damn…"

"Oops! Sorry Manny!"

"Frida! I got you new bras! I'll be right up so we can try them on you!"

"AHHH!"

Frida frantically looked around, and then spotted her bed.

"GO! HIDE!"

She grabbed him and stuffed him underneath her bed, just in time too, as he mother opened the door, and burst in.

"Uh, there's this thing called knocking, Mom!" Frida wailed in embarrassment. Her mother seemed to ignore her.

"C'mon! Hurry up and take that shirt off! I want to try these on you!"

Frida sighed, and mumbled;

"In other words, you don't give a damn about what I say, do you?"

Frida slightly turned her head to catch a glimpse of Manny's head. She gave him a glare that said 'If you look, I will make your life a living hell when this is over!'

Manny immediately shut his eyes.

Frida turned back to her mother, and then slowly slid off her shirt.

"I got the fancy lacey bras that you like!" Her mother cooed, holding up a red one. Frida smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks mom."

"I also got you those strapless one's for you too!"

"Really now?"

"Yes! I had to go to three different stores though! Finding bras for you isn't easy, you know!"

Carmella smiled and groped her daughters' breasts. Frida squealed, blushing hard.

"Mom! I'm not a little girl anymore! You really don't have to do this! I have boundaries too, ya' know! Isn't this illegal?! Just let me goooo!"

Carmella smirked.

"Oh my, how you've grown! I know you're not a little girl anymore! But I just don't want you to grow up anymore! You're only fifteen and your boobs are larger than your sisters'! You make shopping impossible for you with _your_ double D's!"

"MOM!"

Carmella laughed, which quickly ended. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. Something was wrong; something was out of place.

"Mijah… was someone else in this room while I was gone?"

Frida gulped.

"No…w-why?"

You're room doesn't, well, still doesn't smell like it usually does…" She narrowed her eyes.

"Is there…a BOY in this room!?"

All of a sudden, time seemed to immediately stop.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**_________________**_

**_Mijah-Daughter_**

**__________________**

**Oh Yes. Im a pervert. :D **

**Like it? **

**took me 2 days to type. **

**Any questions and comments?**

**REVIEW! **

**--Reggie--**


	5. Chapter 5

_**El Tigre**_

_**No more Miracles.**_

**Alright, so this is my first Story about something that ISN'T about Naruto. Haha and that is a slight challenge for me! And also, it is in third person! So there won't be any P.O.V's, and my grammar will be greatly improved! So no short cuts! At least not much... Eheheh. I swear I love this El' Tigre pairing! Alright, so this is 'No More Miracles', an El Tigre Fan fiction. Pairing I am using is Frida Suarez and Manny Rivera, (who is also El' Tigre.) You know, if you've never seen this show, you should really watch it, to really get my fan fic. Eheh.**

Disclaimer: I do not own El Tigre. (I never said this with the Naruto ones. I'm sorry. I don't own Naruto either. xD) All the Characters I will be using For this Story are owned by Sandra Equihua & Jorge R. Gutierrez.

_This means thinking_

_**This means inner feelings**_

_**This means sounds. (**_Ex. _**Clack! Tick!**_)

This just adds intense to the word. (Ex. All she wanted was him.)

**This is me talking. :D**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo means changing the setting. (Ex. Next Paragraph) or third person point of view.

_**No More Miracles.**_

_**__________________________**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**_____________**_

All of a sudden, time seemed to immediately stop.

_________________________________________

Frida smiled nervously and adjusted the goggles on her head.

"Don't be ridiculous, mom!"

Her mother wasn't totally convinced. She faced the opposite end of the room; Frida let her foot touched the floor, and sighed. Manny couldn't help himself; he had the strongest urge to grab her leg, which he did. He grabbed her foot, and began kissing up her leg, which made Frida squeal in surprise. Her mother looked at her daughter, and Frida tried to desperately fake a smile.

"What was that, _Mijah_?" Her mother asked. Frida moved her foot, to get Manny to stop messing with her leg. She felt him draw back and slinked against the floor under the bed.

"It was just a toe spasm!" She lied, off the top of her head.

Her mother blinked, and then smiled brightly.

"Alright then, lets us try those bras of yours on!"

Frida's eyes widened.

"Uhh…I think I'm old enough to put on my own bras!"

"But _Mijah_! These are the super lacey brand—"

Suddenly, the silence was broken with a sharp roar; Frida was horrified.

_Manny?!_ She thought angrily. _Goddamn it!_

Carmella stared at her, pointed a finger into the air.

"There's something you're _hiding_ from me!"

"_No!_ There isn't!" Frida yelped.

Carmella walked up to Frida's bed, and then crouched down to look under the bed. Frida fell face down onto the bed, as she cursed in her head.

"Oh! It was just your El Tigre plushy! Since when did they make these? Oh Well!"

Frida sighed in relief.

_…Plushy?_ She thought. She realized her mother dragged Manny, who wasn't moving and trying to act much like a stuffed toy as possible.

"Oh! Of course; my plushy, right!" She exclaimed.

"What do you keep in this thing; Rocks?" Carmella set Manny down on the bed, and then exited the room. "I'll go get the rest of the clothes!" She closed the door, and Manny released a huge sighed.

"Manny!" She snapped her head towards him. "What the _fuck_!?"

"Sorry Frida!" he coughed, with blood starting to drip down his nose to his mouth. Frida obviously kicked him in the face. Frida grabbed a few tissues from the box that was sitting on her night stand, and began pinching his nose, blotting the blood off his lip.

"Sorry for accidently kicking your face" she said calmly. "But you freaked me out when you started to lick my leg! Lean your head back."

Manny tilted his head back, but vowed to _not_ tell her the truth.

"I swear it _wasn't_ me!" _Lie._ "It was probably a bug or something!" _Lie._ "I tried to get it off, but I was unsuccessful." _Lie_.

He felt bad for lying, to his best friend, and he knew she'd believe anything he said, because she trusted him with her life. But he didn't want to risk their friendship by telling Frida he wanted a small taste of her legs because they looked so delicious to him! How awkward would that be, if you told _your_ best friend that?! And that dream that involved Zoe Aves? He hated her so much, and he thought it was so wrong—then he started to think. Zoe is _Frida's_ arch rival, not his. He and Zoe could just start over with a fresh new plate, if she would let him. But then, would he be betraying his best and closest friend? He knew he was going to be miserably bored during the summer without Frida being his motivation to do good things _or_ bad things. Manny groaned angrily to at himself. He didn't know what to do, and it bothered him; A LOT.

"Manny?"

He blinked, coming back to reality. He didn't realize that he spared out for a few minutes.

"Oh. I'm sorry, what was that?"

Frida sighed, pushing some of her cool blue hair, behind her left ear.

"I _said_," She repeated in an annoyed tone, "My mom is _so_ embarrassing. I'm sorry you had to see and hear all of that."

"Its alright, were friends, _chika_. It doesn't mean anything."

Frida shut her eyes. God, how she wished it meant something.

"Wow, so, you're a double D?"

Frida snapped her head in Manny's direction blushing, like mad.

"W-what?!" She squeaked, "Th-that's none of your damn business WHAT size I am!"

Manny sat up straight, then poked her cheek,

"Aw, c'mon, don't be shy! Your mom even said it herself!"

Frida blushed harder.

"M-Manny…"

Manny then groped her, squeezing gently.

"Man, how do you walk with these jugs glued to your chest?"

And with that statement, (which was just a lame excuse Manny used to get a freebee) Frida pulled back, and then whacked him over the head with her fist.

"Damn it, Manny! Keep you r dirty claws off me, you creep!"

"Ow!" Manny rubbed the top of his head and groaned. Maybe that wasn't a good such a good idea, after all!

"You didn't have to have to hit me that hard!"

"You deserved it! I should break your stupid face!" Though she was trying to be serious, she couldn't help but start to giggle. The face he was making was absolutely adorable, making it hard to keep a straight face. He too smiled and both teens began to laugh.

The laughter soon died, and an awkward silence fell between them. Manny was then, the first to speak.

"Uh…I think I should get going now…"

Frida frowned.

"Aw, why!" she whined.

"I don't want your folks to catch me. I've already got you in enough trouble as it is. I'll come back later tonight though, alright, _chika_?"

Frida wanted to argue, but her lips stayed glued shut. She instead, nodded in understanding.

"Alright, fine. But make sure my dad doesn't see you; you know how he gets with _boys_ coming to see me after 8 o' clock."

Frida and Manny both laughed nervously, remembering what happened _last_ time. ..

**FLASHBACK**

_Manny stood under Frida's window, desperate for time. She had just chewed him out for being 3 days and 6 hours late, but he needed to explain himself. _

_"Frida!" He whispered loudly. "Frida!" _

_Silence. _

_'Damn it!' She fell back asleep!_

_His head fell._

_'No!' his head shot back up, and he clenched his fist. 'I will not give up! This, I swear!_

_"Frida! Frida!"_

_He took in one last breath, and then screamed;_

_"FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"_

_Emiliano angrily opened the front door, burning with rage. Manny's eyes grew wide with fear._

_"O-Oh! Mr. Suarez! Uh…I can explain!"_

_"RIVERA!" he growled; "What are you doing here?! My daughter may not have visitors after 8 o clock!" _

_"Oh! Uh, then I'll just get going then…"_

_"TAZOR, SHOTGUN! SICK 'EM!" _

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The teens shuddered at the thought of Mr. Suarez's rage of doom.

It was silent again. Manny took that as a clue to leave; so he stood up, and opened the window.

"Manny, wait!"

Manny stopped then turned his head to face his best friend. Frida blushes, and then tried to find the right words to say.

"Uh, um, err…"

"Frida! I forgot to give you your new red swimsuit!" Frida heard her mother call, making her way back up the stairs.

_CRAP!_

"Frida, what is it that you want to tell me?" Manny question, unaware of what was going on. For Frida, there was only one thing to do, at a time like this!

"I-Im sorry for this, Manny!"

"What—"

Frida shut her eyes, and swung her fist, punching Manny in the face, causing him to fly out of the window, before her mom started banging on the door.

"Friiiida, open up!"

"Uh! Don't come in! I'm…naked!"

"PERFECT!"

Carmella burst through the door, holding three to four bags in each hand.

"We need to finish trying these on you!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_________________________________

Manny raised his head, a bit dizzy from the punch, and the hitting of the ground. He sat up, and rubbed his head.

"Damn, that hurt!"

"Mom! Stop! STOP!" Frida screamed from above him. Since he was still a little woozy, this is what _he_ heard:

"Manny! Don't stop! _Don't_ stop!"

. . .

_What the HELL?!_

He shook his head, groaning loudly.

"I may have hit my head a _little_ too hard…"

"What are you _doing_?"

Manny looked up, facing Zoe's face. She was looking at him with one of those "What the fuck" looks.

"Uh…" He quickly stood up, wiping the dirt off of his jeans. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"I asked you first."

Manny groaned.

"I was just punched out of the window by Frida…"

"You mean, you were _rejected._"

"No!" No, no; I was just; oh screw it! Now what are you doing here?!"

Zoe raised her eyebrow, clearly, not amused.

"I was taking a walk until, I saw you flying through the window."

"Yeah, yeah…long story…" Then it hit him. "Wait a minute! _You_ ruined Frida's party and got us in major trouble!"

Zoe blinked.

"…And?"

"Why, man! Why'd ya have to be a major _puta_ on that specific day, eh?! Now, I can't see Frida anymore, and it's your entire fault!"

She blinked again.

"Wow, it went better than expected."

Manny began to become angry.

"You're a horrible person! How could you be that calm about this situation! You went way pass the deep end, dude! This is your entire fault! YOU'RE FAULT! You horrible, horrible, selfish, bitch!"

Zoe blinked, and just stood there. Many suddenly felt incredibly awkward. He rubbed the back of his head.

"What, not objections?"

She shrugged.

"Hey, I'm not gonna argue when you're right." She stuck a lollipop in her mouth, and then continued. "I'm a _villain_, dude. I _never_ said I was nice."

Manny threw his head back.

_Damn it._

"And besides," She narrowed her dark, amethyst eyes. "How many times do I have to explain, I hate Frida Suarez!"

"Well, then why do you have to take all your Frida hating on _me?_"

"For my _own_ reasons!"

"Are you still mad that I 'broke up' with you?"

"AS IF I COULD FORGET!"

"Dude, we weren't even completely serious. We both just ended up using each other for darker purposes."

"Then I _enjoy_ being used!"

Manny blinked as Zoe covered her mouth, blushing like mad.

_I can't believe_ _I just said that out loud!_

_"_Zoe…I…"

"Look, I gotta go!" Zoe turned on her heels, and started to quickly pace away. Manny watched her, and then had a strong urge to go _stop_ her.

_Don't do it…Don't do it…UGH!_

He ended up running after her.

"Zoe, wait!"

He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Though she was a 'villain', she was still human. A girl. A _woman._ He couldn't be but so rude to her.

"Wanna go…get a smoothie together?"

He could see her blush slightly, and tried to hide it.

"Oh well, what's in it for _you_, Rivera?!" she responded bitterly.

"There is no catch. I just…I think I kind of owe you, ya' know?"

Zoe blinked.

_Is he…asking me on a date?_

"Oh…okay." She whispered. Manny smiled.

"Well, what are ya' standin' there for? Let's go!"

___________________________________________

"No way," Zoe laughed. "I had no idea!"

"Yeah, but that's how it happened."

Manny and Zoe were sitting on the park bench, slurping their smoothies and conversating. Manny was explaining to her how he had gotten his scar on his left eye. Zoe seemed to be enjoying herself, since she was smiling and laughing at all of his jokes, even if they _were_ abit corny. Manny had to admit, that he was too, enjoying himself also.

Zoe took a small sip of her strawberry smoothie, and then glanced at the curly haired boy.

"Manny," she whispered. "I had a really great time today."

Manny smiled a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, me too!"

_I didn't know Zoe could be so fun to hang out with!_ He thought to himself. _It's like she's a whole different person…_

"Hey…" She blushed slightly. "I'm really sorry about the whole party disaster… I didn't know it would have such an impact…"

Manny blinked as Zoe continued he explanation.

_Whoa…she's actually…apologizing…._

_"…_Don't get me wrong, I still _hate_ Frida Suarez…but I'll try not to mess with her while you're around."

They both smiled and Manny immediately moved his hand over hers. Zoe pretended not to notice, but she couldn't help but beam with happiness on the inside. Manny knew that Zoe meant every word she said; he could tell by the look in her eyes. Zoe _did_ mean it. She'd do anything for that Rivera.

It was silent for a few minutes. Zoe then spoke, not bearing the silence.

"Manny…" she looked him in the eyes. "Have you ever…kissed a girl?"

Manny blushed, and smiled with embarrassment.

"Nah, not really. I wish though, ahah…"

Zoe giggled, and leaned against him. He didn't seem to mind.

"Well, I've…never kissed a boy either…"

"Really"

"Yeah. Hard to believe, I know."

They shared looks for while.

"You know," her cheeks started to tint crimson. "If you don't mind, we uh…me and you could just…we could do it…together."

He too, started to blush.

"Just to like…get it over with?" he asked.

"Of course. It…It wouldn't mean anything."

_To you._

He blinked. She looked away, embarrassed.

"I know, it was a stupid idea…just forget it ever…"

Her speech was interrupted by Manny's lips, capturing hers. Her face went a dark shade of pink, surprised by this sudden action. Her eyes started to close, entering a trance of ecstasy and passion. It felt like it was all a dream.

_Manuel Rivera…is kissing me…He's really kissing me…_

Manny snaked his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. He wanted to feel a woman's body heat against his. He _wanted_ this feeling; he _needed_ it. Zoe slid her fingers through his tangled hair, feeling the vibes of his moans in response. He let out a seductive growl, running his hand up and down her thigh. She moaned gently, allowing his tongue to slowly enter her mouth, which made her moan again. Oh God, how he loved to hear her moan.

_I'm not kissing Cuervo la Negra..._He thought. _I'm kissing…Zoe Aves…_

Zoe then gently pushed him away, and knew that he probably wouldn't have stopped himself is she had allowed him to go further. He gave her a sad look, as she smirked.

"I have to get going. It's my turn to make dinner."

He opened his mouth to speak, but she put her index finger to his lips, shushing him.

"Come to my house tonight." She whispered. "I'll have my window unlocked. You're free to come attack me, if you want."

Manny groaned, feeling his erection build.

"…I'll be there!" He responded with lust in his voice. He never knew a female could make him feel that way before.

"Alright, _Bad_ man. I'll see you later."

Zoe stood up, kissing his forehead, and then she brushed off her skirt, threw her empty plastic cup in the nearby trash can, and began to walk home.

_I'll be there. _He thought. _I'll definitely be there._

But what he didn't know…

Was that he forgot about…

Frida.

_**____**_

**_Mijah-Daughter_**

**_Puta- Bitch_**

**_Chika-Girl_**

**__________________**

**Sorry I've been procrastinating! D: **

**I've got more, but thats another story. :D**

**Dont get mad, I like twisting things around.**

**Theres more in store. Just wait. ;D**

**Any questions and comments?**

**REVIEW! **

**--Reggie--**


	6. Chapter 6

_**El Tigre**_

_**No more Miracles.**_

**Alright, so this is my first Story about something that ISN'T about Naruto. Haha and that is a slight challenge for me! And also, it is in third person! So there won't be any P.O.V's, and my grammar will be greatly improved! So no short cuts! At least not much... Eheheh. I swear I love this El' Tigre pairing! Alright, so this is 'No More Miracles', an El Tigre Fan fiction. Pairing I am using is Frida Suarez and Manny Rivera, (who is also El' Tigre.) You know, if you've never seen this show, you should really watch it, to really get my fan fic. Eheh.**

Disclaimer: I do not own El Tigre. (I never said this with the Naruto ones. I'm sorry. I don't own Naruto either. xD) All the Characters I will be using For this Story are owned by Sandra Equihua & Jorge R. Gutierrez.

_This means thinking_

_**This means inner feelings**_

_**This means sounds. (**_Ex. _**Clack! Tick!**_)

This just adds intense to the word. (Ex. All she wanted was him.)

**This is me talking. :D**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo means changing the setting. (Ex. Next Paragraph) or third person point of view.

_**No More Miracles.**_

_**__________________________**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**_____________**_

_Ugh! Where IS he?!_

Frida was sitting at the desk next to her window, waiting for _'El Tigre'_ to rescue her from boredom. She sighed, resting her head in her hands.

"He should have been here by now…" She whispered to herself sadly. He said he'd be there, so what was taking him so long?

_Maybe he's just…running late._" She tried comforting herself. _Maybe he had to wait until his dad fell asleep. Maybe…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a low, tapping sound. Her head shot up, but was faced with disappointment. She thought Manny had arrived, but it wasn't him. It was just the puppy, trying to make its way safely through the mind field of Frida's room.

"Oh, its just you, Churro." She mumbled. As soon as she got over to her owner, Churro nudged her leg, in responding; 'So you're unhappy to see me?'

Frida reached down, and started to scratch behind Churro's ears, just the way she liked it.

"I didn't mean it like that, Churro." Frida sighed gently. "I was just hoping for that _El Tigre_ to show up at my window like he said he would."

Churro licked her hand, signifying that she understood. Frida rested her head on the desk, doodling on a scrap piece of paper. She ended up with drawing 'M+F=3'. She then found herself starting to draw daggers, swords, knives, and arrows through the heart. And with that, she began to angrily stab the pen into the piece of paper. She took a red sharpie marker, and wrote in huge letters;

'FUCK _YOU_, MANNY!'

She let the sharpie ink bleed through the paper, staining her desk.

"Story of my life!" She cried out. "Fucking red ink bleeding all over my paper heart!"

Churro sat and watched Frida curse to herself, and grumble how she hated Manny. She wanted to 'Love to hate him', not 'Hate to love him'.

Frida grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, letting all her inner rage go. She was upset, disappointed, and most of all, heartbroken.

"Why can't I be _me_ again?!" She cried out. "Why can't I go back to being normal?! When boys had cooties, and would never think of them as more than a friend!" She threw her pillow across the room, growling;

"I _hate_ Manny Rivera!"

Churro nipped her finger.

"Oh, _my_ mistake;" Frida sarcastically corrected herself. "I hate _loving_ Manny Rivera."

Content, Churro sat and waged her tail. Frida sighed again, resting her head back on the desk.

_I hate Loving Manny Rivera. _She thought sourly. _I sure hate loving him…_

**_Knock Knock_**

Frida sat up, hearing the soft knock on her door.

"Uh, Come in…"

Anita poked her head in, looking around.

"Hey, Frida, Mom made some late night churros."

Seeing the sight of one of her twin sisters, she sighed, and went back to pouting.

"Oh, its you." She mumbled to herself.

Anita furrowed her eyebrows, showing some concern.

"You're not going to jump up and race me downstairs for a piece? Wow, that is so unlike you, lil' sis."

Frida didn't answer, yet responded with a depressing sigh. Al she wanted was to see Manny; she didn't care about churros; She could get those any time, and her dad wasn't smart enough to ban her from those instead of Manny, which started to tick her off.

"Im not hungry." She mumbled, not facing her sister. Anita blinked.

"Not even for churros? _Home made_, churros? "

"Im not hungry for _anything_, right now!"

Sensing that something was definitely wrong, Anita stepped in, and closed the door behind her.

Aw, c'mon. Whats wrong, sis?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Anita sighed, placing a hand on her sisters' shoulder.

"C'mon, we may act like we despise each other, but you know you can tell me and Nikita anything."

Frida groaned, facing her sister.

"Even if I _did_ want to tell you, I don't know how to explain it."

She put her head down again, her eyes glancing out the window.

"And besides," she added. "You wouldn't understand."

Anita blinked, then snapped her fingers.

"You're…you're in LOVE, aren't you?!"

Frida grunted, snapping her head otwards her sister, blushing like mad.

"N-No I _am_ not!!"

"Aww! Nikita! C'mere! Lil' Frida is in _love_!"

"Whaaat?! I knew this day would come!"

Nikita swung the door open, smiling brightly. Frida help up her hands in defense.

"I _am not_ in love with anybody!"

Anita and Nikita began squealing in delight.

"Who do you think it is?!"

"I dunno! Is it our next door neighbor?"

"Jesse Garcia? No way! He's a total weirdo!"

"Frida's kinda weird…"

"That's true. Hmm…"

"You guys!" Frida cried out desperately. They ignored her.

"Oh! Oh! I know! How about Jake?"

"Nah, he's a nerd! Frida wouldn't be caught dead with a book!"

"Oh! What about that cute little boy-what's his name?- Oh, DAVI!"

"BWUAAHAHAHAHAHA! Davi!? You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"GUYS!!"

The twins went silent and stared at their little sister, who was fuming. "Im not in love with Jesse, Jake, OR _especially_ that little annoying creep, Davi! I don't _love_ anyone!"

It was silent, until the twins both squealed;

"MANNY RIVERA!"

"NOOO!"

"Aw! That is _so_ cute! Two best friends that are in _love!_" Nikita cooed. Anita giggled and nodded.

"No!" Frida barked. "I _hate_ Manny Rivera, and Im pretty _damn_ sure that he cares _less_ about me!"

It was silent again.

"Are you, su—"

"YES!"

The twins shared glances, then Nikita shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'm going off to bed." She stated, then excused herself out of the room. Anita and Frida watched her.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find us."

Anita ruffled Frida's true blue hair, then followed Nikita out. Frida sighed, her eyes focusing on the window.

"Damn Manny," She murmured, as her eyelids began to fall. "I sure do _hate_ loving _you._"

_**_______________**_

**_None._**

**__________________**

**Alright.**

**Part on of this chapter is done!**

**PArt two will mostlikely be up tomorrow.**

**And dont get so upset with my MannyXZoe. Read the Pairing I chose, it says MANNY FRIDA, so DONT GET YOUR UNDERWEAR IN A BUNCH. mkaay? kthnx. **

**and besides, its only a distraction, the real good stuff will be out sooooooon. ^_^**

**Dont get mad, I like twisting things around.**

**Theres more in store. Just wait. ;D**

**Any questions and comments?**

**REVIEW! **

**--Reggie--**


	7. Chapter 7

_**El Tigre**_

_**No more Miracles.**_

**Alright, so this is my first Story about something that ISN'T about Naruto. Haha and that is a slight challenge for me! And also, it is in third person! So there won't be any P.O.V's, and my grammar will be greatly improved! So no short cuts! At least not much... Eheheh. I swear I love this El' Tigre pairing! Alright, so this is 'No More Miracles', an El Tigre Fan fiction. Pairing I am using is Frida Suarez and Manny Rivera, (who is also El' Tigre.) You know, if you've never seen this show, you should really watch it, to really get my fan fic. Eheh.**

Disclaimer: I do not own El Tigre. (I never said this with the Naruto ones. I'm sorry. I don't own Naruto either. xD) All the Characters I will be using For this Story are owned by Sandra Equihua & Jorge R. Gutierrez.

_This means thinking_

_**This means inner feelings**_

_**This means sounds. (**_Ex. _**Clack! Tick!**_)

This just adds intense to the word. (Ex. All she wanted was him.)

**This is me talking. :D**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo means changing the setting. (Ex. Next Paragraph) or third person point of view.

_**No More Miracles.**_

_**__________________________**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**_____________**_

_Man… Where…where am I?_

Manny groaned, trying to open his eyes. He was tired, and his body wasn't responding to his brain, making it difficult to function.

His eyes opened slightly, but the shine of the morning sun practically blinded him, so he quickly shut them. This time, he tried again, not completely facing the window. He blinked a few times, slowly sitting up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and let out a yawn. He was fully awake now; and something didn't seem right. Where was he, and how did he get there?

He looked around, realizing that the room he was currently in… was not** _his_** room. And the bed he was currently laying in…was not** _his_** bed. He turned to his right, catching a glimpse of black. He squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look.

_Since when did I own a black pillow?_

Wait a minute; he _knew_ he didn't own any type of black pillow. As a matter of fact, that wasn't a pillow at all. It was...it was** hair;** and not just any hair, a **woman's** hair; and this particular woman… **wasn't wearing _anything_.**

"Oh. It's just Zoe."

Manny let his head fall back on the pillow, and pulled the covers back over him.

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

He jolted up, breathing furiously, snapping his head in to Zoe's sleeping form.

"EH?! Zoe?! Zoe _Aves?!_"

He started to silently freak out, not knowing what to do.

_Wh-what am I doing in Zoe's house, in her bed---_

He peeked under the covers, sighing in relief. He had his jeans on, but his shirt was somewhere…where did he throw it?

He closed his eyes, trying to desperately remember last night. His thoughts were scattered and his head was pounding. What happened last night?

_Okay…I...I snuck out last night…came to Zoe's house…attacked…her to…bed…lost my mind and kissed her deeply…she moaned…Oh God…Took clothes off…desposited my shirt and jacket on…on…on the floor…Next to…the white chair!_

He figured out where the rest of his clothes were located, but he wanted to remember the events that happened last night. All he could vaguely remember was that he snuck through her window, pushed her on the bed, and how they started making out, and everything got hot, and some of his clothes were removed…but everything else seemed to be a blur.

He shook his head, peeling the covers back, and hopped out of the bed. Zoe murmured something, and turned over, giving Manny a nice, clear view of everything she had. He paused for a moment, and then shivered, trying to gain control of himself.

_Don't look back;_ He thought to himself, making his eyes focus on his shirt and jacket. _Just forget about it, Manuel. Just forget…_

As Manny slid on his T-shirt, he couldn't help but think that he was forgetting something…Something important. H e was supposed to do something last night, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. As he grabbed his black leather jacket, he knocked Zoe's purple _suave_ lotion on the floor. He bent over to pick it up; he read the label.

_Haha; Suave. Suave… Suah-veh…Suarez? Suarez?!_

He slapped his forehead.

_FRIDA!_

How could her forget about Frida? How was it so hard to remember?

_Oh damn…she's gonna kill me!_

He sped up his pace and threw his jacket on, and hopped out of Zoe's open window. Why was he being such a jerk?!

As he ran to Frida's residence, he stopped by the local flower shop and bought her a few red tulips, and then he stopped by the general store to pick up a bag of fresh churros. He thought if he's give her a few apology gifts, Frida would forget about being mad at him, like he's seen in the movies and TV shows.

If only he knew how wrong he was.

Hasn't his mother every taught him that 'Hell hath _no_ fury, like a woman's scorn'?

As he arrived, he noticed that all three of the Suarez cars were gone. Emiliano must be at work, since the police cruiser was gone. Carmella obviously went out to complete some errands', because the family SUV wasn't there either; And Anita and Nikita probably took their red sports car out for a very, very, long ride around the city. He guessed Frida was home alone, since two Police officers were standing in front of the front door.

"Wow," He muttered. "She wasn't kidding about the security."

He snuck around back, climbing up the side wall, making his way to her balcony, leading to her window. When he got there, he noticed her window was abnormally open. He cautiously stepped through, and closed it behind him. He closed the curtains also, so no one would accidently catch them, and mistake everything for…something else.

"Frida?" he called. Her room was completely dark, and no one answered. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, as he got nervous. He could _feel_ that there was someone _else_ in the room with him.

"F-Frida?"

He saw two; big red glowing eyes stare right at him. His eyes grew wide in fear.

"F-Frida!" He called out again. "I brought you some flowers, a-and some churros!"

He watched as the pair of red orbs began to move closer. He started backing up.

"Frida," he cried out this time. "Frida! FRIDA!"

The lights flicked on, and a very angry and distraught Frida stood before him. He realized that the red eyes were just his goggles.

Well, that's what he hoped.

Frida punched his arm; he cringed in pain.

"Okay, I deserved that."

"Where the hell were you?" She growled, clenching her fists.

"Do you know how long I waited for you to show up!? I waited all night for a fucking _no_ show!"

"Sorry! I accidently lost track of time, and fell asleep!"

"Sleep my ass!"

As Frida began to angrily rant, all Manny could notice was her generous chest heaving up and down as she yelled at him for being 11 hours late. Ever since her mother pointed them out, Frida's breasts were pretty much the first thing he'd notice.

Frida noticed him not paying any attention to her, and so in result, she punched him again.

"My eyes are up _here_, you asshole!"

Manny rubbed his arm, which was beginning to throb in pain.

"Okay, maybe I deserved that too."

"How could you ditch me like that? I've never done any of that to _you_!"

"I said I was sorry! I dozed off!"

"Fucking liar! I called your house, and Grandpapi told me you were gallivanting with Cuervo la Negra! YOU WERE WITH ZOE LAST NIGHT! You totally betrayed me! You know how much I hate her, and yet, you do this to me! Dude, she said I was _lame_! HAS SHE LOST HER MIND?!

Veins racing with rage, Frida swung her fist to give Manny another good punch, but something in Manny just snapped. He caught her fist in mid punch.

"Damn it, Frida!" He roared. "_YOU_ don't own, or control me! I am El-mother-fucking-Tigre, and I can hang out with anyone I-mother fucking-want!" Fuming, Manny closed his hand, crushing her fist. Frida screamed in pain. Zoe hates _you_, not _me_!"

Right there, Frida began to sob, yanking her hand away from his grip.

"M-My hand!" She cried. "My hand...it's broken!"

Manny stood there a few seconds, and then realized what he did.

"O-oh shit! Frida, I'm so sorry!" He reached out to help her, but she violently jerked away.

"Get out!" She screeched. "I HATE you, now get out!"

"No, Frida, I'm so—"

"I _hate_ you! I hate you, get out!"

"Frida, I want to help—"

With her free hand, Frida reached into her left boot, pulling out a 45 revolver. Astonished by her taking a gun out of her show, he slightly began to panic.

"Frida, p-put that down…"

"GET OUT!" She barked, tears still streaming down her face. "Get out, you bastard, or I'll blow your head right off your shoulders!"

"Frida, I'm sorry!"

The gun clicked, signifying that it was ready to be used.

"Get. OUT!"

Manny turned around, and dashed through the window. Before he jumped, he heard the gun drop, and Frida break down in tears, staggering to breathe, heavily coughing, and gagging with wails of pain. It dawned on him that he caused all of her pain- her even broke her hand. He wasn't sure what came over him, but the feeling of power, that feeling of being in control- he honestly had to say that he actually kind of _liked_ that feeling…and he knew there was going to be a major problem with that.

He was on the ground now, and he sighed heavily.

_What have I done?_

"Hey! Hey, Rivera! _Qué Pasa?!"_

Manny looked up, seeing the face, well, skull, of his old pal, Django, coming his way.

Django waved happily, smiling abit. Though he is the grandson of the infamous 'Sartana of the Dead',he vowed to 'turn the other cheek', and be a good guy, resulting in Manny and him becoming really good friends. Manny doesn't know that Django only went to the good side for a certain blue-haired female, who he happened to be madly in love with. It was crazy, but it wasn't quite impossible.

"Dude, what's up?" the skeleton teen asked brightly.

"Django…dude…I'm kinda not in the mood…I'll see you later, okay?"

Manny groaned and walked on, leaving a confused Django.

_What is his problem?_

He looked up, and noticed which house he was standing in front of.

_Isn't this Senorita Suarez's house?_

He blinked, and then smiled to himself. He was going to pay her a little visit.

As he walked toward the front door, he noticed two police officers standing out front.

_Guards. _He guessed. He was going to have to use his new technique to get pass them. He snapped his boney fingers, and just like that, he was skeleton no more. He had become…a human. Django analyzed his fresh new fleshy skin, and smiled to himself.

"This should work."

He approached the front door, and as expected, one of the officers demanded him to halt.

"Stop!" Officer Verdes commanded. "Are you-"

"Do you go by the name of Manuel Rivera?" Officer Mendez interrupted. Django blinked, becoming curious.

"No, _Señors,_ My name is Django. Why would you be watching out for_ Señor_ Rivera?"

Both officers gave each other looks, and then shrugged.

"Manuel Rivera got _Senorita _Frida in a lot of trouble with _Señor _Emiliano," Mendez explained. "Chief banned him from seeing her ever again."

Even though Django felt sorry for Manny's unfortunate punishment, he was relieved to, because that meant he could spend more time with Frida.

"May I please _Senorita_ Frida?" Django asked politely. "I brought her-"he magically pulled out a rose from his back pocket. "-a rose, to cheer her up."

"_Si,_ Of course.

_____________________________________

Frida was sitting at her desk, bawling her eyes out. She couldn't believe that her own best friend, the man that she _loved_, would do that to her. She was heartbroken, and the bones in her hand were shattered. She couldn't feel it—it was starting to turn a different color now, but she didn't care about the pain in her hand. What hit her most was the pain in her heart. She said that she _hated_ him now, and she almost threatened to shoot him; and yet, she is still in love with him. She cursed herself.

She heard a knock at her door.

"Frida?"

She quickly tried to pull herself together, wiping the tears from her face, erasing any evidence.

"C…Come in…"

The door opened, and a boy with brown hair that slightly covered his light brown eyes, a white cap, and red sweatshirt and dark blue jeans stepped in.

Frida blinked, trying to indentify this strange boy.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked quietly. The boy chuckled.

"You don't recognize me? Hehe, probably not, 'cause I'm in the flesh."

"In the flesh?"

The boy smiled, tossing his head to the side, moving the golden brown hair from those adorable eyes. He gave her that gorgeous smile.

It's me, Django."

Frida's jaw dropped.

"Django? You're…You're…"

"Alive? I know."

Frida blushed from his amazing appearance. Her heart started to pound. She looked away.

"What are you doing here?"

Django sensed that something was wrong, and came up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Frida?"

"N-Nothing."

"That means it's something. Now, what is it?"

"No!"

Django spotted her hand.

"Whoa! What happened to your hand?"

Frida tried to hide, but she couldn't move it, it was too painful. She felt the tears coming.

"M-Manny broke my hand…"

Django narrowed his eyes he was now pissed.

"Why the hell would he do that to you?! Give me your hand."

As Frida began to explain, Django began to heal her hand with some of his spiritual super natural energy.

By the time he was done healing, her hand, Frida was done explaining.

"…and that's h-how it happened."

Frida flexed her fingers in astonishment. "Hey! You…you healed my hand!"

Django smiled, flashing his pearly whites.

"Yeah, you didn't deserve what that Rivera did to you. You don't need him. And healing your hand was my pleasure, _Senorita._" He kissed her fully healed hand. She blushed.

Django handed her the rose.

"For you, _Senorita."_

Frida smiled, and accepted the lovely flower.

"_Gracias,_ Django."

"No problem, _senorita."_

Frida attacked him with one of her famous hugs, nuzzling into his well built chest.

"Thank you so much, Django. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I do."

Django brought the female's chin up, looking into her indigo orbs.

"Frida…you mean a lot to _me_."

He leaned down, gently kissing her virgin lips. Frida blushed deeply, not sure what to do. Django was her first kiss, she swore one day it would be Manuel Rivera giving her, her first kiss, but Django…his lips were soft and moist…she thought it felt…amazing…

Her head was telling her that she should just give up on Manny, yet her heart told her to keep holding on to him. But she put that aside, and focused on Django, who was kissing her!

Django gently pulled back, smiling abit. All Frida could say was;

"W-Wow."

Django looked at his watch.

"_Aye, Papi! _I should get going." He kissed her cheek. "I'll come back tonight, _Mi Amor. _I'll be back for _you_."

And just like that, he disappeared.

Frida touched her lips, then her once broken hand.

_Django makes me feel, the way Manny does…_

…

She shook her head.

_No way! It was just a stupid kiss! You can't fall in love with someone after just one kiss!_

Though she denied her starting to maybe, just _maybe_, like Django, just a tiny bit, she did have to admit; for her first kiss, it felt pretty frickin' amazing.

She flopped down on her bed with her guitar at hand. She smiled warmly to herself, strumming a few chords.

"_Donde estan, mi Corazon," _She sang. _"Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor."_

____________________________

Later that night, Frida frowned to herself, pacing back and forth.

"Where is he," she muttered repeatedly, "Where is he, and why isn't he here yet?"

Frida's anxiety was rising. She started having mixed feelings about this situation. She wanted Django to hurry and show up to A) Make Manny seem like a bigger asshole, and B) she started feeling a little lonely, since 'seeing Manny' was out of the question. She stopped pacing and cupped her chin.

_Maybe he's just using me…_ she thought suddenly feeling depressed. _He's probably just taking advantage of me because I can't see Manny…Yeah, that has got to be it._

She knew good and well that Django was insanely jealous of Manny, but she wasn't _really_ completely sure about him using her, or anything else for that matter.

_Well, I won't fall in love with him, for I love Manny Rivera! This, I swear!_

After a few minutes, she groaned, running her hand through her hair.

_Oh, who am I kidding…Manny will never—_

Her eyes lit up, when she heard a tap on her window. Django smiled gently, as he opened her window, and beckoned her to come forth. She ran to where that amazingly handsome young man stood. He put out his hand. Frida paused.

"Come, take my hand."

"…Where are you taking me?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Y…" she then grasped his hand firmly, giving him a gentle smile. "Yes, I do."

Django smirked, and pulled her towards him, placing her on his back.

"Alright; I just hope you're not afraid of the dark."

"Haha, not a _chance_."

____________________________

"Ugh…"

Manny, was depressed.

He lay on his bed, into total darkness. Staring into nothing.

_Today was bullshit._ He thought, letting out another depressed sigh. _God, I wish today never happened. The summer had just begun, and I already want it to end. _

Every time he was about to do something stupid or foolish, he wished his dad would pop out of nowhere and tell him not to do it. But he probably wouldn't have listened anyway.

There was a disturbance in his pants. He cocked his right eyebrow, and realized his phone was vibrating against his thigh. He reached into his pocket, and flipped it open. He hoped against all hope, it was Frida.

"Hello?"

"Manny!"

"Zoe?" He groaned. What did she want now? He was just too depressed; yet, he wanted to talk to her…

"Manny….I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"…It's very important that you listen."

"What? WHAT?" He sat up straight, from the weary in her voice. There was silence. "Zoe?"

"Manny…I'm…I'm pregnant."

He dropped the phone.

_**_______________**_

**__**

Señor- Mr.

**_Qué Pasa-What's up_**

**_Senorita- Miss_**

**_Mi Corazon- My heart_**

**_Mi amor- My love_**

**_Aye Papi! - Hey Dad! (At least I think so. I'm not really sure, that's my catch phrase.)_**

**_Si- Yes_**

**_Donde Estan (Or Estas)- Where is_**

**__________________**

**OOHHH SHNAPP. **

**I LOVE THIS STORY. :D I love the heat, tension, and drama. oh, so delicious.**

**Yes. Django is in it, and can change human! D **

**Dont get mad, I like twisting things around.**

**Theres more in store. Just wait. ;D**

**Like it? LOVE it? Absolutely _adore_ it? Then...**

**REVIEW! **

**--Reggie--**


	8. Chapter 8

_**El Tigre**_

_**No more Miracles.**_

**Alright, so this is my first Story about something that ISN'T about Naruto. Haha and that is a slight challenge for me! And also, it is in third person! So there won't be any P.O.V's, and my grammar will be greatly improved! So no short cuts! At least not much... Eheheh. I swear I love this El' Tigre pairing! Alright, so this is 'No More Miracles', an El Tigre Fan fiction. Pairing I am using is Frida Suarez and Manny Rivera, (who is also El' Tigre.) You know, if you've never seen this show, you should really watch it, to really get my fan fic. Eheh.**

Disclaimer: I do not own El Tigre. (I never said this with the Naruto ones. I'm sorry. I don't own Naruto either. xD) All the Characters I will be using For this Story are owned by Sandra Equihua & Jorge R. Gutierrez.

_This means thinking_

_**This means inner feelings**_

_**This means sounds. (**_Ex. _**Clack! Tick!**_)

This just adds intense to the word. (Ex. All she wanted was him.)

**This is me talking. :D**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo means changing the setting. (Ex. Next Paragraph) or third person point of view.

_**No More Miracles.**_

_**__________________________**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**_____________**_

_Man… Where…where am I?_

Manny," Zoe called. "Manny, pick up the phone!"

Manny quickly snapped out of his shocked daze, and fondled the phone, almost dropping it again.

"Z-Zoe…I…I don't…"

"Can you meet me at the park in five minutes?"

"But Zoe, I need to know---"

"Please, hurry!"

"But Zoe? Zoe!?"

He heard the dial tone buzz in his ear.

"If you would like to make a call, please hang up, and try again. If you need help, please contact your operator…"

He sighed heavily, putting his head in his hands.

"She…she hung up…"

Manny's emotions were screwing him up; he wasn't sure how to feel about this situation. He was only fifteen years old, and he was becoming a 'Baby's Daddy'; like as if he wasn't in enough shit already. He held his face, sighing once again. What has he gotten himself into?

He soon stood up, grabbing his black, leather jacket off of the nearby chair. His mind was completely blank. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, or say for that matter…he didn't even know what to think. He opened the window; a cool breeze hit his warm cheeks. He was about to embrace the horrible tang of bitter reality.

_________________________

"Put your fingers like this."

"No! It feels awkward that way! Don't touch me there!"

"Come on, it'll be easier if you would just follow my lead."

"Me? Follow a lead? I go to the beat of my own bass line, Django!"

"Your fingers aren't long enough; they won't fully wrap around…"

"Shut up! It's not my fault!"

Django grinned, as Frida belted a laugh from her short outburst. He was content; he had the gorgeous, blue haired angel lying against him, and he didn't want anyone else.

As of that moment, they were both resting in a large oak tree; he was trying to teach Frida how to play his Guitar of Mystic.

"Speaking of which," Django added, repossessing his instrument. "I wrote a little song for you."

Frida blushed, blinking.

He wrote a song? For…me?

She couldn't help but feel a bit shy! She's never received a gift from a boy before. Sure, Manny has given her lots of things; even the 'Frida' belt he made for her, for her birthday, that he crashed; but that was when she still considered him as her best friend.

Django started to strum the chords, humming a little, and then began to sing words. As the poetry poured from his mouth, Frida's eyes widened in amazement.

"She went to live your life;  
but why'd she have to go?  
She is my only love  
my only never ending love  
her name is Frida…  
Her name is Frida…"

And all this time, Frida thought it was just a summer love crush. He continued;

"She took my heart away;  
and now I miss her so.  
She's my only love;  
my only never ending love  
her name is Frida…  
Her name is Frida…"

Could she be really feeling something for him? Her stomach was cramping now, the butterflies in her stomach were slowly eating away her insides.

"Her Name is Frida…

Her name is Frida…

I'll never be the same…  
I'll miss her 'till I die;  
You're my only love  
My only never ending love  
Oh, oh, Frida…  
Oh, oh Frida…  
Beautiful Frida…"

She closed her eyes, blinking back tears. She didn't know why this meant so much to her. She knew her heart did not belong to this man; was she changing? She didn't know. She didn't want to be in the position of having to choose; Manny Rivera, or Django of the Dead? She's known Manny forever, but Django…

She bit her bottom lip nervously. What would happen if Manny found out about this? Then something hit her. The most important question was;

Why do I even care? After all of what Manny did, I shouldn't even forgive him! Without Django, I'd probably still have a broken hand, and heart, which stupid Manny caused!

She did have a point. Manny really hurt her that day, and now she wondered what if be like in the future—if they'd ever have a future. Manny was El Tigre; he could do whatever he wanted to hurt, of maybe even kill her. That thought has never crossed her mind until now, and it was beginning to scare her.

"Frida?"

She realized Django had stopped singing, and was talking to her. Unfortunately, Frida was so deep in thought, that she didn't hear a word he said. Her cheeks went crimson in embarrassment.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Django. I couldn't quite catch that."

Django blinked.

"I asked if you like the song. You seemed a little upset…you didn't answer me the first three times."

Three times! Frida mentally slapped herself. Stupido, stupido, stupido! How could I be so careless!?

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She quickly reassured. "And the song was beautiful; I loved it with all my heart!"

Frida could tell her wasn't fully convinced, but he didn't want to press it further.

Well, that's what she hoped.

"It's him."

"What?"

"It's Manny."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're thinking about Manny, aren't you?"

"Though that was sort of true, she came back in defense with;

"I am not!"

"Before he could respond, they heard faint whispering.

"What was Th—"

"Shh..."

Frida folded her arms; she could not believe she was just shushed. But she did want to know who was there.

"Alright, I came here like you asked, what do you need to tell me? You know, other than the fact you're pregnant!"

"Don't get an attitude, Rivera; now that this has happened, you have a lot of responsibilities now!"

I have a right to be totally pissed off, don't tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"Manny! Don't be such an asshole!"

"Zoe, don't be such a sleazy brat!"

"Gasp! You take that back!"

Frida and Django exchanged glances.

"Zoe?"

"Manny?"

Though she didn't look it, Frida was extremely pissed off. First she confronts him about being with her; then here they are, meeting each other after hours?! How dare he!

They were yelling at each other, back and forth, and becoming more and more vicious.

"Jesus Christ, Manny! Stop trying to act as if you had nothing to do with this; if it's anyone's fault, it's yours! And if I remember correctly, last night, you're the one who came through me window and attacked me like an animal!"

"Pfft! Don't pretend like you didn't like it! And besides, you're the one who invited me over!"

"Yeah, so? I'm not the one who left my best friend hanging."

"What do you care?! Frida's just one of many girls!"

WHAT?!

Frida hissed angrily, clutching the branch. She didn't notice Django, who glanced at her, then looked away.

How dare that bastard say I'm 'one of many girls'! I'm the only girl that was his friend! His BEST friend! Frida reached into her boot to pull out her k-47, but Django gently clutched her hand; so she let go of it.

She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. What was wrong with her? When did she become so weak? She used to be so tough, nothing would ever make her shed one single tear; and now she weeps herself to sleep, almost every night? He makes her feel this way. She was in love with him. And no matter how much he was hurting her; no matter how much she wanted to drop dead, she knew she would never stop loving him.

Unfortunately, she clutched the branch too tight, and leaned back o far, causing her to fall out of the tree, head first.

"Ahh!"

"Frida!"

Though his actions were delayed, Django thanked God that the tree was not dangerously tall.

When Frida hit the ground, she sat up and groaned.

"My head…" she rubbed the back of her head, moaning in pain. Gosh, she knew she was going to have a hell of a headache later on.

She blinked a couple of times, regaining her vision. Django leaped out of the tree himself, landing feet first on the ground. He made everything look so incredibly easy, sometimes.

He held out his hand, offering to help Frida up. She took his hand, and tried to as gracefully as possible stand up, like nothing happened. Successful, she dusted off her skirt, and rubbed the dust off of her arms. That was when she noticed Manny Rivera, and Zoe Aves staring at her and Django with 'What the Fuck?' expressions. It didn't take long for fire to spark.

"What are you doing here?" Manny and Frida babbled in unison. "You shouldn't be here! And what are you doing here with him/her?!"

"You have no right to ask me any questions!" Frida shrieked. "You're the one who crashed my date with you're stupid slut of a girlfriend, Aves!"

Zoe yawned, clearly signifying that she didn't care, and wasn't affected by the insult. Though he didn't show it, Manny was shocked by Frida's words, 'Ruined my date'

It rang in his head, over and over.

She…was on a…date?

He felt socially awkward, not only was he standing in front of Frida Suarez, he was standing with Zoe Aves; and he was in pain now, as he saw a boy standing next to Frida, holding her left hand.

Left hand? Oh God…

That only got him to remembering the events that happened that morning. How he showed her no mercy, and crushed her delicate hand.

"Frida, your hand…" he thought aloud. Frida pulled her hand away, hiding it, sort of.

"Yeah…"

"How is it?"

'Its fine now," her voice dripped with venom. "Django here healed it for me, after you left."

Manny's eyebrows shot up. That boy…that boy was…"

"Django?"

The other boy nodded, removing brown hair from his eyes.

"Si."

Manny looked away, even more embarrassed than If they were hiding in a tree, they must have heard everything. He hoped Frida and Django weren't a couple; he really hoped that was Frida's way of getting back at him for earlier. But he still felt terrible.

Por Qué… he thought, depression rising. Why….what are you going to me, Frida?

Zoe grunted.

Those fools. They don't even know!

Yes, Zoe was up to something else. She was a selfish brat, and she even admitted it to herself. She wanted Manny all to herself; she would not, and will not let Frida Suarez win him over!

She smiled deviously to herself. She loved Manny, but he was completely thick headed. Of course she wasn't really pregnant; she just needed a good excuse for him to pay more attention to her. Before anything happened, she gave him a glass of his favorite; Orange Juice. What he didn't know was that she mixed some Ny Quill with it, making him drowsy. That's right—he fell asleep before anyone clothes were taken off. To make everything look real, she had to take the clothes off herself, and throw them randomly across the room. As expected, the plan was a complete success!

I'm a genius. She chuckled to herself.

"…and to top it all off, I find out that you…you…ooh, I'm just so angry with you!"

"Ugh, Frida, will you shut the fuck up already?!" Zoe hissed. Frida gasped, and then growled.

"You're one to talk! You…you…big fat… eternally following Manny Girl!"

"Hey! You better shut up—my ass has more brains than you have in your head!"

"Hey! You better take that back!"

"Make me!"

"Bitch, if you don't take that back, I will go straight up hood on your ass!"

"Bring it, you hoe!"

"Oh, no you did not just go there!"

Zoe and Frida were in each other's faces now, yelling and screaming, threatening and pushing one another, back and forth.

"Don't make me pull out my—"

"Frida!"

Django grabbed her arm before she did something crazy with that gun of hers. He loved Frida, but he was scared that one day, she just might actually shoot Zoe. Though it was tempting sometimes…

With tears in her eyes, she backed down. She honestly didn't know what to do. The man she loved so much; the same man who was her best friend; who has always been there for her, who betrayed her; who broke her hand and her heart…was now going to be the father of her enemy's child. It was all coming so fast…

Why is this happening to me?

Frida," Django whispered. "I'll take you home, now."

Frida slightly nodded, and began walking towards Manny. Manny held his breath, when she was soon nose-to-nose with him. She looked up, straight into his eyes. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. Her gleaming blue orbs of sadness pierced his soul. And yet, she had a faint smile on her face.

"Manny…" She patted his shoulder. "Call me when the Manny I know has come back."

"Frida—"

"Good luck."

She turned on her heels, and walked away, with Django trailing behind.

_____________________________

_**_______________**_

**_Si- Yes_**

**_Por Que- Why_**

**__________________**

**IM SORRY!**

**Im so sorry you guys, that its been so loooong! _ **

**Alot of things have come up. (Like, really bad things. I'd go on and explain but that would take too much time. And besides, who wants to hear about me, anyway?)**

**This is part one. part two will be out by Friday, I promise!**

**Though the bad things have happened, (I'm trying to avoid going to school now) I'm really happy! **

**I actually have a BoYfRiEnD Now! AHHHH! (heart heart heart) **

**I really hope he doesnt mind me telling you guys but...**

**Tis be MOC. **

**Moranofchaos.**

**If you dont know. Then you obviously havent been sending me REVEWS! **

**oOoOoO**

**Dont get mad, I like twisting things around.**

**Theres more in store. Just wait. ;D**

**Like it? LOVE it? Absolutely _adore_ it? Then...**

**REVIEW! **

**--Reggie--**


	9. Chapter 9

_**El Tigre**_

_**No more Miracles.**_

**Alright, so this is my first Story about something that ISN'T about Naruto. Haha and that is a slight challenge for me! And also, it is in third person! So there won't be any P.O.V's, and my grammar will be greatly improved! So no short cuts! At least not much... Eheheh. I swear I love this El' Tigre pairing! Alright, so this is 'No More Miracles', an El Tigre Fan fiction. Pairing I am using is Frida Suarez and Manny Rivera, (who is also El' Tigre.) You know, if you've never seen this show, you should really watch it, to really get my fan fic. Eheh.**

**Disclaimer**: I do _**not**_ own El Tigre. (I never said this with the Naruto ones. I'm sorry. I don't own Naruto either. xD) All the Characters I will be using For this Story are owned by **Sandra Equihua & Jorge R. Gutierrez.**

_This means thinking_

_**This means sounds. (**_Ex. _**Clack! Tick!**_)

This just adds intense to the word. (Ex. All she wanted was him.)

**This is me talking. :D**

_____________________________ means changing the setting. (Ex. Next Paragraph) or third person point of view.

_**No More Miracles.**_

_**__________________________**_

_**_____________**_

_I can't…_

He stood there, watching his best friend walk away from him, with another man. He felt like a fool. What was he going to do now? He couldn't go back in time, but if he could take everything stupid he's ever done back, he would. Oh how he wished he could; he would do it in a heartbeat. He was now deeply depressed as ever before.

"Don't worry about it too much, _mi amor_," Zoe reassured. "You've got other things to deal with, than with Frida, at the moment."

Manny sighed, not responding. What Zoe said, was true; he had bigger responsibilities now, and he has no time to play mind games with Frida. If he couldn't convince her, then so be it; he couldn't make her change her mind, and he wouldn't wait forever.

"Yeah;" he mumbled finally. "I guess you're right…"

Zoe kissed his lips, lightly, and then interlaced her fingers with his. He was too weak, depressed, and occupied to stop, or even care.

"Damn, _mayne_. That was a lil' harsh, ya know?"

Both teens looked up, to face a rather large, muscular, hairy man, who happened to repeat the word mayne after everything he said.

"El Oso?!" Zoe groaned in annoyance. What the hell do you want?"

Manny tiredly turned into El Tigre, then stumbled in front of Zoe, holding up his arms to "protect" her.

"Halt," he groaned, as he forced himself to talk. "El Tigre will kick your ass and blah blah blah…"

"Aye, aye, _mayne_! I'm not here to cause any trouble, ya' know?" El Oso held his hands up in defense. "…and besides—I can't hit a lady that's pregnant, _mayne_!"

Even though everything was just a lie, Zoe didn't want _all_ of Miracle City to know.

"Whoa; Wait a sec, mayne, Cuervo n' Tigre? Wow…No fuckin' way!"

Zoe placed her hands on her hips.

"Oso, I think you've been having abit too much to drink…"

"Aye,_ mayne_, I wouldn't be talkin' if I was you; 'Cause I ain't that desperate to actually fuck the Tigre, _mayne_."

"El Oso, unless you want me to stick my fist in your mouth, I suggest you shut up!"

Manny sighed, as Zoe and El Oso went for it. On and on…back and forth…

_This is too much damn noise!_

"Im going home," Manny announced, clearly annoyed. He changed back into his regular self, and he was tired, and deeply depressed. The two looked at him with questioning looks. Manny yawned, scratching the back of his head. "It's been a long day, and I'm really tired…can we do this some other time?"

El Oso raised his left eyebrow; Zoe shrugged.

"Alright, _mayne._ I'll schedule a robbery at 2 pm tomorrow. I'll have to squeeze you in, 'cause White Pantera should be taking me to jail around noon, but I should be breaking out around one-thirty…"

Manny and Zoe rolled their eyes.

"God, El Oso; if you're so smart, why don't you use that for good?" Zoe asked, shifting her weight to her left foot.

"Yeah, you could actually find a really good paying job, maybe go back to college…and maybe even score a girlfriend…that's uh…human." Manny added, and then remembering when Frida and he had to get El Oso a girlfriend…well, she was a girl, (well, he hoped…) and she wasn't technically a human…

He shuddered from the thought.

El Oso seemed to ponder about the idea, but then shot back with;

"Aye _mayne_, Zoe, you's a villain too, and nobody asks you to be a good guy!"

"Oso, watch your tongue or I'll chop it off!"

Having just about enough of this useless bickering, Manny turned around, waving.

"That's it guys. I'm out."

_**_______________**_

**_Mi Amor-My Love_**

**__________________**

**ARGH, EXAMS!**

**Sorry this is so short, Im working on the next chapter, and thats a major transition, 'cause its a major time skippy. (well, not big, but, you know. From summer to the starting ot tenth grade. )**

**I promise promise PROMISE the next one will be longer. **

**I need another notebook...the one im writing this story in is...FULL! D:**

**Man, fanfiction is taking over my life. But im strangely okay with that. Lol.**

**oOoOoO**

**Dont get mad, I like twisting things around.**

**Theres more in store. Just wait. ;D**

**Like it? LOVE it? Absolutely _adore_ it? Then...**

**REVIEW! **

**--Reggie--**


	10. Chapter 10

_**El Tigre**_

_**No more Miracles.**_

**Alright, so this is my first Story about something that ISN'T about Naruto. Haha and that is a slight challenge for me! And also, it is in third person! So there won't be any P.O.V's, and my grammar will be greatly improved! So no short cuts! At least not much... Eheheh. I swear I love this El' Tigre pairing! Alright, so this is 'No More Miracles', an El Tigre Fan fiction. Pairing I am using is Frida Suarez and Manny Rivera, (who is also El' Tigre.) You know, if you've never seen this show, you should really watch it, to really get my fan fic. Eheh.**

**Disclaimer**: I do _**not**_ own El Tigre. (I never said this with the Naruto ones. I'm sorry. I don't own Naruto either. xD) All the Characters I will be using For this Story are owned by **Sandra Equihua & Jorge R. Gutierrez.**

_This means thinking_

_**This means sounds. (**_Ex. _**Clack! Tick!**_)

This just adds intense to the word. (Ex. All she wanted was him.)

**This is me talking. :D**

_____________________________ means changing the setting. (Ex. Next Paragraph) or third person point of view.

_**No More Miracles.**_

_**__________________________**_

______________________________________________

_As the summer came and went, Frida would be locked away in her room, but after hours, Django would come visit her, while Manny has been catering to Zoe's every whim. All four teens have obviously made new "friends" and became "closer", Frida feels like something is missing. It may be the Rivera himself, but will her ever know?_

_______________________________________________

_"Frida…we need to talk."_

_"What? Who is there?"_

_Fria blushed, as she wandered around in the darkness. She was lost, and slightly afraid. And who the hell was talking to her?_

_"Silly girl…" The voice laughed. "It's me, Manny."_

_Frida gasped, standing completely still. A door opened, and she saw a silhouette of the curly haired male. It just stood there. But the voice continued:_

_"Frida, I'm not going to stop you from seeing Django."_

_Frida blushed, trying to make her eyes adjust to the darkness. _

_He was all she wanted to see. She would strain her eyes if she had to._

_"Manny, don't be stupid!" Frida shouted to nothing. "I don't _need_ Django! What I really want…_who_ I really want…Argh! You just won't understand…"_

_"I understand completely, Frida." She heard him chuckle sadly. "You make Django happy, and he makes _you_ happy."_

_"Damn it Manny, I live to make _you_ happy!"_

_"That's a pretty stupid and childish thing to say, Frida."_

_"I'm not being a child!" Frida almost yelled. "Listen to me!"_

_"ENOUGH." Manny's dark voice echoed through the empty corridor. Frida felt incredibly small. _

_"Manny…" she whimpered. She didn't know either to become angry/frustrated, or breakdown and cry. She was leaning towards the break down, because all the frustration and anger was turning into tears and sadness. "Manny…I love you."_

_A dark, forceful laugh filled the dark room, and then it quickly died. _

_"Silly Frida…" He chuckled once more. "You still don't get it, do you?"_

_"Get What?!" She yelled. "What the _hell_ do you want me to get, Manny?! I'm practically spilling my heart out to you, and all you can do is laugh?!"_

_"Frida…"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"_Mi Corazon…_My heart belongs to _Zoe Aves."

_Her eyes widened, as the tears stung her eyes, and then trailed down her flushed cheeks. The door that was once opened, had closed now. The man that was once standing there, had left her. She was alone now. _

_She never knew what it was truly like to be completely alone, until now. She dropped to her knees, defeated. _

_"I lost…"She whispered to herself. "I lost to Zoe…Aves…"_

_She reached inside her silver-grey platform, pulling out that heavy, shiny black piece of metal. She placed the metal to her head, closing her eyes. It was only a matter of time until she pulled back the trigger…_

_"Goodbye…Manny…"_

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

Her eyes slightly opened; she then blinked.

_It was a dream?_

"FRIDA!" Carmella called from the kitchen. "Wake up! It's the first day of school, and I don't want you to be late!"

Frida rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and yawned. She almost forgot that she was starting 10th grade today.

_Screw it._

She wasn't ready, nor did she want to go, anyway. Leon High school was crap!

Frida groaned, rolling to her side, pulling the covers over her head.

"I'm not going!"She called back down, not really intending for her mom to hear, but she did anyway.

"And why not?" even though she couldn't see her, Frida could sense her mother placing her hands on her hips.

"Frida sure as hell wasn't going to explain that she didn't want to be caught dead running into Manny, Zoe, or both so she decided to spare herself the awkward silences and the embarrassment, and just avoid the whole situation by just **not** going at all.

"…because I'm sick!" She through a couple of fake coughs, which her mom didn't buy.

"Frida, it is 60 degrees outside, and you have been fine _all_ summer!" She then mumbled; "Other than the fact you've been locked in your room most of the time…"

"I'm not going!"

"FRIDANIELLA LORENA! YOU GOT 30 MINUTES!"

Frida angrily sat up, throwing her covers on the floor.

"DAMN IT, FINE!"

"FRIDA!"

"AAAUUUGH!"

___________________________________

"Alright! I'm leaving!" Frida called out, grabbing her backpack.

"Have a good day at school! Make good choices! Look both ways before crossing the street! Don't talk to strangers—"

Frida rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I got it, love you too mom, BYE!" She smiled weakly, and slammed the door behind her. She glanced at the morning sky, then at her watch.

_Alright…I've got thirty minutes to spare! Maybe I should grab some breakfast…_

As strange as it was, Frida was glad to be outside again. She stayed inside most of the days because of the guards that stood posted in front of her door, with the exception of sneaking out with Django most of the long, summer nights. When she wasn't writing new dongs or watching T.V, her thoughts would always lead back to…

_No._

She shook her head, trying to make sure her thoughts would not circle around him.

_God, I really hope I don't…_

"Ms. Frida! Ms. Frida!"

Frida blinked and turned around. She raised an eyebrow.

_Who is THAT dude?_

A boy, who seemed slightly taller than her, with shaggy light brown hair, square rimmed glasses, and and an outfit that shouted "I SHOP AT ABERCROMBIE AND FITCH."

_Umm…_

She started to inch away—she didn't know who the hell that guy was, and why the hell he was running towards her, screaming her name.

"No! Wait! Ms. Frida! I-I bare gifts!"

_Wait a second…_ She squinted her eyes to figure out who exactly this kid was—and besides, he bought her gifts!

As the image became clear, she realized that the man who was approaching her was nice, slender, and had a slight muscular build, and a cute white and red top hat that sat on his head.

_Holy shit!_ Frida's blue eyes widened. _It's Diego?!_

Yes, she was right. Diego, or "Dr. Chipotle Junior", had truly matured and grown from the past two years, the only thing he hasn't grown out of was the fact he was still crushing on Frida.

"Frida!" Diego panted, bowing in her presence. Frida smiled nervously. "You look absolutely ravishing on this fine school morning!"

"I look what now?"

"You look absolutely adorable!"

"You said what now?"

Diego dropped to his knees.

"Oh Ms. Frida, please go out with me!"

"Frida pinched his cheeks.

"Aww, Chippy!" Frida cooed. "I know you like me, but you're so…"

"Hey! Is that dude bothering you?!"

Frida looked up, facing a dark skinned girl with bright blue eyes, and wearing a United Kingdom flag around the top half of her body, with dark blue skinny jeans worn tightly around her legs. Her feet were accompanied with shiny black flats. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a long, fluffy ponytail, and white fingerless gloves she wore on her arms, with black spiky wrist cuffs who was this girl, who happened to find Frida, and save her from making a fool of herself, in front of Diego. Again.

"Uh...no, he's not." Frida responded, giving Diego a look that told him that they would discuss the matter later. He bowed again, and the brown haired girl blinked; confused, obviously. How many dudes have YOU seen bowing to a girl?!

"M-My apologies, Ms. Frida. I hope you have a nice…day!" And with that, he sped off.

"Does that happen often?" The blue eyed-English girl asked, with a questioning look. Frida scratched the back of her head.

"Eheheh…Not really…Hey, I've never seen you around here before. Who're you?"

The girl smiled.

"I'm s transfer student from England. They call me Ember. Ember McClain!"

Frida blinked at the weird response.

"Ember? What kind of name is that?"

Ember placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, excuse me! It's short for November! What's yours?"

"My name is Frida Suarez."

Ember smiled, slyly stroking her chin. "Fri'ta Suah-ez, eh?"

Confused by Ember's strong British accent, Frida corrected her.

"It's pronounced; 'Free-duh, Suah-rez.' "

"That's what I said."

"No, you said it weird."

Ember blinked, and then quickly realized why Frida was so confused.

"Oh! It's my accent," She explained, adjusting her messenger bag. "My accent prevents me from saying 'r' in some words, and I put a lot of diction in my't's, so they don't sound like 'D's."

"Ohh."

"Yeah. The British language is quite confusing."

"I agree."

The two teens headed up the stairs, leading to the entrance of the school.

"So, what are you doing in Lil' old' Miracle City?" Frida asked, opening the door.

"I saw on the Tele that this was the only place I could take advance Culinary Arts…" she lowered her voice, "And, I heard that E; Tigre lives here…and even attends this school!"

Frida's heart began to beat faster and she felt like her heart would leap up her throat and splatter on the ground. It was just so unexpected…

_What does she know about Manny…?_

Frida coughed a few times.

"Erm, well, that's true…"

"Back at home, I adored him sooo much!" Ember's eyes lit up. "I heard he was a hunk, a major 'Ladies Man'! I picture him really suave, and smooth with the ladies…I've even head he has a nice…hard---"

"EMBER!" Frida blushed in embarrassment.

"What?" Ember shrugged. "I was just going to say 'set of six pack abs!"

The blue haired female sighed in relief.

_Good…_

"Why?" Ember stopped in the middle of the hallway. She smirked. "Were you expecting me to say something else?"

Frida could feel her face heating up, so she looked away.

"N-Now what makes you say that?"

"You thought I was gonna say 'cock', weren't you!"

"WHAT!? N-NO! That's weird!"

Ember giggled and shrugged.

"I can't help it if I'm a major pervert. It's like I was born to be one!"

"I bet you're pretty good at being one, too." Frida's voice was drenched with sarcasm.

"Damn straight, I am!" Ember exclaimed, proud of her perverted-ness. "I wouldn't be November-Autumn McClain If I was _not_ a pervert!"

"Oh Really?"

"Indeed!"

Frida rolled her eyes, walking to her homeroom with her new 'friend' following close behind. Frida stopped in front of a cluster of pale, creamy colored lockers, looked at a small piece of paper, and then sighed.

"So, crappy lockers…" she huffed under her breath, "We meet again…"

"As Frida began to fiddle with her combination, Ember leaned against the locker next to Frida's, silently waiting patiently…until something caught her curious blue eyes. She gently tapped Frida's shoulder.

"Fri'ta?"

"Ah?"

"Who is that fine, young mate over there?"

Ember pointed to a group of three boys who were standing in front of the lockers across the hall. Frida looked up, squinting her eyes.

"It depends on who you're staring at."

"Him!"

He gaze wandered towards a tall young man with sandy blonde hair, and golden brown eyes. He was wearing an orange polo with a pair of indigo Levi jeans. He was laughing with the other two guys, minding their own business; Frida raised her eyebrow, and then continued placing her books in a new crappy locker.

"Oh, that's just Nahuel Martinez." Frida told Ember, "He's an upperclassman, and he is _way_ out of your league."

Ember didn't respond; she was waiting for the young man to pass her. She and the boy made eye contact, but he blushed and looked away. Amused, Ember smirked.

"I want him in my pants."

"Excuse me?" Frida shot her a weird look.

"I said, I really like his pants."

"Right…"

As Nahuel walked by, Ember purposely dropped her messenger bag on the floor, in front of him. They both shared a warm smile, and Nahuel leaned over to retrieve her bag. Frida rolled her eyes once more, annoyed and jealous.

_What a major British flirt!_

"Ah, you dropped this, miss." Nahuel smiled, handing Ember her bag.

"I know, I'm so sorry, sir." She batted her long lashes. "I'm a major klutz…and I'm new here."

"Oh, really now? From Britain, I suppose?"

"Of course."

"I could tell by your cute accent."

Nahuel gently grasped her soft hand, politely kissing it.

If you don't mind, _senorita… _I could show you around, later."

"Ember giggled cutely. Frida thought she was going to be sick.

"I like the sound of that."

Nahuel nodded, and then went to catch up with his buddies that were waiting for him up ahead. Both of the girls sighed.

"He is so cute!"

"Well, you got lucky. Since the homerooms are separated, by alphabetical order, you and he are in the same room. H—P"

Ember beamed, pumping her fist in the air.

"Yes!"

"You're in H—P Homeroom too?"

Both girls looked up to another male, with dark, straight hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. His cheeks were decorated with freckles. His voice was attractive and deep, and his clothing style yelled, "AMERICAN EAGLE. He seemed preppy, but hot nonetheless.

"Oh?" Ember raised her eyebrow. "And who might _you_ be, my good lad?"

He bowed, also kissing her hand. That was really starting to piss Frida off.

_What kind of charm is she using?!_

"Te name is Davi; at your service." He smiled warmly, showing braces. "I heard you were a transfer student, and I'd be happy to escort you to homeroom. And maybe grab a cup o' tea to your liking."

"Oh-ho! You speak my language, do you?" Ember giggled. Frida was flabbergasted.

"DAVI?!" She almost yelled. "You mean, ALBINO BURRITO, DAVI?!"

"Davi gave her a peace sign.

"_Si,_ that's me, Frida!"

"S-since when did you become…a gentleman?!"

He shrugged.

"I dunno, since puberty?"

"Damn!"

Still shocked, Frida rubbed her forehead.

_Ugh…this day keeps getting stranger and stranger…_

Davi held his arm out.

"Shall we be going, m'lady?"

Ember locked her arm with his.

"Yes, sir!" As they began to walk off, Ember turned around and waved to Frida, saying they'd catch up later. Frida waved back, and then sighed.

"I'd give anything to be her, right now…"

Just then, she remembered something; something important. She angrily slapped her forehead.

_Damn it! How could I…How could I forget!?_ She yelled at herself. _The homerooms are in alphabetical order! Q-R-S…MANNY IS IN MY HOMEROOM!_

She thought she could just avoid him, but she couldn't, not anymore. How could she? They have the same damned homeroom! And she couldn't just _skip_ homeroom…that would be an automatic detention!

In the past years, she would be extremely happy for something like this, but now…now it was a curse!

_I guess this year...I have to pay attention in class…ALONE!_

Her walking started to slow. Every step she took, her heart would be faster and louder! The door was right in front of her now, and she didn't want to open it. But she had to. Her mind was racing. 'Would he be in there? What would happen if he was? Would she sit next to him? Would he try to speak to her? Apologize to her? Maybe even…_kiss_ her? She raised her hands to turn the doorknob. She was shaking all over, and she couldn't get a grip.

_Okay, Frida…You can…you can do this…Just open the door…NOW!_

She closed her eyes, and burst through the door.

A sudden, disturbing silence fell, when she opened her eyes.

_**_______________**_

**_Mi Amor-My Love_**

**__________________**

**Hurhurhur. **

**I LOVE THIS STORY.**

**did you heer?**

**ITS BECOMING A PLAY AT MYSCHOOL! (the biggest summer project evur!)**

**It may take a while though, cuz its nt done yet. -_-**

**But when it is, I'll post it on YOUTUBE! :D **

**Love you all. Thanks for all the support. *heart***

**oOoOoO**

**Dont get mad, I like twisting things around.**

**Theres more in store. Just wait. ;D**

**Like it? LOVE it? Absolutely _adore_ it? Then...**

**REVIEW! **

**--Reggie--**


	11. Chapter 11

_**El Tigre**_

_**No more Miracles.**_

**Alright, so this is my first Story about something that ISN'T about Naruto. Haha and that is a slight challenge for me! And also, it is in third person! So there won't be any P.O.V's, and my grammar will be greatly improved! So no short cuts! At least not much... Eheheh. I swear I love this El' Tigre pairing! Alright, so this is 'No More Miracles', an El Tigre Fan fiction. Pairing I am using is Frida Suarez and Manny Rivera, (who is also El' Tigre.) You know, if you've never seen this show, you should really watch it, to really get my fan fic. Eheh.**

**Disclaimer**: I do _**not**_ own El Tigre. (I never said this with the Naruto ones. I'm sorry. I don't own Naruto either. xD) All the Characters I will be using For this Story are owned by **Sandra Equihua & Jorge R. Gutierrez.**

_This means thinking_

_**This means sounds. (**_Ex. _**Clack! Tick!**_)

This just adds intense to the word. (Ex. All she wanted was him.)

**This is me talking. :D**

_____________________________ means changing the setting. (Ex. Next Paragraph) or third person point of view.

_**No More Miracles.**_

_**__________________________**_

______________________________________________

_Have you ever been kissed before?_

The thought echoed through his head as he remember Zoe Aves' plain question. Manny couldn't help but think to himself, _that was a lie._

He was starting to remember something; he completely forgot where he was, and what he was doing. His thoughts alternated to the fading memory that was becoming all fuzzy…

**FLASHBACK**

_He was just a little boy then, and he used to live next door to a girl that was the same age, who had brown shoulder length hair, and cute blue eyes. He remembered calling this mysterious little girl 'Senorita', and nothing else; even though the little girl didn't know she would become a lady someday. She always thought little kids stayed the way they were forever._

_He didn't know any better, so he called this girl his "Girlfriend" and they both has play weddings through the fence that separated their backyards. He even made a ring for her; though it was just something he found on the ground, and bent it in a circle. The girls' mother would throw bags of lollipops down from the window as they played. Her older twin sisters were in charge of passing them out to all of the children. If the curly haired boy didn't get the same flavored lollipop as the little girl did, he'd refuse to eat it; he just traded it with someone else who did have the same flavor. It was never a problem with the other kids, because they realized his obsession over her. He wanted his world to be like hers._

_"Lemme taste yours, Senorita."_

_She would always frown. "That's nasty. I got spit on mine. There's germs…you can't share a lollipop!"_

_"Sure you can." He insisted. _

_"Why do you wanna lick my lollipop?"_

_"To see if it tastes like mine."_

_She glanced at his juiced up lips, and back to her candy. Then, she held the lollipop in front of his face, sliding the glossy candy through the opening of the fence, and watched it disappear into his mouth. She never wanted to put it back in her mouth, now that his cooties were all over it!_

_"Oomph! It tastes so good!" He swore up and down. It was too much lollipop to throw away, so she just popped it inside her mouth, hoping his spit wouldn't cause a drastic change in the taste, or that she'd catch a cold, turn green, or…die. _

_Days before she was moving (she moved up the street, but he didn't and still doesn't know that) he held on to the fence for dear life, and begged her for a kiss. The girl thought that was the nastiest thing to kiss a boy!_

_"Please, Senorita! Please!" He whined, and pressed his whole body against the fence. "Please, just one. Just one little kiss!"_

_The little girl blushed, then pushed her lips through the space in between the fence, and quickly touched her lips with his. When she backed away, his lips were still puckered out the same spot and his eyes were still shut. It was like he tried to savor what they had just shared for as long as he could. He slowly opened his eyes, returning his lips back to the rest of his face, and said, "Thank you, Senorita."_

_He remembered how they would just sit and talk about Spiderman, and the Incredible Hulk. She'd ask him what he wanted to be when he grew up, and she explained how she wanted to be a famous rock star. Sometimes, they would just sit quietly, wishing they could be on the same side of the fence._

_When he was a punishment—which he always was—he couldn't come out to play. He'd hang around this bedroom window and call to her. She'd watch him roll up his sleeves and show her the little knots in his arms he called 'muscles'._

_"Look, Senorita," he's poke out his chest and flex his arms. "Do you like them? I did push-ups for you."_

_"Yes," She'd say. "They are bigger than they were yesterday." _

_They'd giggle, and he'd ask her to marry him again. They had a play wedding sometimes more than once a week. It was always just as exciting each time. _

**END OF FLASH BACK**

_I should have asked for her name..._ He thought to himself. _I wonder if she remembers me…where is she now?_

Every time he would try to picture her, an image of Frida would always immediately pop into his head, but he always shook it off.

_There's just no way…_

He has never imagined Frida without blue hair!

What woke him from his day dream was an opening of a door. He kept his eyes shut, then slowly opened them. His eyes met and girl he thought was Frida. He blinked, then rubbed his dark brown eyes, making sure he wasn't still day dreaming.

He wasn't.

Frida could hardly breathe. She saw who she hadn't seen in a long while.

"Manny…" she choked. He didn't hear it. Her hands were shaking.

Their eyes were trying to avoid each either. And to top it all off, they were the only teens in the room at the moment. As Frida stood there obviously shy and embarrassed, an awkward silence was held.

Manny was the first to speak.

"Um…Frida…"

Frida's heart skipped a beat when she heard her name pass from his beautiful lips.

"M-Manny…"

The teens went silent once more. No one knew what to say and since it's been so long.

"Frida…" Manny croaked, "You can uh…sit down now."

Frida felt her face get hot.

"O-oh yeah…I should sit down…err…"

She quickly shuffled herself to the desk in the left corner of the room, leaving Manny to sit by himself five desks across from her. She quietly sat down, desperately trying to avoid talking to the young male, and trying not to make this an awkward situation.

They then sat there in silence.

No one moved; all you could hear was the low breathing from both of them. Frida hid her head under her arms.

_Oyeee! _She groaned to herself. _What am I gonna do? _She stole a quick glance at the Rivera, blushed, and then hid her face again.

_I've seen those movies! _She thought anxiously. _Usually, there is always a boy and a girl, stuck in the classroom together! And usually…_She blushed more, starting to shake from the thought. _The male would always make the first move…and try to…try to…_

Frida's thoughts had totally left the building; she began to role play different scenarios in her head;

_"Oh Frida..." Manny would say, standing up and moving closer to her. "I've been hiding my feelings all along!"_

_Frida would blush, gasp, and respond with, "Oh gosh Manny! Th-this is so sudden! Whatever do you mean by this?!" She'd blush, and avoid eye contact as he got closer._

_"I was just using Zoe, because I thought that I didn't…I was confused, and I wasn't sure…then I saw you and Django together...and it made me so angry…I don't want anyone else to be with you but Me!"_

_"B-But what about Zoe?"_

_"Forget her! I don't need her, I need you!"_

_"Oh Manny!"_

_Then, he'd pick her up, and gently place her on the teachers' desk, and hover over he, leaning closer…and closer…until…_

_"O-oh! Manny!"_

_"Frida…"_

_"Manny..."_

_"Frida…!"_

Then his voice changed from dazed and full of lust, to annoying and persistent.

"_Frida? _Frida!"

Rudely awakened from her day dream, Frida slowly opened her crystal blue eyes, blinked, and then raised her head from her desk. She blushed, as a fine young man stood before her with a small bag with the local Bagel Shops' logo on it. The man was tall, short dark brown hair, he was lean, and his face was absolutely gorgeous, and cutely pudgy (almost baby faced). He was wearing blue jean shorts that ended a little over his knees, and a baseball jersey that was sleeveless, which showed off his well toned biceps. He was wearing a blue, backwards cap, which had trademarks of a crown.

"Good morning, Frida Suarez! You look extremely cute today, and you smell of fresh tiger lilies!"

Frida raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Im a…what now?"

_He used weird, strange, fancy flirt lines like Diego does…_

She thought for a minute. Who did she know that used strange fancy flirt lines like Diego Chipotle?

…

She gasped, looking at the boy straight in the eye.

"S-Sergio?!"

The boy smiled, and nodded.

"At your service," He gently kissed her hand; Frida could barely breathe. Getting all this attention from guys who used to be such losers...they are now super hot! "I'll do anything for you, Miss Frida Suarez. Just say the word, and I'll be there."

Frida giggled nervously.

"O-oh S-Sergio…that is so kind of you!"

Sergio smiled, until his eyes fell upon the scowling Rivera, who was clearly jealous.

"Why, isn't it Manny Rivera…" Sergio growled. "Son of frickin' White Pantera, and blah blah blah…no one really gives a flying fuck about that shit.

"Manny crossed his arms, just seeing him flirt with Frida made his stomach churn. He knew for a fact that he DID NOT like Frida in that way, but he knew that Sergio wouldn't be the best boy friend for her, either…

"God, I hate you…" Sergio sneered.

To avoid conflict (and to really make Manny jealous) she affectionately rubbed his arm to soothe the anger away.

"Aww, Sergio~" Frida cooed. "Don't pay him any attention!"

Smiling as if he was drunk, Sergio chuckled, and then kissed her hand again.

"Anything for you, Miss Frida."

Frida narrowed her eyes to Manny, who was blushing in anger, and pouting like a little boy. She smirked.

_Grow up, Manny._

_**_______________**_

**_Senorita--Miss_**

**__________________**

**Whooaa. Michael Jackson died? Bummer...(so unexpected.)**

**And, I saw Transformers! IT WAS AMAZING!**

**Love you all. Thanks for all the support. *heart***

**oOoOoO**

**Dont get mad, I like twisting things around.**

**Theres more in store. Just wait. ;D**

**Like it? LOVE it? Absolutely _adore_ it? Then...**

**REVIEW! **

**--Reggie--**


	12. Chapter 12

_**El Tigre**_

_**No more Miracles.**_

**Alright, so this is my first Story about something that ISN'T about Naruto. Haha and that is a slight challenge for me! And also, it is in third person! So there won't be any P.O.V's, and my grammar will be greatly improved! So no short cuts! At least not much... Eheheh. I swear I love this El' Tigre pairing! Alright, so this is 'No More Miracles', an El Tigre Fan fiction. Pairing I am using is Frida Suarez and Manny Rivera, (who is also El' Tigre.) You know, if you've never seen this show, you should really watch it, to really get my fan fic. Eheh.**

**Disclaimer**: I do _**not**_ own El Tigre. (I never said this with the Naruto ones. I'm sorry. I don't own Naruto either. xD) All the Characters I will be using For this Story are owned by **Sandra Equihua & Jorge R. Gutierrez.**

_This means thinking_

_**This means sounds. (**_Ex. _**Clack! Tick!**_)

This just adds intense to the word. (Ex. All she wanted was him.)

**This is me talking. :D**

_____________________________ means changing the setting. (Ex. Next Paragraph) or third person point of view.

_**No More Miracles.**_

_**__________________________**_

"Fri'ta! Over here!"

Holding a red tray full of crap that lunch ladies called 'Decent food for growing Teens', Frida looked up to the eyes of her new friend, and Davi, who was linked to her arm. She smiled to them, and stood in front of the two.

"So, how was your first few classed?" Ember asked, taking a bite out of her apple crumpet. Frida silently sighed as she placed her tray on the lunch table, then plopped herself on the chair behind her.

"It would have gone better if Manny wasn't in most of them…" She muttered lowly, placing her elbows on the table, rested her head in her hands. Ember gave Davi a confused look; in return, he raised his eyebrow.

"Why would you be sad if Manny was in a few classed with you? You guys are like, best friends, right?"

Frida decided not to respond. It was better if Davi didn't get into all of her business.

Unfortunately, when she didn't respond, he could sense that something was wrong.

"…is it because he and Zoe are dating?"

Frida could feel a blush shoot across her face.

"What?! No! I-I don't care if he's dating her; you know why? Because Im dating Django!"

Not realizing she was talking really loudly, most of the kids started to stare. Before she could go on, Ember pointed out quickly, "Oh my God! It's him! It's Manny Rivera!"

Sure enough, Manny wandered into the crowded cafeteria, looking rather lost and confused. He was shocked when Ember suddenly screamed out his existence to the café, and as usual, had no idea what was going on. Ember stood up and frantically waved. Slightly scared, he kind of waved back with a shy smile. Seeing the sight of Manny Rivera was enough to set Frida off. She slammed her fists down on the table and stood up in rage.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT MANNY DOES!" She screamed. "I DON'T GIVE A FLYIN' _FUCK_ IF HE'S DATING FUCKIN' ZOE AVES! I DON'T CARE BECAUSE I'M HAPPILY TAKEN BY DJANGO OF THE DEAD! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I FREAKIN **LOVE** Django, okay?! I **LOVE** him, for all of you suckers who care! I love him _a lot_! God Damn it!!"

She slammed her chair on the ground, angrily throwing her tray to the floor. The only thing that was going through her mind was that she wanted to get out of that hell hole of a place and just go to the only place she could cry in peace—her home. Home, sweet home. She angrily pushed passed Manny, blurting out, "Look at what you've done to me! You're ruining my life!!" And with that, she stormed out of the lunch room.

_________________________________

_Knock! Knock!_

Frida groaned. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Ember."

After Frida stormed out of the school after experiencing a small melt down, she came home as planned, and cried her eyes out in the safety of her room. Since she was home alone, her sobs and screams would fill the house. Tazor and Shotgun curled up together behind the couch, feeling the sorrow roan like an eerie ghost, while Churro silently watched her mistress bawl. After an hour and 45 minutes, Frida had finally cried herself to sleep, feeling that if she took a small nap, she'd wake up less upset. She napped for the next three hours, and then woke up to the sound of her door being opened. It was no surprise that it was Nikita, who almost never knocked to enter her room. Nikita was surprised that Frida was home so early and asked if she was sick and what was wrong. When Frida rolled over, showing Nikita the lovely view of her back, mumbling Manny's name over and over, Nikita took the hint and exited the room, leaving the blue haired teen alone once more. Now, someone else was here to bother her, and she clearly was _not_ in the mood for company.

Ember self consciously opened the door, letting herself into Frida's territory, and then closed the door behind her.

"Hey Fri'ta…." She whispered. "I-I just came to see how you were doing and brought you your homework."

Frida didn't answer.

"C'mon Fri'ta, as lovely as your back is, I'd rather want to see that beautiful face of yours, darling."

Again, Frida didn't respond. Ember set her stuff down on Frida's desk, then took place on her bed, next to Frida's depressed form, and gently rubbed her back.

"Wanna talk about it, sweetie?" She cooed. "I'll stay here all night if I have to. It's Friday after all! I'm a great listener. Just tell me everything you have to say. From beginning to end, I'll be here!"

Touched by her kindness, but annoyed by her consistency, Frida slowly rolled over, looking at Ember with big, sad, red, puffy eyes.

"Well, for starters…I-it's about a boy."

"A boy!" Ember clapped her hands together. "That's the story of every girl's life, about a boy!"

Frida brought herself together and sat up, rubbing her sore eyes.

"Well, it's not about just _any_ boy...this boy has been in my life ever since we learned how to get in trouble! We've been childhood best friends until…"

"Until…?"

"You see, there's this other girl; my worst enemy. She's been after my best friend."

"Ooh, I see. Why do you care so much that she's into your best friend?"

"Well, because…I kinda…I kinda _am_ starting to have strong feelings for him, and it wouldn't be right for your best friend and worst enemy to get together, right?"

"Well, if he was your friend, he'd put you first, right?"

"You'd think so, but he's a guy, so he put his urges first, and has now gotten my worst enemy pregnant."

"If you are 'kind of' starting to have feelings for him, why would you care _this_ much?"

"I don't! Because a –mater-of-fact, I have a boyfriend!"

"If you have a boyfriend, then why should you care about what your best friend does with other girls?"

"Because…because…"

Ember gave Frida a stern look.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…do you really love your boyfriend?"

Frida went silent, and then bit her bottom lip. She then sighed.

"N...no…I mean, I like him, but I know I don't _love_ him…I can't love him, because I know Im in love with someone else…" Frida felt the tears sting her eyes, and her voice started to crack. "But I happen to love my best friend, who loves my enemy..And I think it's not fair, because I knew him longer..And…and.." She lost control and began to cry again. Ember held her in her arms and patted her head.

"It's okay, Love. Just do what your heart tells you to do, and you'll be fine."

After a few long moments, Frida calmed down again, sniffling here and there.

"God, Ember." Frida murmured against her shoulder. "I hate you."

Ember giggled. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you're the only person that actually makes me _really_ think about things."

"Why thank you. I clearly have that effect on a lot of people. Now let's get you all cleaned up and run those silly tear stains off that pretty little face of yours!"

_____________________

_"I don't know what you see in that girl." His mother said. "She seems like the type that would break your heart—and I don't want to see you get hurt, my son."_

_"Frida isn't like that!" he'd fire back. "I know that she would _never_ hurt me; she loves me, and I love her! Just because I'm 'dead' doesn't mean I can't feel strong emotions and affections for others!"_

_"You've been hanging around humans too much!"_

Django sighed, as he watched Frida vent her feelings to a girl he has never seen before, through her window. He kept his cold, glaring, crimson eyes on her. How could she betray him like this? After everything they've done together? After all the fun they've had and the adventures they've shared? After all the _love_ he poured out to her? He finds out that she didn't feel jack shit for him---she's in love with that damned Rivera! To Django, this was a slap to his face. He wasn't sure how to feel about this situation. It was just all too overwhelming for him…and no matter how much it hurt, he knew what he had to do.

"Alright then! It's settled!" The unfamiliar girl with a British accent exclaimed. "I'll be spending the night at your house tonight! I'm personally inviting myself!"

"You're so modest." Frida rolled her eyes. "Do you think your mom will let you?"

"Of course! She's into me making new friends! I'll just run home and get my stuff!"

"Alright. Don't get lost."

"Oh, I won't. Davi mapped out the whole city for me!"

"I think that little creep is crushing on you."

"Oh hush. Davi is so adorable!" Ember winked, then sprinted out the door.

_This is my chance._ Django thought to himself. He then took a deep breath, and then lightly tapped on her glass window. Frida whirled around, shocked to see him.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked, opening the window.

"Django…" Frida's heart began to beat fast. His appearance was _really_ unexpected. "Oh, no, that's okay. I-I'll come outside. It's nice out anyway."

Frida slowly counted her steps as she walked towards a patiently waiting Django. Hi hat was tilted, and his golden brown hair was covering his eyes, giving him a mysterious look. Frida was glad his eyes were covered—she didn't think she could face him eye to eye, fearing she couldn't keep eye contact with him.

Self consciously being polite, Django held out his hand to help Frida out, and Frida accepted, but he almost tripped because she was distracted with her own confusing thoughts.

Frida could tell something was wrong with Django. He was acting quite strange, and it wasn't like he was trying to hide it. Was he trying to tell her something? A sign, maybe?

Django sighed, resting his arms on the railing that guarded the small deck, supporting Frida's window, not looking at her, once.

"The view is amazing, isn't it?" he asked, looking at the star-lit sky. "You can see the whole city from here…"

Frida lowered her eyelids.

_This is where…Manny and I…This was our special place…Just me and Manny…_

"Oh!" Django reached into his pocket. "I've been meaning to give you this photo."

"Huh?"

Django handed her a small square piece of plastic. To her surprise, it was a picture of her; smiling brightly. She gasped.

_Where did he…?_

"Sorry, I snuck a picture." Django explained. "I took that picture on out first date, and your smile was so amazing…I couldn't help myself."

Frida sighed softly.

_Django…_

"From that moment on, I knew I wanted to take care of you."

She went silent.

_I…I…_

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out. She didn't know why, but she got a bad feeling about it, ad that was the only thing that came to her mind first.

"…It's a farewell gift."

The sapphire-eyed teenager shot her focus on the calm males' face, which still wasn't facing her, but was still holding out the photograph. Did she hear his statement correctly?"

"Wh-what?"

"This is goodbye." He turned to her, dropping the photo, and gave her a warm smile, though his now visible eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. His smile didn't vanish, but his eyes saddened. "I mean, I won't _force_ you to keep seeing me, Frida," He continued. "You don't love me, do you?"

Her eyes widened.

"Django! I do lo—"

A sharp pain stung her cheek. Django had slapped her.

"Don't fucking lie to me," He growled. "You _don't_ love _me,_ do you?"

Ashamed, Frida's gaze fell to the ground, feeling her eyes burn with a fresh new batch of tears.

_O-oh…_

When she didn't answer, Django let out a strange, depressing laugh that sounded forced.

"I knew it!" He laughed. "You still love Manny Rivera!" His laughter died, and turned his attention back to the sky. "Well…I thought maybe you'd change your mind one of these days. But I guess it was wishful thinking."

Frida bit her lip, feeling guilty. She too thought she could change, but Manny was like a drug…she was fully, heavily, and severely addicted. And she knew by the way he looked at her that she had hurt him, the way Manny had hurt her. And she didn't want to hurt him, not like that; not at _all. _She wanted to claw her own face, now that was causing pain to _another_ man. She didn't want this to happen. At least, if it was, not like this. She knew, it was clear now, that he was breaking up with her. And it hurt even more, because he wasn't trying to hurt _her_, even though she's hurt _him_. Frida was starting to feel like dirt.

_Oh Django..Django…_

"I'm probably not really your type, anyway. I'd better go while you still think I'm a good guy."

Frida lost it once again, and began to sob heavily. She covered her face so he didn't see how bad she felt. Her whole body was shaking, as she continued to cry. Django went silent, as Frida cried out, "I'm sorry Django…sorry…so sorry…"

Django tilted his hat, and smiled.

"Goodbye, Frida Suarez."

And just like that, he was gone.

_**_______________**_

**_None_**

**__________________**

**This part 1 of chapter 13. xD ITS NOT DONE YET! D:**

**Just needed to uploaded before i go on vacation! ^^ **

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! *heart***

**oOoOoO**

**Dont get mad, I like twisting things around.**

**Theres more in store. Just wait. ;D**

**Like it? LOVE it? Absolutely _adore_ it? Then...**

**REVIEW! **

**--Reggie--**


	13. Chapter 13

_**El Tigre**_

_**No more Miracles.**_

**Alright, so this is my first Story about something that ISN'T about Naruto. Haha and that is a slight challenge for me! And also, it is in third person! So there won't be any P.O.V's, and my grammar will be greatly improved! So no short cuts! At least not much... Eheheh. I swear I love this El' Tigre pairing! Alright, so this is 'No More Miracles', an El Tigre Fan fiction. Pairing I am using is Frida Suarez and Manny Rivera, (who is also El' Tigre.) You know, if you've never seen this show, you should really watch it, to really get my fan fic. Eheh.**

**Disclaimer**: I do _**not**_ own El Tigre. (I never said this with the Naruto ones. I'm sorry. I don't own Naruto either. xD) All the Characters I will be using For this Story are owned by **Sandra Equihua & Jorge R. Gutierrez.**

_This means thinking_

_**This means sounds. (**_Ex. _**Clack! Tick!**_)

This just adds intense to the word. (Ex. All she wanted was him.)

**This is me talking. :D**

_____________________________ means changing the setting. (Ex. Next Paragraph) or third person point of view.

_**No More Miracles.**_

_**__________________________**_

_Ugh._

Manny sighed as he was lying face up on his bed, staring at the ceiling, watching the fan rotate. The house was silent, except for the distant screams of his father and grandfather while they were watching soccer…but other than that, it was okay.

His thoughts kept circling around what happened in the lunch room that afternoon. Every time he thought about the angry look on Frida's face his stomach would churn he couldn't help but hate the way she looked at him. It was just…

His left hand closed into a fist, feeling the soft camouflaged cloth between his fingers. Her completely forgot about the escapades that previous afternoon, and began to focus on his own physical needs.

He laid the panties over his face and stayed that way for a few minutes. He inhaled deeply, and then repeated the process.

_…They're losing…_that_ smell._

He's kept this a secret—he used Frida's camo panties to masturbate to, and since the scent he loved too much is fading away, it's been really difficult to…you know.

_Hmmm._ He thought carefully. _Dad and Grandpapi are too busy paying attention to the T.V…they wouldn't notice if I snuck out…again…_ He sat up, and placed his hands over his face, deepening his thoughts._ I have to be stealthy though…If she catches me…nah…she won't. If she does, I'll just lie and say 'I just came to see if you were okay.'_

He thought it over for a few minutes. Then he shrugged. He stood up, comfortable with his final decision—he was indeed, going to steal another pair of Frida's scented underwear. Why? Because he was selfish. And at that moment, he was definitely okay with that.

He rotated his T-shaped belt buckle, which was followed by a low growl. He then flexed his arms and stretched.

_Man, it feels good to be the 'Tigre again._

Manny unlocked and raised his window, looked over his shoulder to take one more, quick glance, and then hopped out the window quietly, before propelling himself safely to the ground.

_This is becoming _too_ easy! _He thought to himself, grinning. _Now, enough playin' around—I have business to take care of. _

Without wasting any time, he began to sprint down the dim-lit sidewalk, not wanting to wait any longer. He was starting to think that maybe…Frida's panties were becoming a necessity…Something he could _not_ live without, but that thought didn't slow him down. It actually sped him up.

He knew that soon enough Frida would notice a few of her panties missing…then she'd start to suspect something, then probably send her father to catch the thief…which was him.

He shrugged off the possibility of getting caught, because her panties, (With his _private_ time, of course) where the only way to escape reality; the only escape from Zoe, the baby, and the reoccurring thoughts of him being a fifteen year old father. He felt that with her panties, all of his problems would just fade away for the meantime.

So basically, he steals Frida Suarez's panties for only the greater good, right?

_And besides,_ he rolled his eyes. _If she gets suspicious, I'll just, wash them and secretly return them. Not a fucking big deal. _

There he was—he was standing in front of the Suarez residence. He checked the garage—the cop cruiser was gone. Manny could only sigh in relief for the moment. He then proceeded to climb the small metal stairs—which was probably a bad idea, because the small stairs made noises. With every step, there was a whiney creak. With every creak, Manny would cringe, hoping no one-especially the dogs- would over hear. Finally, when it seemed like _forever_, Manny hopped onto the deck, and stared into the large window which leads to entrance of Frida's room. He drew in one large breath, and then quickly checked to see if it was locked with one of his claws.

_Typical-it's unlocked. No surprise there._

He slowly lifted the window, trying hard not to make any unnecessary sounds. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the murky darkness.

No luck.

He slid over the window sill, landing on the soft carpeting of Frida's floor with a soft **'**pat' from his leather brown boots. He froze when he heard rustling coming from the blue haired female's bed. His heart was racing, even though it turned out that she was just changing positions. Any movement would make him paranoid, so this would be more difficult then he thought.

He slowly and shakily started to ease towards the well known pile of clothes, hoping to easily spot a pair of panties.

_Bingo!_

He was in luck. Since his eyes were slightly getting used to the darkness, he was starting to see a pair of red panties, lying on the floor in plain sight. He smirked to himself and began to make his way over to his prize-of-the-day.

He leaned over and picked them up, stretching them out and examining them. They were red, obviously, with cross bones on the front, and the sentence 'Bad Ass' on the back. Manny silently chuckled to himself.

He figured while he was here, why would he need to settle on just _one_ pair of panties? He might as well stock up, so he crouched down and began to feel around for any more. Although his eyes were now fully used to the darkness, he still couldn't _really_ see, so he relied on his sense of touch, rather than sight.

He then unexpectedly felt something soft and squishy. He felt around some more, and realized that what he was touching was a sleeping bag.

_So, wait…Frida is sleeping on the floor?_

Manny began to feel soft flesh against his own. He moved up, touching what he knew where toes, which meant he was touching her foot. From there, he began to run his fingers up her smooth legs, causing the female to lightly twitch and moan softly.

Wait a minute.

Manny realized that, that moan was not a regular moan. It wasn't regular because…it wasn't _Frida's_ moan. Which meant….Manny wasn't touching Frida; he was touching someone else, leading to…

_There's another female in the room!?_

…

_What?_

Ember wasn't really a deep sleeper. She yawned, as she heard someone speak.

"Fri'ta…" she called out quietly. "Is that you?"

No answer…but something was strange—she could hear heavy breathing, and she felt something on her leg. Thinking quickly, she pulled out her cell phone and shine the black light into the direction of what she _thought_ was an insect, but turned out to be a _hand._ A _gloved_ hand. She gasped as she saw that…that wasn't Frida's hand. She began to freak out—yet keep her cool, and she shined the small light upward, seeing a man with a weird tiger mask, with one hand on her leg, and holding a pair of panties in his other hand.

As the adrenaline started to kick into her veins, only one thing entered her mind.

"P-**PANTY THEIF!"**

Taken by surprise with the sudden scream, Manny lost balance, and fell forward, falling on top of this unfamiliar scared girl. He could see her blush, but then saw stars as she lifted her leg roughly and got him straight in the crotch.

"Fuck!" he groaned loudly, rolling off in pain, but held in his screams of pain, fearing Frida would wake up.

"Get lost, you pervert!" Ember screamed. "Get out of I swear I'll kill you!"

_Damn it!_ Manny forgot about the massive pain in his happy area, and jumped to his feet, holding the darker female in a light choke hold, covering her mouth with both of his hands. Ember continued to scream and struggle, while Manny tried to calm her down.

"Shh! Please, shh! It's me, El Tigre, now please! Be quiet!" Manny whispered frantically. Ember stopped struggling as she processed the data that entered her mind.

_El Tigre?_ She thought. _No way!_

Quickly and quietly, Manny carried Ember out to the window, and set her down outside. He soon followed, hoping she wouldn't start screaming again and wake up the whole damned city.

Ember's eyes widened as the moon's natural light hit Manny's face, showing her that it was, indeed, El Tigre.

"…so…it _is_ you." She whispered, touching the side of his masked face. Manny turned away in shame, as she did so, expecting a slap to his cheek. He cringed, but not to a slap, it was a full on punch to his arm.

"What the hell!" He thought it over. "Okay, maybe I deserved that for scaring you and everything…but it still hurts, after all, you kicked me in the groin!"

"You deserve much worse!" Ember fired back, hitting him again. "Since when did El Tigre become a damned panty thief!? No one mentioned this back home!"

"October! October! Stop! Jesus!"

Ember's eyebrow twitched. She hated it when she was called a different month. The _wrong_ month.

"Damn you, El Tigre/Manny Rivera! My name is November! No-vem-ber! The 11th month! It comes after October and BEFORE December! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?" In pure rage, Ember began to frantically pummel Manny to the ground. Manny desperately tried to block every hit but yet…his 'cat like reflexes' weren't like they used to.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ember! E-Ember!!"

"THAT'S RIGHT. SAY MY NAME."

"…Oh my…"

Both teens came to a stop as they heard a small voice coming from the ground. Ember and Manny peered over the edge, and realized there was an elderly woman with a dog, standing underneath them.

"Oh God." They mumbled in unison, knowing what was about to happen.

"My, my…teens are just so sexually active these days!" the old woman gushed. "Ooh! I didn't know women now took dominance! Things aren't like they use to be!"

Manny blushed, waving his hands. "N-no! No! Ma'am! I-It's not what you think!"

"Yeah!" Ember piped up. "I'm just taking care of a panty thief!"

Manny went frozen stiff.

"Oh dear! A panty thief!?" The women asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah! But I got it all under control!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes'm."

The old woman was still concerned, but left the situation alone and continued her way. Manny was grinding his teeth, blushing in embarrassment.

"I am _not_ a panty thief!" He growled angrily, but secretly stuffed the underwear in his boot. Unconvinced, Ember raised her eyebrow and checked his hands.

"Where are the panties?"

"I put them back."

"That quickly?"

"They don't call me 'El Tigre' for nothing."

The chocolate skinned female rolled her eyes at that statement.

"W'ever. What the bloody 'ell are you doing here at this hour?"

Manny had to think quickly. If he told her truth, she'd call him a panty thief, which he was, but he didn't want all his business out there. Then, he just thought of going with what he had before.

"…I came to see how Frida was doing." He responded slowly. "I…It was dark, and I couldn't really see, so I was picking up random things and relying on my sense of touch rather than my vision."

Ember raised an eyebrow.

"It's late, you moron! And besides, why would you be sneaking through her window!?"

"…I always used to sneak through her window—" he saw her narrow her eyes. "I mean, Emiliano—err, Mr. Suarez, doesn't particularly favor me so…it was hard to actually meet up and hang out and stuff, ya' know?"

Getting comfortable, Ember crossed her legs, and leaned her back against the railing.

"Why are you using past tense? Aren't you guys still friends?" Though she already knew the answer to that question pretty well, she wanted to hear what the Rivera had to say.

"Well, because…" he trailed off for a minute, then continued, "you saw how she blew up at me today! She hates me now! And to be honest," Not _really,_ "I don't even know why!"

"Ah huh…" Ember nodded, pretending to understand. She wasn't stupid; she knew that Manny knew good and well why Frida was so cheesed off. If only he knew… "Have you tried asking her?"

He went silent, thinking for a moment. Then he answered with, "Well, no, but even if I tried, she won't talk to me. Up until today, she wouldn't even speak to me…and I feel like an idiot because… "

"…because?" Ember urged on.

The brown-curly haired male wasn't so sure how to answer her question without spilling out everything that haunted his mind. Damn it, all he wanted to do was "borrow" a few panties then get the hell out of there, not answer stupid question and re think about his answers! He had no time for this!

"Look, Ember, I have no time for your stupid, British mind games."

Ember's face scrunched up, then her eyebrows furrowed angrily at the insult.

"Manny!"

"I'm sorry!" He got up and brushed his shirt off. Ember stood up with him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Look, Manny. Think about this."

"Sure, whatever."

"Manny!"

"What?!"

"Listen…Zoe has been pregnant for almost five months now…"

"Yeah, and?"

"She's not showing, and—"

"Not all women show."

Ember let out a low growl of frustration."

"…and she isn't showing any side affects either. Don't you dint that a little weird? No weird cravings, vomiting, motion sickness? I mean, don't get me wrong, she _is_ moody, but she's _always_ moody—not to the degree that she's pregnant…"

"Oh, shut up! For the love of God, and all that is holy!" Manny barked. "You don't even know Zoe. I doubt you pay that much attention to her!" he hopped on the ledge, about to make a break for it, until Ember called out to him one more time.

"But Manny—"

"What! What _now?_"

"Manny….she asked me for a tampon today…before gym."

He froze.

He then blinked a couple of times, and then turned his head.

"Good night, Ember."

He leaped off the ledge, landing right side up on his feet, on the solid side walk. He began to fast walk to the east side of Miracle City—where Zoe resided. He wanted answers, because at the moment, he was confused. And he _hated _being confused. All he knew was that he did not want to believe what ember said. He wanted it all to be a lie…he wanted to believe that the Zoe Aves he knew had changed. But somehow, he just _couldn't._ That was the only reason he was now sprinting to the Aves's; he didn't know what to believe.

He was starting to think that…maybe he didn't know Zoe like he thought her did.

His heart was racing as he sprinted down the sidewalk. Sweat dripped from his face, and he was panting hard.

_Please, don't let it be true…please…_

Finally! He arrived to the Aves house, completely out of breath, but was happy he made it. He inspected the two story apartment, looking for a good place to spy.

No luck in the front, so he began to tip-toe to the back. As he passed one of the windows, he noticed it was open, so he crouched down under it, beginning to hear talking.

"_Mijah…_you're brilliant!" an older woman exclaimed. Manny raised his left brow and peered over the window ledge. He was two figures; Zoe, and her mother, the woman who was talking.

_…_

"Yeah, I know!" Zoe replied with a broad smile on her face. "That Rivera is as dumb as a frickin' dog!"

Manny, of course had a delayed response. Then he realized…

She was talking about _him_.

"Who knew he would have fallen for the 'I'm pregnant' crap! That's the oldest trick in the book!"

Her mother laughed.

"I should have done that with Rodolfo _years_ ago!"

Zoe joined her mothers' deranged laughter, like everything was a joke. Well, to _them,_ it was, but not to Manny. He felt his hear tighten.

_So…so I was just played?_

He felt rage surge through his whole body. Manny Rivera was _not_ to be played like he was a game.

Though he was mad as hell, he didn't know what else to do. He _did_ know from the very beginning that he was walking on needles with Zoe Aves. But he really wanted to believe she had changed…

_God Damn it…Ember was right!_

He turned around and decided to just head on home, with his hands deeply stuffed into his pockets. He hated this feeling. This feeling of betrayal and hurt. The feeling of wanting to crawl in a whole and die.

But through it all, he knew what he had to do;

Beg Frida Suarez for forgiveness.

_**_______________**_

**_Mijah-Daughter_**

**__________________**

**Aughhh this story isnt eve half way over! D8 **

**.WORK!**

**And I just experienced a really bad break up, so I'm trying to cope! ; 3;**

**And school's starting soon. - 3- **

**So I'm becoming busy!**

**But thank you all for the support and the love of this story. You guys are the reason I keep this story going!**

**Thank you so much, everyone! Thank you!**

**please, support my art at .com**

**Thank you!**

**oOoOoO**

**Dont get mad, I like twisting things around.**

**Theres more in store. Just wait. ;D**

**Like it? LOVE it? Absolutely _adore_ it? Then...**

**REVIEW! **

**--Reggie--**


	14. Chapter 14

_**El Tigre**_

_**No more Miracles.**_

**Alright, so this is my first Story about something that ISN'T about Naruto. Haha and that is a slight challenge for me! And also, it is in third person! So there won't be any P.O.V's, and my grammar will be greatly improved! So no short cuts! At least not much... Eheheh. I swear I love this El' Tigre pairing! Alright, so this is 'No More Miracles', an El Tigre Fan fiction. Pairing I am using is Frida Suarez and Manny Rivera, (who is also El' Tigre.) You know, if you've never seen this show, you should really watch it, to really get my fan fic. Eheh.**

**Disclaimer**: I do _**not**_ own El Tigre. (I never said this with the Naruto ones. I'm sorry. I don't own Naruto either. xD) All the Characters I will be using For this Story are owned by **Sandra Equihua & Jorge R. Gutierrez.**

_This means thinking_

_**This means sounds. (**_Ex. _**Clack! Tick!**_)

This just adds intense to the word. (Ex. All she wanted was him.)

**This is me talking. :D**

_____________________________ means changing the setting. (Ex. Next Paragraph) or third person point of view.

_**No More Miracles.**_

_**__________________________**_

_Ring Ring…Ring Ring…_

_"Hola~_ you have reached the Suarez residence! This is Nikita speaking!"

"Um…hi, Nikita…erm, is Frida there?"

"May I ask who is speaking?"

"Oh, uh…Manny…Rivera…"

Manny had been thinking about this for a month and a half now. Ever since he found out about Zoe's dirty little secret, he vowed to apologize to Frida. He decided he was going to call her; he figured it seemed easier that way.

Yet…it took him all of September and most of October to do so.

But tonight was _the_ night. The night he fully became a man!

…Sort of.

In fact, this was _fifth_ time he had called the Suarez house. Though he coached himself to actually pick up the phone, he ended up calling, and then hanging up the first four times. But he finally made it the fifth time and went all the way!

Nikita smirked.

"So, it _was _you. You're the one who kept calling and hanging up, eh?"

Manny felt his cheeks redden.

"Wh-what!? H-how did you...I didn't…I was just…"

Nikita giggled.

"Don't get so worked up, _Chico._ We have called ID."

Manny wanted to die of embarrassment. How could he have been so stupid?

_Caller ID? Damn! I should have thought of that!_

"Wow," Nikita continued, placing a hand on her hip. "You must have been planning this; you must have known our parents wouldn't be home. Man, if dad saw 'Rivera' on the line…"

Manny sighed in major relief. He had no idea Emiliano or Carmela would be out that night. It was just pure luck.

_God hasn't given up on me yet…_

"…he would have killed you through the phone!"

"Y-y-yeah…"

"anyway, you want to talk to Frida?"

"Yes, Please."

"Alright, hold on," Nikita covered the receiver with her hand and screamed in Spanish, "_Frida! Tiene una llamada de teléfono especial_!"

Frida responded with, "_Yo ya estoy en mi teléfono!"_

Nikita rolled her eyes, uncovering the receiver. "_Lo Siento, Manito._ Call her on her cell phone. She's using that instead."

Manny slapped his forehead.

_WHY didn't I call her damn CELL PHONE?!_ He screamed to himself. _THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN EASIER._

"…Alright. Thanks, Nikita."

"No Problem…" she looked around for a moment, and then blurted out, "She'sinlovewithyou!"

"Excuse me?"

She gulped, pulling on one of her ponytails.

"I said... she'd love you to…call her on her cell."

"Oh, alright. See ya."

"Night."

Nikita sighed as she hung up the phone, and then headed back to the fire place lit living room where Anita was reading a book.

"Who was that?" Anita asked, not looking up from her novel. Nikita sat down and scratched behind Shotgun's ears.

"Oh, it was Manny."

"Rivera?"

"Yeah."

"You mean, he finally found out about Zoe?"

"Last one to find out, but yes. Now he does."

"So this means…?"

"He still has a chance to win lil' Frida's heart."

____________________________

"I can't _believe_ tomorrow is Halloween!" Frida exclaimed, rolling on her back as her head sunk into her pillows. "I'm so stoked!"

"Me too," Ember replied over the other end of the phone. "It's going to be awesome!"

"Hey wanna go trick-or-treating with me tomorrow?"

"Hmmm…I gotta date tomorrow night. Sorry, Freeds."

Frida sighed. "You're going on a date, too? Ugh!" She closed her eyes. "Since when did trick-or-treating become romantic?"

"Well, when it's just you and a guy together, it's romantic." Ember pointed out. Frida groaned, annoyed.

"_Everyone_ has a date tomorrow! Carmen is going with Sergio, Jazzy is going with Chippy…even Nikita and Anita have dates, and they're almost 18! They are _way_ too old to be gallivanting around the city asking adults for candy!"

_And…I bet Manny is going with Zoe…_ That thought depressed the blue haired female. It really did.

"Aw, poor baby," Ember cooed. "If you still wanna go out tomorrow, you can come with us."

"Us?" Frida's voice was flat. "Who's us; You and Nahuel?"

"If it _was_ me and Nahuel, it wouldn't be a date. And besides, he's sick, and he asked me."

"And you accepted?"

"Of course!"

"Wow, you and Davi sure do hang out a lot…whatever happened to chasing after Nahuel?"

Ember let out a stressful sigh.

"Haha...turns out he wasn't the prince charming I was looking for…"

Frida could sense the hint of sadness in her voice.

"Aww…why not? You've been after him for so long…"

"He and I…He said we weren't meant to be…But that's okay."

"Whoa, he really said that?"

"Yeah."

"Harsh."

There was a hush of silence that fell between them.

"Ember?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you need someone to cry it out to?"

"Yes."

"You know where to go."

"I'll be there in twenty."

"Bring a sleeping bag."

"Got it."

Frida smiled and hung up the phone. It was amazing how she just knew when to be a friend. It gave her a warm feeling inside. Almost like the feeling she got when she was around…

All of a sudden, Cliffs Of Dover began to play, and a light vibration tingled her stomach.

"Oh! I got a phone call."

She picked it up and stared hazily at who was calling. Her eyes widened.

"I…I don't believe it!"

Manny Rivera was calling _her_ phone. She was so shocked she almost forgot to pick it up. She fumbled with her EnV3 and nervously answered it.

"Um, h-hello?"

She had no idea Manny was equally nervous.

"Oh, uh, hey Frida…am I…interrupting anything?"

"Oh, no,no,no, you're fine."

"Oh, that's great. I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"R-really?"

"Yeah."

As Manny (tried to) explain, Frida's wild imagination kicked in.

_Oh man…oh man…I bet he's about to confess…! What do I do? What do I say? Oh hot damn!_

"Oh, Manny, I feel the same way!"

"…what?"

_Oh shit!_ Frida forgot not to think out loud.

"Um, er, uh, you know, about what you were uh…talking about…"

"You mean, you feel like dirt?"

"Ah..haha.."

They both shared an awkward laughter, and then went silent.

"So anyway…Frida..I kinda…want to ask you something…"

"…Yes?" she sat at the edge of her bed, her hand clutching her skirt. She was so anxious—what was this leading to…?

"Well…"Manny choked out, rubbing his neck shyly. "Halloween is coming up, and…"

"And?"

"Um, I was just wondering..would you like to go with me?"

Frida blushed, almost dropping her phone. Was Manuel Rivera asking her, Frida Suarez, out on a…a date?

"I totally understand if you don't wanna go with me," he continued. "If I was you, I wouldn't go with me either. I've been such a douche bag to you…I don't deserve your forgiveness."

She smiled to herself, twisting blue strands of hair between her fingers. "Oh, Manny…"

"I uh, totally understand if you're going with Django. I mean, who wouldn't?"

Frida's voice softened. "…Django broke up with me."

Feeling incredible stupid and insensitive, Manny quickly apologized. "Crap, I…I'm so sorry…I didn't…"

"I know. It's okay." She let out a laugh. "It wasn't like it was _your_ fault."

_Completely._

Manny grinned, relieved that she didn't blame him. "I-I guess you're right…"

"MANUEL~" Rodolfo called sweetly. "Dr. Chipotle Sr. robbed a bank again~"

Manny rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Hey, Frida, Dr. Chippy Sr. is trying to rob a bank again. Damn, doesn't that get a little old and useless? I mean, he has his retirement funds!"

Frida laughed once more. "Yeah, I know, right!?"

"Haha. I'll talk to you later?"

She let a soft smile curve on her thin lips. "Of course. Go get 'em, Tiger."

"Alright, see ya."

"Adios."

As soon as he hung up, Frida squealed, falling backwards on her bed, holding her phone to her chest.

"Manny asked me…on a date!"

_______________________________________

"Honey, are you hungry?"

"…no…"

His mother sighed, leaning against the other side of the door. "C'mon, honey, you haven't eaten for days."

"I'm not hungry."

His glowing red eyes stayed glued to the small glowing orb, watching their every move.

"That makes me sick," he spat glaring angrily at the curly haired male who had just finished talking to the woman that belonged to _him_. "How dare he try to go after Frida..after everything he's done…" He clenched his fist; his body enraged with anger. Breaking up with Frida was the hardest thing he ever had to do, but he needed time to think—he needed time to think of a way to get rid of that damned Rivera. Frida belonged to him, and no one else, and he wanted to do everything in his power to get rid of him. He was desperate, and over all jealous. He _knew_ how much she loved him, and he knew it would be difficult to change her mind, but he's do _anything_ to win her.

_Anything._

_…..I got it!_

Django smirked evilly to himself, as the perfect plan came to him. How come he hasn't thought of this before? He wasn't alive, so why was he trying to win her heart the homosapien way? He could _make_ her fall in love with him.

Even if he had to _force_ her to; He was determined to _make_ her _love_ him…

To _death_.

_**_______________**_

_**Tiene una llamada de teléfono especial!--YOU HAVE A SPECIAL PHONE CALL!**_

_**Yo ya estoy en mi teléfono!--I'M ALREADY ON MY PHONE!**_

**_Lo Siento-I'm sorry_**

**_Manito- Im assuming it means Manny! O:_**

**__________________**

**This story is actually finally going somewhere!**

**Sometimes I just ramble on. - 3-**

**Gasp! Django is up to nooo gooood**

**Hehehe.**

**Thanks for the support everyone!**

**Btw...How many people read this story anyway? 0_0**

**Thank you!**

**oOoOoO**

**Dont get mad, I like twisting things around.**

**Theres more in store. Just wait. ;D**

**Like it? LOVE it? Absolutely _adore_ it? Then...**

**REVIEW! **

**--Reggie--**


	15. Chapter 15

_**El Tigre**_

_**No more Miracles.**_

**Alright, so this is my first Story about something that ISN'T about Naruto. Haha and that is a slight challenge for me! And also, it is in third person! So there won't be any P.O.V's, and my grammar will be greatly improved! So no short cuts! At least not much... Eheheh. I swear I love this El' Tigre pairing! Alright, so this is 'No More Miracles', an El Tigre Fan fiction. Pairing I am using is Frida Suarez and Manny Rivera, (who is also El' Tigre.) You know, if you've never seen this show, you should really watch it, to really get my fan fic. Eheh.**

**Disclaimer**: I do _**not**_ own El Tigre. (I never said this with the Naruto ones. I'm sorry. I don't own Naruto either. xD) All the Characters I will be using For this Story are owned by **Sandra Equihua & Jorge R. Gutierrez.**

_This means thinking_

_**This means sounds. (**_Ex. _**Clack! Tick!**_)

This just adds intense to the word. (Ex. All she wanted was him.)

**This is me talking. :D**

_____________________________ means changing the setting. (Ex. Next Paragraph) or third person point of view.

_**No More Miracles.**_

_

* * *

_

TODAYS THE DAY!" Frida almost screamed as she twirled around in her white knee socks. Ember was sitting cross-legged on her bed, watching Frida beam with happiness.

"Yes, yes, I know today is the day, Frida. You've only said it about, 8 million times."

"I can't believe it!" she squealed, plopping herself down to the British female. "It's like; all my dreams are coming true!"

"Haha! I knew the ol' chap would come to his senses."

The two girls giggled together, going on about the Rivera.

"I hope you have fun on your date with _Davi_!" Frida teased, poking her chocolate-skinned cheeks. Ember pulled back, blushing in embarrassment.

"I told you! It's not a date!" she exclaimed, folding her arms. "We're just going as _friends_! And only as that! And he _knows_ that!"

Frida rolled her eyes.

"Whatever man. It's totally a date---you're just in denial!"

"It is _not_ a date!"

"Ooohohoho! Looks like I struck a nerve!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Fri'ta! I'm gonna _kill_ you!"

Frida mimicked Ember's British accent.

"Oh Fri'ta, I'm gonna kill you! But I can't, because I've got a saucy hot date with Albino Burrito!"

"FRI'TA!"

"Be careful! Davi might use his Mexican Hat Dance of _embarrassment!_"

Having quite enough, Ember stood up with her hands curled into a fist. "Shut up! It is _not_ a bloody date!" She smirked soon after, and looked dreamily towards the window. "…my heart belongs to El' Tigre."

That statement caused the blue-haired chick to narrow her eyes.

"You said _what_ now?"

Ember sighed. "But I guess he's with you now…what a shame….but maybe you'll get lucky…"

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Maybe after he takes you around the neighborhood he'll take you back to his place! I even predict that Puma Loco and White Pantera won't be there!"

Frida blushed, letting her imagination flip through everything that could happen in that scenario. She knew what Ember was thinking.

"E-Ember!"

Ember ignored her, cupping her cheeks, blushing lightly. "And then he'll take you to his room! Where he'll slowly place you on his bed and he—"

"Ember!!"

"And then he'll—"

"EMBER!"

"And then you'll moan to the heavens as he starts to—"

"EEEEEEEEEMBERRRRR!"

* * *

"Alright, Frida…you can do this. It's just two friends going out trick-or-treating, and that's it!" Frida was giving herself a pep talk in the bathroom of her household, trying to prepare herself for the events that were soon going to take place that evening. "He brings you home, trade candy, and then he goes home at a reasonable time, and that is _it_! No kissing, no hugging, and _definitely_ no touching below the waist!" She then sighed. "…not that any of that would happen anyway."

Frida groaned, running her fingers through her hair for the tenth time. She then combed it back into place; she wanted it to be _perfect._ She did know, very well that this was _not_ a real date, but she figured it wasn't a crime to at least pretend, right?

…Even if Manny didn't know the "pretend" part.

Frida stared at herself. Hell, she didn't even know if what she was staring at was the right reflection. Before she left, Ember has applied her make up to match her "costume", which consisted of a tight, black tube top with a short, black leather skirt. Her arms and legs were accompanied with fishnet fingerless gloves and fishnet tights. On her feet were the usual platform boots. Instead of her steam punk goggles, they were replaced with a cute, furry, cat ears headband. Her face was covered in makeup. Cherry red liquid lip gloss, pounds of mascara and light pink blush; her eyes were outlined in black and her eyelids were smoky grey with glitter, making them sparkle in the light. Instead of the ends of her hair having a slight curl, Ember straightened them, making her hair longer and straighter that it really was. Her bangs were clipped to the side.

Frida had to admit—Ember did a fabulous job on her hair, clothing choice, AND makeup, but…yet it was a little over the top. This was Halloween, not Prom night!

She admired herself in the mirror. She imagined her father having a fit—who could blame him? His "little girl" looked all grown up! _Really_ grown up!

Frida's face went emotionless.

"…I look like a slut."

"Frida!"

Frida's eyes shifted to the right, looking at the reflection in the mirror. Anita was peeking through the door.

"Freeds…the Tigre has arrived."

"Is dad asleep?"

"Yeah, but he might not be for long, so I suggest you hurry up and get out of here, girl!"

The blue-haired female nodded as she slid by her older sister, fast walking to the door. Before she opened it, she drew in a deep breath. Churro rubbed against her leg, signifying that everything will be alright.

_Yeah…I hope so._

Her heart was pounding in her chest, but she brought herself to open the door.

In that very second, blue met brown.

Manny's eyes grew wide with shock. He couldn't help but blush a little bit. He wasn't expecting Frida to look…like _that_.

Frida stepped out and closed the door behind her. The two teens stood there awkwardly. Manny gulped, and then stammered;

"…W-wow, Frida. You look…great!"

Frida smiled, but inside, her heart sank. Manny never told her she looked great. He was only saying that because she had a ton of make up on her face. It was as if he wasn't talking to Frida at all. What Frida _didn't_ know, was that Manny was thinking the same thing. _He_ wanted to know what was with the sudden transformation. He thought Frida was beautiful all the time, but he couldn't deny that tonight, she look absolutely stunning and incredibly sexy. But it slightly bothered him, because it wasn't the Frida he knew. Not the same trouble-making, fun loving Frida. This was adult Frida. Very grown up, Frida.

_Same face, but different game._

They both looked the opposite ways, but thought the exact same thing.

_It's like being with a stranger._

"…So, should we get going?"

"Uh…yeah…"

Frida began to lead the way. Manny followed close behind.

_Why do I feel like things won't be like old times…?_

Frida kept her eyes on the ground.

_Why is this so...when did this become so awkward?_

"Um…"

"So…"

They both ended up babbling in unison, "So what's up? Me? No, no, you go first! No, you! No, **you!**"

The jumble of words caused Manny and Frida to giggle and chuckle. The ice had been broken; everything seemed like this just _might_ work out after all.

"Wow…" Frida smiled faintly. "Awesome minds think alike, huh?"

"Yeah…we do think alike, don't we?"

Frida clenched her fists. _Damn it, Manny! Open your eyes! We're more different than black and white!_

"That's what I've always liked about you, Freeds!" Manny grinned, sliding his hands into his jean pockets. "You and I are like, two of a kind! Peanut butter and Jelly! We're into the same stuff, we did almost everything together…"

Frida wanted to cover her ears and scream "Shut up!" She didn't want to hear how they were alike! She didn't want to hear that they were best friends! She wanted to block out the never ending truth on how that's what they will always be! Great pals, awesome buddies, brother and sister, Best _friends_! All she wanted was to be something more than that! Something more than just **_BEST FRIENDS._**

"…hey… Frida?"

She wanted to scream '_What_', but she managed to hide all of her feelings with a smile.

"Yes?"

"…are you cold?"

"….why?"

"Your hands are shaking like crazy."

Frida looked down. She must have been shaking in anger. Going along with it, she nodded. "Yeah, but…"

Manny grabbed her hand with his, interlacing both of their fingers together. "I hope I'm want enough for you. I don't want you getting a cold or anything."

Frida couldn't help but notice how he was grinning they way he always did. Even when they were little, he'd still give her that same grin, every time he asked Frida to marry him.

"_Wanna get married again, Senorita?"_

That memory caused her to smile warmly. She missed those childhood days when everything was so easy. She missed everything they used to do together…

But she knew that now, nothing will _ever_ be the same.

"…Thanks, Manny."

"Hehe. No problem."

It was awkward at first—since they were practically holding hands. Frida glanced at him. Manny seemed not to notice, and if he did, he seemed to not care. So, Frida decided if Manny didn't mind, then she shouldn't either. But she couldn't help it! She was beaming like she used to when she was younger. He holding her hand was the most exciting thing that has happened to her in a _long_ time, and she didn't want the night to ever end.

* * *

_**Senorita--young lady**_

**__________________**

**DUNDUN!**

**I have _finally_ uploaded! :D ARENT YOU ALL HAPPY?**

**Man, I couldnt wait! so I cut the chapter in half. 3**

**Sorry!**

**I hope you guys arent mad. I certainly havent been neglecting the story or anything. Just alittle busy and stuff,**

**ya know? ( with school and stuff.)**

**BUT. I need to get moving with this story. 3;**

**But i hope you guys love it and keep lovin' it! **

**I love you all so much and Thank you for supporting me!**

**oOoOoO**

**Dont get mad, I like twisting things around.**

**Theres more in store. Just wait. ;D**

**Like it? LOVE it? Absolutely _adore_ it? Then...**

**REVIEW! **

**--Reggie--**


	16. Chapter 16

_**El Tigre**_

_**No more Miracles.**_

**Alright, so this is my first Story about something that ISN'T about Naruto. Haha and that is a slight challenge for me! And also, it is in third person! So there won't be any P.O.V's, and my grammar will be greatly improved! So no short cuts! At least not much... Eheheh. I swear I love this El' Tigre pairing! Alright, so this is 'No More Miracles', an El Tigre Fan fiction. Pairing I am using is Frida Suarez and Manny Rivera, (who is also El' Tigre.) You know, if you've never seen this show, you should really watch it, to really get my fan fic. Eheh.**

**Disclaimer**: I do _**not**_ own El Tigre. (I never said this with the Naruto ones. I'm sorry. I don't own Naruto either. xD) All the Characters I will be using For this Story are owned by **Sandra Equihua & Jorge R. Gutierrez.**

_This means thinking_

_**This means sounds. (**_Ex. _**Clack! Tick!**_)

This just adds intense to the word. (Ex. All she wanted was him.)

**This is me talking. :D**

_____________________________ means changing the setting. (Ex. Next Paragraph) or third person point of view.

_**No More Miracles.**_

_

* * *

_

"Man, remember that one time when you kicked the _crap_ out of El Oso?! Man, I must say, that was so cool!"

"Oh man, I've put that guy in jail so many times…Oh! Remember that one time when you wrote that stupid embarrassing ballad about me?"

"Hahaha! I totally remember that! With your cute little _zebra donkey underwear!_"

"S-shut up!"

"I bet you still have them, too!"

"I do _not_!"

Manny and Frida sat on the rooftop of a building that overlooked the city. They both reached into their fat bags of candy, downing piece by piece, sharing memories of the past. It felt so good—maybe the 'Manny-Frida Dynamic Duo' didn't die after all. Maybe there was still a chance…?

"Oh, hey!" Frida pointed to the star-lit sky. "Look at that! See those three starts in a row? That's O'Ryan's belt."

"Really? Who's that?"

"Well, my dad told me he was a great hunter and…" As Frida continued to explain, Manny glanced at her. The moon light gleamed upon her face. Her blue eyes were sparkling…she looked so beautiful…His heart began to beat. He had never felt this way before. Well, he had, with her, but _this_ feeling was a lot deeper. His heart began to beat even faster, Could he, Manuel Rivera be developing passionate feelings for Frida Suarez? He had toyed with the idea of dating her, but their friendship was in the way. His grandfather always told him that friendships came before relationships. But this was so different. Frida was his best friend AND possibly, a new love interest. She can't be both, can she?

_Ugh! This is so confusing!_ He thought, curling his fists. _Could I...could I be in _love_ with Frida Suarez?!_

Frida slightly turned her head, noticed Manny's intense stare. She blushed and quickly focused on something else. She hadn't realized Manny zoned out—he was trying to figure out how he felt. Man, men can be so simple-minded!

She coughed to get his attention. "Ahem…Manny?"

He jerked out of his daze and sat up. "Oh…sorry. I was just thinking…"

"Thinking?! Gee, that's a shocker!"

Manny smirked, playfully punching her arm. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Make your jokes."

"I gladly will."

The two laughed, but the laughter soon died. Frida sighed, resting her head on Manny's shoulder. He blushed—what was he supposed to do? Wrap his arm around her waist? Rub her head; run his fingers though her hair? He was just a simple-minded boy—he didn't read girly magazines or stupid horoscopes! That's what girls do!...But, well, Frida was an exception.

He slowly draped his arm around her neck, pulling her closer to his chest. Now, it was Frida's turn to blush. Manny had never really displayed this much affection to her. But, she dared not to get her hopes up. He could be just being friendly, as he always was.

…But…Then again…

He gently started to stroke her hair, as if she was a small child, or a pet.

"Frida…" he whispered to her. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"Sometimes, yeah."

"Well, I should say it more often, because you are the most awesome, beautiful, coolest—punk girl I've ever met in my _entire_ life. I never have or will regret _ever_ meeting you, Frida Suarez. You'll always make me smile, and you've always kept my life exciting. Even without the Tigre belt. Thank you for everything."

_In other words…I think I love you._

Frida smiled, and blinked back tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. Anymore, and she would have bawled her eyes out right there. Nothing else needed to be said, for their bodies talked for themselves.

* * *

"Ah…young love." Rodolfo watched his son and his best friend leaning on each other a couple of rooftops away. "I remember our first, sweet teenage romance." He looked to his former wife. "Do you remember that, Maria?"

Maria Rivera, mother of Manny, and ex-wife to Rodolfo, otherwise known as _Plata Peligrosa_, and also Leone's school librarian, smiled to herself, pushing some of her long, brown, curly hair aside from her face.

"How could I forget!" she boasted. "I was so young…so jealous of the thought of you being with Voltura, it sickened me! But, with my feminine qualities and amazingly good looks, I easily won you heart." She sighed. "…and now little Manito is growing up! Soon, Frida will use her girlish charm and feminine qualities to win Manny's heart, and then he'll become a hopeless, love sick puppy, just like his father!"

"M-Maria!"

"What? Do you want me to lie?"

Rodolfo pouted; Maria continued to gaze at the silhouette of her son.

"…He's really growing up, Rodolfo, who straightened up. "Soon, he'll be grown up…and married…he's almost 16 and…"

"Shh, shh, calm down, honey." Rodolfo hugged Maria close to his chest. "He's a smart boy. If anything, he'll be just like his old man!" He flexed his muscles. Maria rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of!" She punched his arm and turned her back to him, folding her arms. "Hmpf!"

"Ow!" Rodolfo rubbed his arm. "What? What'd I say??"

* * *

"Bwah!" Frida hugged herself, closing the window before the snow could invade the living room. "It's frickin' freezing outside!"

Frida hated cold weather—she couldn't stand it. It was always lead to her getting sick, and she absolutely _hated_ getting sick.

It was late Christmas day—the presents were scattered all over the floor. She had received a Laptop and a new guitar that day, following a bunch of cash to do as she pleased. Her parents also finally decided that she could have that flat screen TV in her room, so she spent most of the day to set it up, following the hook up to her Wii console to it also. It was a white Christmas this year—the first one in years.

"Oh Frida, don't you just _love_ the snow?!" Anita sang, prancing around. Frida crossed her legs on the couch.

"Oh I remember when it first snowed…oh the snow…sweet, sweet snow….I ALWAYS _HATED_ IT!" she sneezed, and then rubbed her nose. "Damn it to hell!..."

"Frida!" Carmela scolded. "Watch your language, _Mijah_!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah…"

Emiliano read his newspaper. He peered over and stared at his younger daughter. "Whatever happened to that Ember girl? I haven't seen her around in a while."

"I don't…" Frida trailed off. She wasn't really sure what happened to Ember McClain. They haven't talked or seen each other since Halloween. The phone calls stopped. Everything just…stopped. It was weird, but Frida shrugged it off. Ember had a life and family too.

_Maybe that's it_.

Frida stood up, cupped a bowl of fresh made, warm churros against her chest, and announce, "I'm going upstairs."

Emiliano set down his paper, standing up as well. "And I'm going to go ahead and leave and head back to the station for my late night shift."

Frida, Anita, and Nikita took turns kissing their father on the cheek.

"Bye dad."

"Be safe dad."

"Love you, daddy."

Emiliano smiled at his three daughters. "_Te amo mucho, Mijah's." _

And after he gave his wife a quick kiss, he was out the door. As soon as he left the three Suarez sisters rolled their eyes.

"Christ," Nikita rubbed her temples. "He thinks we're all his 'perfect little angels'.

"Bullshit!" Anita and Frida exclaimed in unison.

"I really hate it when he does that."

"Me too…"

Frida began to walk towards her room. She mumbled, "Alright, I'll leave you two to talk about whatever you're about to talk about…"

As soon as she reached her room, she silently closed the door, and then hopped onto her bed.

_Aaah~_ she sighed happily. _Today was a good da---_

Cliffs of Dover interrupted her thoughts. She glanced over to her phone, which was sitting on the night stand, picked it up, silently read the text message.

_Freeds, come 2 my house. I have a surprise 4 u. Hurry!!!_

She smiled as she saw that the sender was Manny Rivera. She was so happy, she was practically glowing. She frantically replied:

_Mmmk. Be there ASAP._

She quickly slid off her Leone High Sweatpants, and replaced them with dark blue skinny jeans, with light tan UGG boots comforting her feet. She wore her Leone sweatshirt with a black camisole underneath it. Her blue hair was held in a sloppy ponytail. She opened the door and yelled, "I'm going out to hang with…Carmen." While running down the stairs and heading to the front door.

"Okay, stay out of trouble." Her mother called from the kitchen. Nikita and Anita both scoffed. "Frida? Stay out of trouble?"

"Pfft, yeah right! Frida and trouble go together like peanut butter and chocolate!"

"Yeah, yeah, make your jokes." Frida made a face at her older sisters before closing the door behind her. She began to shuffle through the snow, trying to move as quickly as possible without slipping on the ice. She was moving in such a hurry, she didn't notice two figures following her.

"Ahem…"

The cough brought her back to earth. She spun her head around and then screamed out of shock. She then realized Diego Chipotle Jr. was standing _right _behind her.

"Geez, Chippy! You could have worn me next time!"

_And NOT give me a damned heart attack!_

"Sorry Ms. Frida!" He quickly shoved flowers in her face. She blushed. "M-Merry Christmas, Frida!"

"Hey!!"

Frida turned her head to see _Sergio_ on the other side. Expression left her face.

"Oh. Sergio. What a pleasant surprise." Her voice was flat.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here, Chipotle?!"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Siniestro!"

"Well, I brought flowers for Ms. Frida!"

"WAUGH! As did I! You _copied_ me!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Why you little…"

"Bring it on!"

Before she could get caught into a mini brawl, Frida quickly slipped out from between then, and moved herself along, unnoticed. She chuckled to herself.

_Gosh, those two. You'd think they'd finally have girlfriends by now, now that they're smokin' hot eye candy!_

She smiled, rolling her eyes at the thought, jogging to the Rivera Manor.

* * *

"Gotta get ready…gotta get ready…" Manny was vacuuming his room as fast as he could, fearing that Frida would arrive any second. He was lucky to get the house all to himself that night, or he could never have pulled this off. Manny put his vacuum in his closet and started to set the blankets and pillows on his floor. He wanted tonight to be perfect—one that Frida would never forget; so he decided to do something that they always would do: crash at his house, of course. When they were younger, Rodolfo had no problem with Frida frequently staying the night. And since it's been so long could fix all the wrong and maybe start over as something right.

After lighting all the candles around the house, followed by spraying everything down with air freshener, Manny plopped himself on his bed, sprawling out his tired arms; his iHome blasting.

"Geez," he mumbled to himself. Who knew trying to impress girls would be so exhausting!"

"…_And he never knew the meaning…of love until he'd seen her…"_

Manny glanced at his iPod. "…What?"

The song continued. "_Oh man, she really drives him crazy…and she knows what she's doing…"_

The image of Frida entered his mind.

"…_heartache, he cant's fight this feeling and won't stop until he tells her…"_

Manny covered his face. "Damn, I gotta tell her!"

_"She is his one and only lady, and you've got to believe me…"_

He got up, and shut off his iHome.

"Talk about the story of my frickin' life!" He groaned, rubbing his temples. He hated how the song slightly described his situation perfectly.

**_Ding Dong!_**

Manny's eyes lit up. "…she's here."

He rushed down stairs, carefully not breaking anything of knocking anything down, (especially the enormous painting of his mother) then after quickly catching his breath; he slowly opened the door, trying to act cool.

"…'Sup, Frida?" he gave her a sly smile, while scanning her with his eyes, from head to toe. He tried not to blush, as she smiled back, standing there innocently.

"I…got your text." Frida tried to not sound curious and nervous at the same time. "What's the big 'surprise'?

He took her hand. "…Come on, I'll show you.

"Frida blushed from how tenderly he grabbed her hand. She nodded to him, closing the door behind her, and following close behind him. She admired the candle lit scenario.

_This is so romantic!_

As the teens came closer to his room, Manny turned to Frida, "Close your eyes."

Frida made a face but soon closed her eyes. "Manny," she warned. "Don't do anything reckless!"

"Oh, relax! I'm not gonna let you fall off a cliff or something." He rolled his eyes, and then slowly opened the door to his room. "Alright, you can open your eyes now."

Frida's eyes fluttered open—and then she gasped at the sight of Manny's candle lit room. There was a large bowl of popcorn and other junk foods scrambled all over the table. The floor was covered in blankets, cushions, and pillows and the TV had piles of video games and DVD's next to it, ready to be played. "Manny…what is all of this?"

"Well, he started off bashfully. "When we were kids, we used to have sleepovers like this. You used to love it so…I thought it would be a good Christmas gift to you."

Frida wanted to cry. She could feel her eyes sting. "I-I love it!" she embraced Manny in a tight hug. "This is so frickin' amazing, Manny! I love it! Thank you! It's the best present I've received all day!"

Manny paused before hugging her back. "It was…no big deal, really." He smiled. I just want you to be happy."

"Well, I am now! This is all just so amazing!"

Manny sighed in relief. He was glad she didn't think all of this was lame. He was proud of himself. He then, suddenly noticed something dangling above him; something green and leafy, with red berries…

_Holy CRAP!_ He started to panic. _…Since when was there a MISTLE TOE over my door, and how the hell did I not notice it! Why here, why now!_

Manny knew, he was not ready for that!

He must've said 'Holy Crap' out loud, because Frida asked him "What's wrong?" she looked up to follow his gaze. Her eyes widened.

_He…H-HE SET UP A MISTLE TOE?!_

Both of them silently started to freak out inside of their minds. What do they do NOW?!

"So, um…that's a mistle toe…"

"Y-yeah…it is, isn't it?"

"Yeah…ahem…usually people…"

"Kiss under it? Yeah…I know."

They looked at each other awkwardly yet curiously. Frida broke the longing silence.

"Well, I mean, we don't have to---"

Manny went right into it. He didn't care, he _wanted_ to let Frida knew how he felt about her, and this was a start. He passionately kissed her lips, instantly falling in love with her taste, like he did with her scent. Taken by surprise, Frida didn't react at first. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. Manny Rivera was actually kissing her! Her!! She thought this would always be a fantasy, not actually become a reality! But she was happy now. The happiest she's been in a long time. She returned the kiss, just as passionate as she received, smiling against his lips. Manny pulled back, slightly, smiling back before hugging her. "Merry Christmas, Frida."

* * *

"…I can't do this! I can't betray Frida, she is my best friend!" Ember spat, folding her arms. "Im sorry, Django. But I can't betray my best friend."

Ember stood before Django in his Kingdom of the Underworld, defying and disrespecting him constantly. Django rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Don't be such a stubborn brat!" he hissed. "All I asked was to help me take Manny down and put him where he belongs…and get _my_ Frida back. Aves is helping too."

"I don't care who is bloody helping you, I'm not!"

"Fine! Have it _your_ way!" Django's angry frown turned into a smirk. "But if you helped, you'd be rewarded greatly." He gently rubbed her chin. "I know you _hate_ being in this human form, Ember. You're aching to be a ghost once again."

As he touched her, Ember transformed—her hair was no longer brown, it was glowing bright neon blue. Her skin color was ghostly pail white, her eyes were glowing green, and underlined in dark eyeliner. Her tight black outfit and her grey skull platform shoes replaced her human ordinary wear. She stood there ashamed in her true form. She returned to her human form when Django took his hand away.

"I know you would like to get out of that stupid human body," he purred. "If you help me, I could return the favor…I mean, don't you wish you could have that…magical guitar you once had? Have your power to travel between realms and worlds as I can? Or do you like your cursed human life?"

Ember closed her eyes, sighing heavily. She then opened them and gulped, a tear trailing down her cheek. "…Alright…tell…tell me what I need to do."

* * *

_**Mijah- Daughter**_

**_Te amo mucho- I Love you very much_**

**__________________**

**DUNDUN!**

**Whoa aby, now this story is gettin' somewhere!**

**Im not sure who, but someone suggest Ember acutally be Ember from Danny Phantom. So i said, "oh, what the hell, SURE WHY NOT! **

**I think it was an awesome twist to the story!**

**WAHA! Manny and Frida share their first kiss! WHOOHOO you GO manny! **

**But, things wont stay happy for long. Fufufufu...(evil laugh)**

**..Anime characters laugh like that, I swear!**

**Thank you all for your support!**

**oOoOoO**

**Dont get mad, I like twisting things around.**

**Theres more in store. Just wait. ;D**

**Like it? LOVE it? Absolutely _adore_ it? Then...**

**REVIEW! **

**--Reggie--**


	17. Chapter 17

_**El Tigre**_

_**No more Miracles.**_

__________Time Skip—January_____________

She sighed, as she laid there next to Django of the Dead. Both were barely dressed, but the young male was still sound asleep. Ember turned her back to his, absolutely disgusted with herself.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?!_

Last night, Django was man—very, _very_, mad. Infuriated. He found out about the kiss they shared some time ago—Manny and _his_ Frida. He beckoned Ember to go to bed with him, so he would be able to take his anger and jealousy out on _her_. When she declined, he threatened to exposed her _true_ identity, she couldn't take that chance, so she did what she had to. She wasn't proud of what she did—she felt horrible, for lying to someone she could actually call a best friend, for ignoring her ad betraying her, all behind her back. Ember couldn't even call her own self a friend. How could she be? Frida didn't need a friend like that. After everything that has happened to this girl—that's the _last_ thing she needed. Feeling even more disgusted, she slipped out of the bed and stretched, fixed on taking a long hot shower, trying to wash her dirty deeds away. Before she could escape, Django grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him; he was smirking deviously. "And _where_ do you think _you're_ going?"

* * *

"Mom! I'm goin' out!" Manny called out while sliding on his leather jacket. Maria stepped out from the kitchen with a dish rag in one hand and a plate in the other.

"Where are you headed, _mijo_?" She asked curiously.

"Frida's turning sixteen today," he leaned over to tie his shoe. "I'm going to go celebrate with her."

"Are you coming back here or are you going back to your fathers afterwards?"

"Uhh…I'm coming back here, but I'll probably be home late, so don't wait up for me."

Maria smiled, walking back into the kitchen. "Okay. Have fun honey—and be safe!"

"I know, I know. I'm not a little boy anymore, mom!"

"I know but you're growing up so fast—"

"I love you too, mom, BYE!" Manny dashed out the front door before his mother could go on about how fast he was growing up. It was embarrassing—he wasn't a little kid anymore! He could take care of himself on his own—that is why he decided he did not need his _El Tigre_ belt that day. He felt that he might possibly be growing _out_ of that, but it wasn't a definite yes. Not just yet.

He didn't understand _why_ exactly he still needed it—most of the villains were either too old or actually had _hobbies_. (In Dr. Chipotle's case, he has a growing teenager to take care of). And Sergio and Diego, they had social lives now! They didn't have time to try and take over the city anymore. Before, everyone had too much time on their hands, now, it's different. The only villains that have been absent for a while were ex villain Django of the Dead, and Zoe Aves. He stopped seeing them around the halls at school, and it was really…odd. It didn't feel right…almost unnatural. He started to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He straightened his posture, rubbing his forehead. He smiled nervously; he spoke the 5 _cursed_ words.

"What could _possibly_ go wrong?"

Hearing the boys' thought, Ember shook her head, going towards his direction. "If only you _knew_, Manny. If only you _knew._"

The wind hit her face as she cruised through the blue sky. Her ghostly appearance was transparent; she couldn't risk being spotted, especially by the Rivera, or else, 1) The plan would be a fail, and 2) Who _knows_ what Django might do to her, _if_ the plan was a fail.

Her neon blue hair flew through the wind as her hover-board guitar cruised the skies. She played with the buttons on the neck of her guitar.

"Alright…how does this GPS thing work!?..."

She hated the new gadgets Django added to her guitar. It seriously pissed her off. What gave him the right to change _her_ affects? It was _hers_ after all!

_Damn it!_

Finally, after a few minutes of floating through the air, she spotted Manny, who was unaware of her presence. She sighed, about to embrace what was about to go down. She wanted this to be quick and dirty. She knew if she did that, she wouldn't feel as guilty. But now she was very uncertain. Was she really about to kill Manny Rivera?

She lowered her hover guitar to ground length, stepping off of it slowly; her heartbeat began to speed up, almost jumping out of her throat. She was becoming emotional, she could feel tears sting the corners of her eyes. She wanted to turn around and go back—just forget about it and call it off. But she knew deep down in her heart she couldn't. She didn't belong in this world—she could be screwing up space time continuum with her paranormal realm traveling. She may have changed Frida and Manny's future _forever_. Now not only did she feel guilty, she felt selfish too. She _needed _to return back to _her_ world, but has to take someone else's life to fulfill her own obligation. What has she gotten herself into?

"Manuel Rivera," her voice was low. Manny cocked his head to the side before turning around. His jaw dropped to this ghostly appearance.

"…whoa."

Manny was at awe. _Who is this girl…?_

Ember took a long pause before continuing, "I've come to…take you down!"

Okay, maybe that wasn't the _best_ line ever, but it was a start.

Being cocky, Manny laughed.

"Haha, this has _got_ to be a joke, right? I mean look at you! You look like you need to be placed in the sun for a while—you're so pale! Or your face is caked with makeup. That's soooo unatteactive! And besides, you're a _girl_!"

Ember's face tinted red with anger.

"Grrr…so what if I'm female! My gender has nothing to do with my strength!" She eyed his midsection. "…But I see you aren't wearing your precious belt!"

"Heh…" Manny curled his fists, , getting into a fighting stance. "Well then, my belt has nothing to do with _any_ of my strength…Bring it!"

Ember made the first move, dashing towards him with her right fist. Manny blocked her first punch, then blocked her second punch with his other hand. Ember swerved her head left to right as it was Manny's turn to throw punches. Ember would turn transparent every time he would get close to hitting her. Ember growled as Manny pushed her backwards—she flipped, pulling her guitar off of her back, and successfully landed on her feet. A pic appeared between her right index and thumb.

"…Be prepared to be blown away—_literally_!"

She began to strum to the tune of her existence; the strings vibrated quickly and violently as her sweet n' sour serenade roared, echoing throughout the city. The rock, metallic sound waved hit Manny instantly; the amplified sound made him feel as if his eardrums were about to explode.

"Gahhh!" The sound waves blew him across the street, hitting the brick wall of a local store. Manny grunted in pain, rolling on the ground, His arms were scratched up, his lip was bleeding, but he managed to stand back up.

"Heh…you called that fighting? I call that a warm up!"

Ember, insulted, scowled, before she began to run…in circle, around Manny. She started out slow, but proceeded to get faster and faster until she was no longer visible, but only a blurr mixed in with sonic speed. Manny tried to follow with his naked eyes, but he would easily get dizzy. He just couldn't keep up.

"And McClain goes for the first move!"

**_WHAP!_**

Ember punched Manny in the side of his jaw.

Moving this fast gave her an easier advantage, he wouldn't know when or where she would strike.

Manny stumbled trying to regain his balance, but Ember gave him another helping of a knuckle sandwich to the opposite side of his face.

_Damn it! S-she's…she's moving too fast! I can't keep up—_

"And she FINISHES HIM OFF!" Ember gave him a perfect upper cut—as soon as her fist hit his chin, he was gone; Straight up into the air, in a daze. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. He was a fool to not bring his belt. He couldn't, and didn't blame anyone but himself. All he wanted was to spend this day with the girl who meant more to him than anyone. And here he is, getting his _ass_ kicked by this stranger who appeared out of the blue! As his eyes slowly opened, Ember appeared in front of him, smirked, and went forward. Before he could even think of what she was doing, her platform boot hit him square in the face, which sent him flying back to the ground. Ember had done a forward flip kick combo while screaming "This should knock you into NEXT WEEK!"

Manny didn't know when he hit the ground. He didn't even know how hard he hit the ground. All he could see was black. He started feeling _really_ good. A warm pleasure like feeling raced through his veins. It was a nice feeling.

_Is this what dying feels like?_

If so, dying felt pretty good right then.

But he knew in the back of his head that he wasn't truly dying; even though he wanted to, he had so much to live for, and like hell would he leave Frida to fend for herself in this cruel lonely world.

He forced himself to open his eyes. His vision was screwed up—he wasn't sure if it was one Ember standing over him or 100 Embers'. He blinked a couple of times to focus his vision. Though he was in excruciating pain, he smiled.

"Damn…I could use a miracle right about now…"

Ember placed her foot on his chest, pressing out all of the air that he had left. Even though he started gasping desperately in need of oxygen, he had no more strength to fight. As he said that phrase, Ember pressed harder letting tears fill her eyes.

"Sorry, Manny, but there _are…_ no more miracles in this city. "

That was the last thing he heard before his vision faded to black.

Ember removed her foot from his chest, and stood over him and cried.

"Why…why am I so horrible…!" He whole body was trembling; more tears formed. She stood there and cried over Manny's body for a while, until she finally pulled herself together. She transformed into her human skin, staring at the lifeless body. His chest slowly rose and fell to his steady breathing. Ember hauled the Rivera over her shoulder. The sun was almost done setting—it was getting late. She kept Frida waiting long enough.

* * *

"Oh Frida! I don't want to leave you on your birthday! You turned 16 today! It should be special!"

"Calm down mom, it's fine. You guys go out and have fun. Anita and Nikita already called. I'll be fine. And besides, turning 16 isn't all that special…especially when you and papa spent all that money on my _Quince_."

"Are you sure, _Mijah?_"

"Yes, mom, I _am_ sure. Now go!"

"Well…okay…call me if you need anything!"

"I will mom. Have fun, bye."

Frida hung up the phone and sighed. Her house felt empty; Nikita and Anita applied to college…Emiliano had a busier work schedule…and Carmela recently caught up with old friends at the super market, and was afraid to leave her youngest daughter alone, but Frida urged her to go. She didn't want to hold her own mother back from having fun. And besides, she didn't have many plans that day, other than hanging out with her best friend who stood her up—_again_.

Frida stabbed her fork into her slice of vanilla cake. "That _no_ good, dirty rotten, lying best friend _he_ turned out to be!" she shouted. Her voice echoed through the empty house.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. She paused—this was odd, because her doorbell ringing at _any_ time usually _never_ happened.

She got up slowly, cautiously stepping towards the door. Churro sprinted next to her, bearing her teeth, growling. Frida quietly shushed her, and peeked through the window. She gasped, dropping the fork, letting it hit the ground.

_…Manny?!_

She opened the door, letting it slam into the wall. The two stared at each other for what seemed like a _long_ time. Churro retreated, whimpering with her tail between her legs, feeling negative energy flowing from her owner.

Manny didn't really know what to do, or say for that matter. He wanted to tell her the truth—that he was attacked by a suspicious powerful punk-rocker ghost with some freaky magical electric guitar, passed out getting his _ass_ kicked brutally, and next thing _he_ knew, randomly woke up in the backyard of her house! But who would believe that? No one. Especially Frida.

"…so…You finally show up, huh?"

"Im…look, I'm sorry I was so late, but…I…"

Frida gripped the door knob to slam it, but Manny quickly forced the door open, letting himself into her house, and slammed it shut for her.

"Look, I know you're extremely pissed right now, but—"

"Pissed?" Frida's voice rose in anger. "_Pissed?_ You thought I was _pissed_? I'm not pissed, Manny. I'm absolutely _furious_!" She punched his chest. "You jerk! I waited for you _all_ day! It's my sixteenth birthday, damn it, and you didn't even show up on time, you selfish, pigheaded jerk!"

"Damn it, Frida! I got held up!"

"Held up! HELD UP! Stop with your stupid excuses! You always have some type of excuse and you always assume that I'm just gonna forgive you like you're so fucking special! Well, I'm done with doing that, Manny! I'm done with always waiting for you all the time only to have you not _ever_ show up! I'm so sick of you, I wanna puke!"

"Frida, please, you..you gotta hear me out on this one—" Manny reached for her hand but she pulled away before he got a chance to. Frida's eyes filled with hurt and anger, tears rolled down her pink tinted cheeks.

"Don't touch me! Don't you _dare_!" Now she was extremely angry. "You've stood me up, ditched me, lied to me, dated my enemy, and didn't even care to show up on my birthday. But out of all of the horrible things you've ever done to me, I _still_ love you, Manny! After all of that, I _still_ love you!"

Shocked, Manny's eyes widened. He had no idea what to say at this point. So much was being sad, so much hurt..so much confusion…

Frida was breathing heavily, crying harder.

"That's right, Manny. I've finally said it. After all these years of keeping it a secret, all the years I've been in denial, I'm finally not afraid to tell you how I feel about you! I _love_ you, Manny Rivera. I love you so much It hurts. It _hurts_. But seeing you everyday…seeing you smile…having you with me...it made the pain easier to deal with…but I'm a fool for loving you. You don't even feel the same way…chasing after dreams…hoping for miracles…it's all a bunch of shit! And it's not like you can say you feel the same way because you _don't_! You'll never understand! You never _ever_ will!" Losing control, she roughly shoved Manny into the door before running up the stairs heading to her room. Manny quickly regained his balance and quickly followed behind her. Before he could say anything, she slammed the door in his face, flopped on her bed, and sobbed into her pillows. Manny leaned against the door, listening to her heart breaking cry. It made him want to cry himself.

"Frida…"

"G-GO AWAY! GET OUT!"

"Frida, please, open the door…"

"Didn't you hear me?! GO AWAY!"

Manny closed his eyes, sighing heavily. He leaned his forehead on the door.

"…I know it's probably too late to say this, but I'm so sorry…for hurting you…but I love you too, Frida; and not as a friend, but more than that. I was young and stupid back then to see it, but now I do…"

Frida slightly calmed down, slowing her sob to sniffles here and there. What Manny was saying was really catching the female's attention. She got up, quietly walking towards her door; now she wanted to know what this boy was saying.

Manny continued. "I finally realized I had feelings for you when I kissed you that night, remember? I felt a deeper connection with you than I ever had before. I'm so sorry for basically putting you through hell. I was so blind, but now I finally see. I really, _really_ love you, Frida."

"…It's not up to me, anymore," Frida whispered. "If you want me in your life, you'll find a way to put me there, Manny."

"Heh…" he smirked some. "Well, if you open this door, I'll show you that I want you in my life."

Frida paused before slowly opening the door. Blue met brown. Manny reached out to Frida's soft face, cupping her cheeks while wiping the remaining tears away. "C'mon _chica_. Stop that crying and show me that sweet smile of yours, please?"

Frida cracked a smile, but quickly wiped it off her face. She couldn't just give in like that just because he was being gentle and sweet! Solution? She slapped him…_really_ hard. She had to admit, it felt good.

"You jerk! I hate you!"

Manny couldn't help but grin. "You so don't mean that."

"Yes I do, I hate you!"

Manny shoved Frida into the wall. The force caused her door to shut by itself. "No you don't. if you did, you would have thrown me down the stairs and let me become dog food already."

"Yes I do—"

He caught her lips in a sweet kiss. She gasped, giving him further entrance into her mouth. She blushed, melting like butter, moaning into the kiss as he proceeded to deepen it. He wished he could continue like that forever, but he needed oxygen, as well as she did, and pulled away. They were both panting heavily.

Frida slapped him _again_.

"You're not only a jerk, you're a pervert too!"

Manny grabbed both of her wrists, slamming them against the wall over her head. He hungrily licked the side of her neck, which caused her to moan shyly. "You know you..like it..mmm…stop hitting…me..damn it…ugh..it turns me…on…"

Manny had no idea what was happening to him. He didn't know how physically attracted he was to the Suarez daughter. And her fighting him off didn't help at all—it just made her look cute and innocent, which was the main reason of Manny's desire to be within her.

"…Then get off of me! Frida succeeded in sliding out of his grip, pushing the Rivera away, but it only made Manny want her even more. He threw off his jacket and removed his badly torn up shirt, showing up his ripped body. Frida blushed madly.

"Stop fighting, Frida. _I _know you want this. _You _know you want this. _We _want this…" he pressed her against the wall again, sliding his hands under her shirt, reaching for her bra. Frida gasped again, his cold hands made her body flinch from his soft touch.

He leaned his head toward her neck once more, biting, and then gently licking his small bite wounds, earning light moans from the blue haired, youngest Suarez daughter. He slowly ran his thumb over her erect nipples, before slightly pulling on them, causing her to moan even louder. Frida's mind was somewhere else. She had been dreaming for this moment and now…it was actually happening to her.

Manny began to roughly grind against her with desire and need, now beginning to slid his hands up her thighs, underneath her blood red skirt. Frida knew what was bound to happen next—she blushed, moaning softly.

"…M-Manny…"

He smirked, rubbing his middle finger against her inner thoughts, feeling a moist spot. "Hehe…see, FriDaniella? You like this. You _love _this…you want this just as much as I do…"

Her response was a moan, as he began rubbing her through her panties. It was only a matter of time before he totally disregarded her underwear, gently entering his finger into her deep cave. Frida tensed up naturally, since this has never happened to her before. Manny kissed her lips passionately, then moved to her right ear sliding his tongue along the rim. "Do you want me to stop?" he whispered.

"…N…No…"

"I didn't think so. Heh, just relax…"

Frida did as she was told, and in a few minutes her body wasn't tense, which caused her legs to widen, which gave him more access inside of her. She let out a deep heated groan as he began to pump his finger into her, faster, and faster…

Pleasure ran through her veins. She felt high…she felt wonderful…she felt hot…it felt so _nice_… He was going harder now, and a new feeling rose inside of her. The fire was burning—the heat was rising…

"M-Manny…!"

He felt her walls tighten around his finger. He knew what she was about to unleash. He didn't want her to climax _just_ yet, so he retrieved his finger, licking it teasingly.

"Mmm…why haven't you ever told me you tasted so delicious, Frida? Hehehe."

Their lips crashed together, tongues intertwining, saliva sliding down their chins…he slid his hands up her back, as she slid her fingers through his thick curly hair. He lifted her up, taking her to her bed, gently set her down, and crawled on top of her, hovering over her lovingly. He finished removing what was left of her clothes and continued to stare. This caused young Frida to blush.

"W-what are you staring at?"

He chuckled. "You, of course." He sighed, moving some of her fading blue hair from her gorgeous face. "God Frida…you're so beautiful…just the way you've always been…even when we were little…"

"You..you remembered that? I thought I was the only one…"

"Of course I remembered that. How could I have not? Hehe."

They both went silent. It soon became awkward.

"You…know I love you right, right?"

"Yes…and I love you too."

"If you don't want me to do this, Frida, just say the word, and I'll stop."

"I know…but…I don't want you to stop…" She parted her legs, letting him get in between them.

"Are you sure you want me to—"

Frida nodded, gently kissing his cheek. "Trust me, I'm sure. I've waited so long…"

Manny gave her one last loving kiss. "My…_Senorita…_"

He moved against her; she let him in, finally.

"Manny!"

"Frida!"

His name, which repeated from her sweet voice, rang throughout the house, as they, Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez became _one_.

**Alright, so this is my first Story about something that ISN'T about Naruto. Haha and that is a slight challenge for me! And also, it is in third person! So there won't be any P.O.V's, and my grammar will be greatly improved! So no short cuts! At least not much... Eheheh. I swear I love this El' Tigre pairing! Alright, so this is 'No More Miracles', an El Tigre Fan fiction. Pairing I am using is Frida Suarez and Manny Rivera, (who is also El' Tigre.) You know, if you've never seen this show, you should really watch it, to really get my fan fic. Eheh.**

**Disclaimer**: I do _**not**_ own El Tigre. (I never said this with the Naruto ones. I'm sorry. I don't own Naruto either. xD) All the Characters I will be using For this Story are owned by **Sandra Equihua & Jorge R. Gutierrez.**

_This means thinking_

_**This means sounds. (**_Ex. _**Clack! Tick!**_)

This just adds intense to the word. (Ex. All she wanted was him.)

**This is me talking. :D**

_____________________________ means changing the setting. (Ex. Next Paragraph) or third person point of view.

_**No More Miracles.**_

_

* * *

_

* * *

_**Mijah- Daughter**_

**_Te amo mucho- I Love you very much_**

**_Senorita--Miss_**

**_Chica--Girl_**

**_Mijo--Son_**

**__________________**

**DUNDUN!**

**Whoa baby, now this story is gettin' somewhere!**

**Nice ending, huh?**

**WRONG!**

**now we're REALLY cookin'!**

**Sorry its not as explicit as some of you hoped...but was being cautious aboutwhat if Sandra and/or Jorge reads this? Gaaah that'd be so embarrassing!!**

**And as you can see i FAIL at fight scenes!**

**Anyway, so i hope it lived up to your expectations, sorry it was so late! **

**Mwah Mwah! Thank you all for everything! **

**oOoOoO**

**Dont get mad, I like twisting things around.**

**Theres more in store. Just wait. ;D**

**Like it? LOVE it? Absolutely _adore_ it? Then...**

**REVIEW! **

**--Reggie--**


	18. Chapter 18

**_El Tigre _**

**_No more Miracles._**

**Alright, so this is my first Story about something that ISN'T about Naruto. Haha and that is a slight challenge for me! And also, it is in third person! So there won't be any P.O.V's, and my grammar will be greatly improved! So no short cuts! At least not much... Eheheh. I swear I love this El' Tigre pairing! Alright, so this is 'No More Miracles', an El Tigre Fan fiction. Pairing I am using is Frida Suarez and Manny Rivera, (who is also El' Tigre.) You know, if you've never seen this show, you should really watch it, to really get my fan fic. Eheh.**

Disclaimer: I do not own El Tigre. (I never said this with the Naruto ones. I'm sorry. I don't own Naruto either. XD) All the Characters I will be using for this Story are owned by **Sandra Equihua & Jorge R. Gutierrez.**

_This means thinking_

**_This means sounds. (_**Ex. **_Clack! Tick!_**)

This just adds intense to the word. (Ex. All she wanted was him.)

**This is me talking. :D**

~~~ Or _________ means changing the setting. (Ex. Next Paragraph) or third person point of view.

**Please Enjoy the Final Chapter of No More Miracles!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"You let him LIVE?"

"Calm down, Django! I couldn't just kill him! It was—"

His hand struck her face, leaving a print on her cheek. It stung, it _really_ stung, but Ember gently rubbed it and tried to shrug it off. Ember had confessed after Django intimidating her with his questions. It pissed him off—he was absolutely furious, and she was in the middle of it. Zoe Aves, who is attending the meeting, had helped Django hammer her down with questions. She was leaning against the wall, watching in amusement.

"I gave you _specific_ orders to _kill_ Manny Rivera. You were almost there! You almost had him in your grasp—"He swung out his arm, trying to hit her again, but this time, Ember dodged. "—and you suddenly you had a stroke of love and compassion, and then you suddenly can't do what I ordered you to?"

Finally done with being treated like trash, Ember fought back, lashing at Django with, "I'm done with being treated like a bitch! If you want Manny dead, fine! But I flippin' refuse to have his blood on my hands. That is something I could never wash off. I'm sick of you beating me if I don't do anything right! Im sick of you raping me and sexually harassing me just because you can! I don't care anymore; let them know I am a ghost! I don't want to be one as much as I thought I did. I was perfectly fine being a normal human until you waltzed into my life acting like a fucking prince charming, but deep down you're a jerk! How could Frida _ever_ love someone like that? Let alone, someone like _you_!"

"**ENOUGH!**" Django snapped, slapping Ember across the face once more. He did it with so much force she flew across the room, sliding on the concrete floor. Now, that really hurt Ember—her skin was scratched and in some places, she was bleeding. Her whole body was aching so there was no way for her to stand up without collapsing all over again. Django stood over her with his glaring red soulless eyes.

"Worthless piece of trash," he spat. "How _dare_ you even think to talk back to me, after I let you into my home, and gave you shelter, food, and decent clothes…unlike those embarrassing rags you had on before,"

_Don't forget you also abused me. _She thought angrily.

"…and after I simple tell you what to do all of a sudden you grow a damned back backbone and you can step up to me like some bitch? I don't think so."

Ember didn't respond. She rolled on her side, l etting Django talk to her back. She did _not_ want to hear his "I'm a man, you're a woman," rant.

"Calm down Django, don't waste your time on that thing and lets really get down to business." Ember shot her head up, glaring at the amethyst-eyed female.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to, Aves?" She appeared in front of her. Zoe rolled her eyes, simply not impressed. "You're just mad at the fact that Manny will _never_ love you! Not when he loves Frida!—"

Django grabbed Ember by the neck; his grip was tight.

"Stop talking out of turn!" he hissed. "You will only speak when spoken to, understand?"

She stayed silent. That didn't satisfy Django, so he tightened his grip. Ember began gasping for air.

"Do. You. Understand!"

She coughed. "Yes!"

"Good." He threw her down. Zoe smirked.

"Are you quite done playing with your pet now, Django? For one I'd like to get something done. I knew you shouldn't have let her do a _real _woman's job. I knew she couldn't do it. She's too soft."

"I don't understand," Django rubbed his temples. "In her other realm…she murdered hundreds of people…this would have been just another easy kill. Why? Why have you become a softy, Ember McClain? You were a murderer! A _murderer_!"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" She screamed, placing her hands over her ears. "Just because I was a killer, doesn't mean I liked what I did. You don't even know…you'll never understand."

Zoe yawned. "You're probably right. We probably will never understand the rate your going," She glance at Django. "Can we _please_ fucking go now?"

He nodded turning his back to Ember. Her eyes shut.

"Let us depart."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"So, my grandson…it has been some time since you have called upon me for help…ever since you turned good and everything…but besides that, what can I do for you?" Sartana smirked, resting her head in her arms. It was Django's turn to smile.

"Now, now, Grandma, what if I just came by to say hi?"

"Cut the crap, Django!" Zoe plunged her elbow into his ribs. "You know exactly why we're here."

"I agree with your little girlfriend over there; Ms. Cuervo—"

"She is _not_ my girlfriend!" Django spat. His voice then softened. "…you know who I long for."

Sartana rolled her glowing ruby red eyes, sarcastically replying, "Ah, yes. The trouble-making blue-haired brat who was sidekick to Puma Loco's grandson…" she growled. "El Tigre…"

"Pfft, yeah, don't forget she flat out dumped him, too! Ahaha!"

"Zoe! Do _not_ talk unless you are spoken to!"

"Well _excuse_ me for preaching the truth."

Django sighed, clearly annoyed. "Alright grandma, let me just get straight to the point—I need your help."

Sartana smiled once more, tuning her old Mystic Guitar. She knew exactly what he wanted; she just wanted to hear him say it.

"…Go on."

"Zoe and I…we sort of have a problem."

"Oh for God's sake, Django!" Zoe shoved him out of the way, appearing before Sartana's presence. She didn't care _who _she was talking to, she was tired of playing games and staying on the side lines while Django attempted to take full court.

"Stop trying to sugar-coat this!" she turned back to Sartana. "Look, you bag of bones, that stupid blue haired brat that your dork-of-a-grandson is deeply in love with is with _my_ man! We need your help to break them up so _I_ can get what _I_ deserve, and Django can get his 'property' back, understand? It's not fair that Frida-fricking-Suarez was able to become '_one' _with _my_ Manny Rivera BEFORE I could! I deserve it more than her! Me, me, ME!"

"Speak for yourself, Aves!" Django cut in. "_My_ Frida became one with that pig you're so infatuated with! If anything, _I _deserve it more than you! I mean, I became 'good' for her! I'd do _anything_ for her, and HE always gets in the way. He _always_ is getting in the way of everything that involves _my_ Frida!"

"At least I wasn't dumped."

"Don't make me come over there—"

"Like you'd ever think of laying your hands on me—"

"SILENCE!" Sartana's booming voice echoed throughout the underworld. "Look at you two! Arguing over who deserves or doesn't deserve who…stop bickering like a bunch of five year olds! Do you want my help, or not!"

Django glanced at Zoe, who glanced back. They both nodded in unison.

"Alright then. Now that I have your attention, this is the only advice I have to offer; have you thought about killing th—"

Before she could finish, Django sighed in frustration as Zoe did a face palm. "We already hired a trained assassin—"

"Hush! Don't be rude, boy! Let me finish!"

The two teens settled down. Sartana cleared her voice, continuing. "…have you ever thought to kill the blue haired girl?"

Zoe folded her arms. "Pfft, what good would that do?"

"Think about it, if you kill Suarez, she'd become like Django and I. Django could comfort her about dying, while you, Zoe, comfort Manny for his loss. I am not saying it'll come quickly, or easily, but in given time, the two will either forget about each other, and/or just move."

This caught both of the teens' attention.

"I must say, grandma…that is an extraordinary plan. It is also so simple…I don't know why I didn't think of it myself!"

"Yeah…but how are we gonna kill Frida? I mean we hired an assassin from a different world, but after meeting with the two, she's grown close to them and has turned soft on us. We can't risk (or afford) something like that again."

"I see," Sartana sighed. "This is why you never hire others from another world to do a job only _you_ can do, Django!...You two are smart, devious, and conniving enough. I'm sure you two can figure out a decent plan to kill Frida Suarez."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_I have to tell them…I have to tell them!_

Ember paced outside of the Suarez manor debating on whether or not to tell him and Frida the truth. She kept hesitating to ring the doorbell. Her heart would increase its rate every time she tried to connect her finger to the button.

"Oh screw it; I'll just invite myself in!"

She became transparent and walked right through the door. She knew it was rude to just invite herself in like that but she didn't think anyone was home, (the cars were gone) or awake, (it was still early morning,) and it gave her a quieter entrance.

She hovered over the ground, her eyes wandering throughout the quiet house. She spotted the three dogs cuddled together, sleeping to their hearts content. She dreaded the fact that she had to face the one person that she trusted—and she sure as hell didn't want to see the reaction of what she had to say.

As she headed upstairs, her breathing would get faster with every step. She felt as if she was going to throw up—she was so nervous. As she stood in front of Frida's bedroom door her hand trebled as she reached for the doorknob. She gulped; not standing anymore pressure, she threw open the door, crying out, "Frida! I need to talk to…" her bright blue eyes widened at the sight of a naked Manny Rivera who just so happened to be slinking out of Frida's bed.

She could tell Frida had been talking to the Rivera, because as soon as the door swung open, her mouth had stayed open. Ember's eyes darted from Manny, to Frida, to Manny once more, her eyes slipped, catching sight of Manny's now erect member. There was a hush of silence between the three teens. Ember blushed madly, bowing her head, apologizing over and over. "I-I'm sorry! Im so sorry! I-I'll leave! This is awkward!" she began to back up, not letting her eyes off of Manny's lower region.

"W-whoa, wait, Ember!"

Ember quickly shut the door, leaning against the wall. Her face was still pink. "I-I'll just wait downstairs!"

She ran down the stairs as fast as she could, setting herself on the living room couch. She hid her face into her hands, completely embarrassed.

_Why does this always happen to me!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I can't stress how sorry I am about that!" Frida blushed. When Manny didn't speak up on his behalf, she tried to urge him on.

"Why are you lookin' at me like that? She shouldn't have been sneaking around!"

She elbowed him roughly in the ribs.

"Ow! Okay, okay, Im sorry!"

"FOR _WHAT?_"

"For being naked? I don't know, whatever!"

The blue haired female shook her head and groaned in annoyance to Manny's lack of maturity. She tried to wave off the subject. "S-so anyway, it's been so long…what brings you over, Em?"

Still in shock, Ember blurted out: "You…you and Manny had sex! You could have told me!"

Frida cringed; her face turning a darker shade. "Well…yeah…" her embarrassment was quickly covered with pride, "You aren't the easiest person to contact you know. Where the hell have you been for like, the past few months!"

"Actually…" Ember sighed, rubbing her arm. "That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

Frida's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?..."

Ember laughed nervously. "Either you won't believe me, or you'll hate me forever when I tell you this but…I am a trained assassin that was hired by Django to kill Manuel Rivera."

For a while, no one said anything.

"…please, you have got to be kidding me."

Ember shook her head slowly, reaching into her pocket and pulling a small card that possessed all of her information. "As much as I hate to admit it…I'm being totally serious with you…" she stood up letting herself transform into her ghost form. She looked ashamed, avoiding Manny's glare.

"That punk rock ghost was YOU, Ember? You almost killed me! You were _trying_ to kill me!"

"It started out that way, but…"

Frida hushed Manny before urging Ember to continue explaining.

"Okay, look. I'm not from this realm. In my other realm I was punished and was put into a human body. Django stumbled upon me during a realm search and did research on me and my background. As soon as he found out all about my checkered past, he asked me to join and help annihilate you. Of course at first I declined because I knew good and well who El Tigre was, and I wanted to leave my violent past behind. But then he suckered me in when he said he could change me back into my true (ghost) form. It was almost as if he seduced me, because as soon as he brought it to my attention that he could do that, I became so selfish that I was willing to even go as far as sleep with Django as a part of my assigned job…" Ember clutched her shirt beginning to rock back and forth, choking back tears. "But…but when I first met _you_, Frida…after even a few days here…I just automatically fell in love with everything here…the people…the food…I knew I was beginning to become attached, but…y-you where my…first real friend…and I knew that I couldn't do my job, because I became a better person…" At this point she was sobbing now---"T-then, I tried to just get it over with and go back to where I belong…so I came to get you, Manny, and end everything once and for all…I was fully capable of killing you, I had you right where I wanted you, and I know all of your strengths and weaknesses… but I just couldn't bring myself to kill my best friends potential lover and her own best friend just for my own selfish self, and I'm so sorry…"

Frida and Manny watched the young chocolate-skinned female shed her tears, admitting her sins.

As she calmed down, Ember noticed the silence; she stood up, wiping her jeans. "I…I should get going…"

"Wait," Frida stood up also. "Ember…don't go. At least don't go thinking that I hate you."

"What?"

"I mean, I totally understand where you're coming from. People in this world, often face tough situations such as yours. Sometimes they are scared of what might happen and what they have to do to fix the problem or make it bearable. I can tell that you desperately tried to refrain yourself on being an assassin once more, and it's sometimes hard to turn down something that means more to you than anything ever could…" her thoughts wandered to the night that Django broke up with her. "…but Ember, you showed true friendship by not just being there when I needed you, but for knowing to make the right choice and taking the risk of Django's wrath, rather than killing Manny and living with the guilt. You showed that you are loyal to your friends, no matter what the circumstances are, and for that, I respect and praise you!"

Ember embraced the young Suarez daughter into a warm hug, thanking her repeatedly. Frida giggled, patting the poor girls' back, responding that she didn't have to continue thanking her like so.

As Ember opened her mouth to respond, she quickly closed it, feeling a pulse of energy surge through her body. Her head began to throb, and flashes of scenes came before her eyes.

"Oh, shit!" She pulled away from Frida, covering her mouth in disdain. "No…he can't…not now!"

"What?"

"What is it, Ember?" Manny stood up, deeply concerned. He could feel something was wrong as well.

"It's…it's Django…" she looked at Manny straight in the eye. Her expression was troubling. "I saw it…he has an army and everything."

"No!"

"They're coming…they're coming to finish you off, Manny!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Manny! Wait up!"

Manny was racing down the street, to the heart of Miracle City. Ember flew behind him, while Frida was lagging behind. "Wait up!" She called out again. "I said, WAIT UP!"

"We can't slow down now, Frida! Who knows what kind of havoc Django is causing!"

"Well SORRY I don't have ANY powers like you and Ember!"

Manny came to stop, throwing his head over his shoulder to look at Frida. Glad that the running stopped, Frida hunched over, gasping for air.

"This is why I told you to stay! You can't fight like Ember and I can! Just turn around and go home!"

"Ex_cuse_ me? I am _just_ as important to this three-man-team as any of you! I may not have supernatural powers, or do very much, but I can't just stand on the sidelines and just watch!"

"Damn it Frida! I just don't want you to get hurt. If even a _scratch_ lands on you, I could never forgive myself, understand! So just _go _back _now!_"

"QUIET!" Frida and Manny were surprised by the annoyance in Ember's voice. "We're all in possible BIG danger and you two choose NOW to have an argument! No, we are _not_ doing this right now. So both of you just suck it up and keep moving!"

A long silence rose between them. Frida blushed, looking to the ground. "Manny…" her voice was soft. "…I know you want to protect me but…you can't protect me forever."

Manny now felt bad for blowing up at the young blue-haired teen. Different scenarios played through his head. He couldn't bear the thought of losing what mattered most. "Frida…"

"OH isn't this CUTE?"

Manny turned his attention to the voice that seemed to be insulting him. He snarled at the sight. "Django…"

Django smiled with his arms crossed, sitting n a bright red throne, which was held up by his zombie minions. His guitar sat on his lap. Zoe, with a pouted face, stood on the far left. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Manny Rivera. I thought that little traitor over there got rid of you _ages_ ago."

"Don't talk to me like that!" Ember fumed.

"I will talk to you anyway I please. You need to learn your place, you unimportant little—"

"HEY!"

Django was interrupted by Frida, who was now enraged with his behavior. "What the hell s wrong with you, Django! You're acting like a complete asshole!"

"Oh, but don't you see? I'm doing this because I love you, my sweet Frida." A sick smile appeared on his emotionless face. His eyes were dark. "I _knew_ you still love that worthless fool. That pathetic excuse of a man… You don't need him, Frida. You need _me_. I am all you will ever need. But Manny is in the way. I have to get rid of him, so I can win you back."

"That's not how to do it! If you loved me, you'd let me be with the person I love…even if it isn't you! You're so selfish, Django!"

"Selfish! ME!" Django snapped. "I only want what is best for you, and that would be ME, not some stupid screw up!" He picked up his guitar, bursting with rage. "Skeleton Army…I want the Rivera dead, and the little ghost girl too. But bring me the blue-haired one; alive and _fresh_."

Manny gained his fighting position, smirking. "You're going to have to go through me if you want her!"

"Going through you would be like slicing butter! ATTACK!"

The ground began to shake, murmuring, almost growling. All three teens looked around, trying to be aware of their surroundings. Frida felt her stomach lurch. She got a bad feeling. A _really_ bad one.

The ground split in two; murky green smoke polluted the air, causing the three to cough. A large group of heavily armed skeletons appeared among them. Manny's eyes widened. He wasn't so sure if he could beat them now. It was only him and the other two against…thousands of Django's army. What was he going to do? He had to fight, there was no other choice. He wasn't going to back down, not now. "Alright, let's do this!"

He sped off, throwing his fists in every which way; skeleton arm flew over there, skull flew in the other direction. "Manny, Be careful!" Frida's voice was drowned out by the screeching and squealing of panicking citizens, and bones being crushed.

_What do I do?_ She looked around, frantic of how she could help. _Manny was right..I should have turned around while I still could…Im no use here!_

"Waugh!" She jumped back as a blue ball hurled towards her, ramming into the building behind her. She placed her arms over her head to shield her from the falling rubble. As the smoke cleared, she realized it was Ember. Her face was smug.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Frida extended her arm to help her friend up. Ember accepted, wiping the dirt from her skin-tight outfit. "Almost had me worried there."

"Yeah, I'll be alright." She wiped a trace of blood from her bottom lip. "You shouldn't be worrying about me, you need to get out of here, as fast as you can. It isn't safe."

"Well duh, I know it's not safe, but whenever I'm with Manny, _nothing_ is safe. I always stick around. I'm just trying to find a way to help, too."

"Hmm…Well If you don't want to become a freaking zombie I suggest you use those firearms you carry in those boots of yours, love."

"These?" Frida reached down, pulling out her semi-automatic hand guns. "Regular bullets cant destroy a skeleton zombie! They'll just laugh and then eat my brains!"

Ember tapped her chin. "Oh!" She then leaned down and kissed both of the guns. "That ought to do it."

"Ember! I can't really do this alone—"

"Oops, gotta go, love. He needs my help! Be careful with the guns, there's a lot of power in them!" She disappeared into a blue streak across the sky as quickly as she had crashed into the wall.

"Wait! What did you do to them—"

"Aww, look at this," Frida jerked around, seeing two skeleton soldiers approaching towards her. They both had smirks on their faces."Her little friend left her here with a pair of guns. What a friend, leaving you all alone like this!"

Frida stepped back, holding up both of her weapons nervously. "Y-you better back off, or I'll blow your heads off with no mercy!"

"Oh shut up. Your pleading eyes can't save you. You're useless boyfriend can't save you, and that stupid ghost can't save you either. Right now, you're done—"

Frida pushed the trigger. A green plasma-like ray shot out, disintegrating the skele-soldier that was harassing her. All that was left was a pile of ashes. She looked at the gun. Nothing changed, it still looked the same. But Ember was right, there was _a lot_ of power in them now.

_Thanks, Ember…Whatever you did._

When she was done admiring her brand new guns, her gaze shot back to the cowering skele-soldier that stood next to his friend. She aimed at him, closing one eye for extra focus, and for a bad-ass look. "You wanna be next?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Argh!" Manny growled, slashing one of the skele-soldiers with his long, sharp, steel claws, then using his other fist to punch out another. "There's so many…Damn it, I don't know how long I can keep this up!" He was beginning to become very tired. His arms were hurting from swinging, his hands where hurting from punching, his legs hurt from kicking…

"We can't give up now, Manny!" Ember shot blue energy from her guitar. "Not now…!"

"Oh yes, She's right, Manny. Don't give up now!" Django's voice was laced with mockery and sarcasm. "All you do is bitch and moan, you know that? When you're fighting, _and_ in bed—"

"Oh shut your mouth, you bastard! I don't need to hear this from you!" Not thinking, Ember charged for Django, raising her fist. She was sick of Django harassing her. She could hear Manny in the background saying "No Ember, it's a trap. It's a _trap_!" But she didn't want to listen. She was too blinded by the rage the surged throughout her body. _I…wont…take…this…any...more!_

She gave him a good punch to his right cheek, cracking the cheek bones in his fake human face, knocking his hat off of his head. She proceeded to throw more punches, tackling him off his thrown and breaking the pavement; breaking his nose, ribs, anything her fists would touch. Django didn't even flinch. Manny stood there, wondering what he should do.

Ember stopped punching and sat over top of him, panting heavily. Her hands glowing with blue plasma.

"Are you quite done?"

She gasped, as his face began to heal itself. Soon, it seemed like she didn't even lay a scratch on him in the first place. "Are you done letting all your anger out, sweetheart?" He clutched her fist, bending it downward. Ember cried out in pain, feeling her wrist crack. "That's good, because I was getting quite bored!" He pulled her forward, the threw her across the city, letting her slam into the building.

Seeing her body being flung through the air, Frida stopped her shooting rampage and screamed, "Ember! Damn it!" She looked fiercely at Django, who was in the process of standing up, and laughing. She ran towards him, until Manny held out his arm to stop her.

"Don't get any closer," he hissed. "Don't, she'll be fine, but don't put yourself in danger."

"But he flung her like a little rag doll!" She shouted, pushing his arm away. "I don't care who the hell he thinks he is, but I _won't _let him get away with it! Not ever!"

"Frida!"

"Now, now, Rivera. Let the poor girl talk. You can't make all of her decisions for her, you know." He stuck his tongue out, teasingly. "That is what can get you dumped."

"Shut up!" Frida growled. "I don't know why you're doing this, Django. You and I were so close, and all because I didn't have feelings for you, you decided that you can just go and kill Manny just because you're _jealous_! You're such a selfish pig, you disgust me! I'd tell you to rot in hell, if you weren't already!"

"Ouch," Django pointed to his non-existent heart. "That hurt me right here, Frida!" Her smiled. "Aves! Move Frida out of the way. I have unfinished business to take care of."

Zoe stood there, with her arms folded. When she didn't mood, Django called out to her again, but his voice sounded annoyed. "_Zoe_, I was _speaking_ to you. Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm not slow."

"Well if you heard me…do what I tell you and stop standing there like you're stupid!"

"Shut your fucking mouth, Django! I'm sick of you!" Zoe spat, her face was pink. "I didn't sign up for this shit. I didn't sign up for any of this. I didn't know it would go this far, I just didn't want to let Frida win! You're crazy man, you're so full of it! Though I hate to admit it, Blue-Hair is right. If you love someone, and they love someone else, just let 'em be. If that means I can't have Manny, then so be it, but Im not gonna let you keep bossing me around and treat me like I'm some dog! You can do this by yourself!" And with that, she turned around and stomped away.

"Zoe! Zoe come back here right now!"

"NO!"

Manny's jaw almost dropped. He didn't see _that_ coming. But he focused his attention back to Django, who was now fuming.

"Do I have to do **EVERYTHING** by myself! For ONCE can things go my way!"

"Let her be, Django. She has nothing to do with this now. It's just me and you. Man to man."

Django clenched his fists. "Well then, if it's a fight you want, then a fight you'll get."

He dashed forward, aiming his fists towards Manny. He blocked his move, pushing him backwards, though Django was pushing him forward.

_He's strong._

"Ngh…a couple of punches won't do anything to me! You'll need to try harder!"

They both let go, jumping backwards, panting. Their eyes were narrowed dangerously.

Frida stood in the back, watching them go at it; Manny would make his move, and Django would block, and then Django would do the exact opposite.

"It's no use!" She murmured. "They're both evenly matched…this fight will take forever…If I don't step in!"

She ran past Manny with her guns raised. "Wait, Frida, Don't!"

"Come on Django! Don't tell me you're afraid to fight a girl!"

"The hell I am!"

"Well then see if you can handle this!" She shot both of her guns, green flashes blinding the city. She thought she had ended the fight but she was wrong. Django inhaled the plasma bullets and swallowed them as if they were nothing.

"Hmm…nice try Frida, but I'm stronger than my army. I can endure anything." He appeared behind her, holding both of her wrists in a tight grip. Frida squirmed, trying to break free. "Oh come now, don't fight me on this. Just come with me back to the underworld and we can pretend none of this ever happened. What do you say?"

"No! N-No!" Django slid his tongue down her neck, causing Frida to shriek. "S-stop! Stop that, please!"

That enraged Manny. He curled his fist. He was putting all of the rest of his energy to end this fight once and for all. "Django…" He growled, as he placed more power into his fists. "I'll break you so hard I'll make sure you'll never assemble yourself ever again!"

He lunged forward, aiming for Django.

_This is for you, Frida. This is for you._

"DJANGO!"

"MANNY! WAIT—"

His eyes closed as he felt his fist penetrate what he thought was Django's chest. Everything was dark. Time seemed to have stopped. All of a sudden, he didn't feel right. Why would Frida try to stop his final smash?

Django laughed. Manny's eyes shot open, only to face his one nightmare. His fist was deeply lodged into Frida's chest. He didn't know that Django didn't move Frida out of the way. He quickly pulled out his fist. It was drenched in blood. _Her_ blood. He should have stopped. He should have listened. He shouldn't have lost control. He covered his mouth, as tears stung his eyes. Django smirked in satisfaction, letting go of her wrists, letting her drop to the ground.

"I hope this teaches you a lesson, Rivera." A black mist circled Django. "I hope this teaches you that you can't always have what you want. You lost, and I have won."

He disappeared.

Manny quickly grabbed Frida into his arms. Blood poured onto his Tigre clothes. The life in her eyes was fading.

_I…I did this._

"DAMN IT!" He screamed to the top of his lungs. "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" He cradled her. "Everything will be alright. Everything will be okay. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

_I'm so sorry!_

"M-Manny…" She shook her head. "Things won't be okay…"

Manny's eyes stung as he held his bloody lover in his arms. She was coughing harshly, as blood poured from her mouth.

"Manny…" her voice was soft. He had to strain just to hear her. "D-don't cry…please…"

"I can't help it…" he brought her lifeless arm and rubbed his stained cheek in her hand.

Frida smiled faintly, looking towards the sky. "You see that beautiful sunset?"

"Yes, Frida…I see it…"

"Promise me something."

His tears were brimming his eyes. "Yes…anything."

"When I leave this earth…everyday, no matter what, I want you to watch the sunset to remember me by, got it?" She closed her eyes. "Heh…give my guitar to Ember…I've seen that _chica_ play…"

He couldn't take it anymore. Tears poured from his eyes, plopping on Frida's chest. "Don't say that, Freeds. Just…st-stay with me…"

"Manny…this is realty, sweetie…" Frida's voice cracked, as her own tears began to flow down her blood drenched cheeks. "I know it doesn't seem fair…but everything happens for a reason…But you just remember that I'll _always_ be with you. I love you, forever and always, got it?"

"F-Frida…"

She smiled once more, before it vanished. The life in her eyes died. Manny gasped, clutching her hand tightly, as more tears formed.

From a distance, Ember turned her head away wiping her eyes with her glove.

"Forever and always, Frida. Forever and Always…" Manny crushed her frame against his, sobbing heavily in the middle of the street as the surroundings were in ruins. He didn't know what else he could do but cry. He lost the one person that was closer to him than anyone else, the one person he knew ever since he was little; the one person who he loved and cared deeply for, and returned the affection. But now, Frida Suarez, was gone, and there was no possible way to get her back.

"This is my fault," he cried. "I did this…I should have done more, I should have tried harder…"

His eyes widened as a hand touched his left shoulder. He looked up slowly only to find that it was the hand of his father, Rodolfo, and his grandfather wasn't standing for behind.

"Son…" Rodolfo cleared his throat. "This was Frida's decision…she _wanted_ to go. I know it's hard to cope with but…"

"No!" Manny snapped. "W-we can still help her! We need to get her help, dad! We need to help her! We need to—"

"Manny! My son…we can't…she's gone now, Manny. We can't do anything else."

Manny didn't respond. He didn't want to believe his father, but he knew deep in his heart it was true. He scooped up her lifeless corpse, almost cradling her as if she was a small child.

"…It's time to take her home."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"We gather here today to mourn the death of FriDaniella Lorena Castrano Suarez…"

The sky was grey, and the clouds were ominous. Rain poured from the dark sky, drenching the group of people below; those people were attending the funeral of Frida Suarez.

"Frida was a young, spontaneous child, who was slowly blooming into a beautiful young woman. But yet, it was too soon for her to leave us…"

Manny was sitting in the far right of the front row. His head was bent and his eyes were closed as the sermon went on with his speech. He wanted to be up there; after all, he knew Frida more than anybody.

As the preacher droned on, he slightly opened his eyes, looking to his left, seeing his family all dressed in black. The three Rivera men whore slick black tuxedos while Maria wore a plain black dress with a veil. She was one of the few who had an umbrella.

Next to the Rivera's were the Suarez's; all in the same concept of clothing. Anita and Nikita shared an umbrella (as well as outfits), wiping their tears and smearing their eye makeup. Carmella held her husbands' hand tightly, as he, Emiliano, kept a stone serious face. It still looked the same from the day Manny brought his deceased daughter to his household; Stone, cold, and emotionless.

Behind the Rivera's were the Atomic Sombrero's Carmen and Jazzy, Chipotle's, Sergio, Davi, El Oso, a few kids that she was friends with, and the Aves's. Manny grew a new level of respect for Zoe for actually showing up. And he was also surprised that _El Oso_, showed up. Turns out he _did_ turn himself around for the good, cleaned himself up, and chose to come to the funeral, stating that if he didn't, he'd feel guilty for the rest of his life.

Though no one could see her, Ember sat in the very back, hiding herself in a huge black umbrella. Her eyes were watering every time she'd wipe them away, no matter how many times she tried not to cry.

Manny refocused on the preacher, when he said, "Would anyone want to say any last goodbyes, or any parting words?"

Carmella was crying loudly now, not wanted to say her goodbyes to her youngest daughter. Emiliano was the first to step up.

"Frida…my little Frida…" he looked down into the casket as if he was having a conversation with her again. "I hope you are happy when you get to the promise land of peace and prosperity…" he sniffled. Manny had never really seen a grown man, other than his father crying over his mother. "I always knew you'd be a special little girl…my youngest _mijah_…you always did take after me. You made me proud."

His face stood stone, cold, and emotionless as he placed his flowers down and walked back to his seat. There was a silence. The preacher gazed throughout the small crowd

"Anyone else?"

One by one, every single person stood up and said their goodbyes and spoke good words of the blue-haired teen. It seemed like days had past until it was finally Manny's turn. He cleared his throat as he stood up, taking cautious steps towards the large black box. He looked down; tears immediately spilled from his dark brown orbs as he saw Frida in a beautiful pink and white dress. Her blue hair was perfectly untouched. He opened his mouth; the words he spoke were strong and proud:

Frida," he began. "Ever since I met you, ever since the beginning, I knew there was just _something_ between us. Some call it good chemistry, but we both didn't know what it was until now. I knew we had this chemistry because we were so alike in so many ways. And as we grew up together, we grew close enough to call each other 'best friends'. But it wasn't until we started our second year of high school together when we started developing strong attractions to each other. Your feelings and understanding of them came earlier than it did to me, which made me a blind idiot. But I knew deep down in my heart that maybe, I had those same feelings for you. I know that I have not always been a best friend to you, but I am sure as hell thankful for you putting up with me and for not totally giving up on me, even when it seemed like sometimes I put you through hell. I wish that I tried harder to protect you, because if I did, we all wouldn't be here right now, and you and I would be treating ourselves to churros, huh?" he smiled weakly, letting his tears free fall. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through, but I also want to thank you for always being there for me, and making me the better man that I am today, because without you, I'd be lost, still lost like I am now. He leaned down and kissed her cold l lips, savoring the last sweet moment. "I love you, Frida. And I just wish I had more time with you so we could have actually dated…so I could prove myself to you…but this'll have to do, alright? We'll be together soon…this, I _swear_."

He placed his flowers down, while he tried not to shed anymore tears. He didn't know how he could _still_ be able to cry. He said everything he could—he spoke directly to his heart, and now it was all over. When he sat back down in his chair, and covered his face with his hands.

"E-excuse me, everyone?"

He peeked though his fingers, slightly shocked that Ember stood before them all, with her guitar strapped around her. Jazzy and Carmen stood behind her. "You may not know me very well, but Frida was a dear friend to me. She was the only friend I ever really had. As I'd like to play a song for her, with The Atomic Sombrero's playing with me." She grabbed her guitar, swinging it around her. "Heh…they told me this was her favorite song…This is for you, Frida."

Manny clenched his fist as he heard them strum their chords.

_Her…favorite song…_

"_Oh yeah…All right…" _Ember let her voice fill her lungs with song. "_Somebody's Heine is crowding my icebox. Somebody's cold one is giving me chills. Guess I'll just close my eyes. Oh yeah...All right…feels good…inside…"_

He couldn't take it; Manny just let his emotions go. He cried for Frida, he cried for his family, he cried for the Suarez's…

"_Flip on the tele…wrestle with Jimmy. Somethin' is bubblin', behind my back. The bottle is ready to blow…_

He cried for everyone who attended the funeral…

"…_Say it ain't so, whoa-a-whoa! Your drug is a heart breaker…"_

He cried for Ember, and he cried for himself.

"_Say it ain't so, whoa-a-whoa! My love, is a life taker."_

He cried in pain and agony, he cried in angst and sorrow. He cried until his eyes were practically burning.

"_I can't confront you, I never could do… that which might hurt you, just try and be cool, when I say: This way is-a-waterslide-away-from-me-that-takes-you-farther-everyday! Hey! So be cool."_

As Ember sang the chorus and went on through the fourth verse, He could hear sniffling throughout the crowd. Ember kept herself strong, though she was crying herself now. Manny also cried with some joy, knowing that Frida's soul could no long suffer.

"…_This son is drowning in the flood…"  
_

She could now be free.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Manny sat in front of Frida's grave stone, hold her goggles in his hands. He taped the elastic back together to show respect to her.

_How could you leave me like this…on this earth all alone…I don't know what to do…now that you're gone, I feel so lost…it's not fair that it was you who had to go._

The rain had stopped, and it had been a few hours since Frida's casket was buried. Manny had been sitting there, gazing at her gravestone, and asking himself questions and wallowing in his misery for quite some time. He was deeply depressed.

"Manny…?" He looked over his shoulder, seeing Ember and Davi standing over him. Both of their hands were locked together. All Manny could think was, "_Frida was right."_

"Manny…we know you're hurting on the inside…more than any of us….but…we don't want you all depress and ranting to her gravestone…"

"Well, I have no one else to talk to. This is the next best thing."

Davi and Ember shared looks. Davi nodded; Ember pulled out an envelope.

"Here," she handed it to Manny. He accepted the letter slowly.

"What's this?"

"It's a letter from Frida—"

Manny quickly ripped opened and proceeded to read the small note. His eyes widened. He looked back to Davi and Ember, who were smiling. This letter explained why they were acting happier than they should have been. This note changed _everything._ His depression vanished and was replaced with hope.

"We want to help."

Manny read and re-read the note three times before standing up and stuffing the letter in his back pocket. He wrapped Frida's signature goggles around her headstone.

"We're up for anything!"

"Then what the hell are we doing just standing around!" He ran ahead of the couple, and they quickly ran after him. They needed answers, and they weren't going to let anything get in their way of finding them and maybe, just maybe…

_Dear Manny,_

_I'm not alive, yet I am not fully dead. There's a chance that I can be brought back, but I may not have much time…_

_I need your help._

**END**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**I left you with a cliffhanger, JUST to be evil. **

**Thank you for sticking with me 'til the end, guys! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**No More Miracles is 153 pages (on Microsoft Word) and is 48,492 words!**

**Until next time...IF there is a next time, that is. Hehehe.**

**OoOoOoOoOThank You!OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dont get mad, I like twisting things around.**

**There's more in store, just wait and see!**

**Like it? LOVE it? Absolutely _adore_ it?**

**Then...**

**REVIEW!**

**~Reggie**


End file.
